The Son of Nyx
by sixthstar
Summary: When Gabe finally killed the only person who cared for him, he nearly lost it. But before Gabe can seal his fate as well, a certain primordial goddess came his to aide and recued him. Now, a war is coming and he was prophesized to save Olympus because of this Artemis was forced to hide him from Zeus' wrath.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **A/N: This is my first fan fic so please, I may need some guide from you guys. I wont make this intro very long (for now) so I give you "The Son of Nyx".**

 _ **-4 years old Percy pov-**_

I watched in horror as Gabe, my "stepfather" stalked Sally, my mommy with a knife in hand.

Every night, my mommy would always kiss me goodnight and sleep with me. That was our daily routine until Gabe showed up. Now, every night, he and his punk friends boss my mommy around like she's some kind of slave and Gabe always yelled, "GO SLEEP ON YOUR OWN, me and my friends are not done having fun, and so is your mommy", every time I pleaded and I get always beaten up for fun. He and his friends always wore this sly smile that made me want to run away with my mommy. This became my new daily routine very quickly. But I always wondered what they were doing because most of the times I hear them make this weird noises.

Now for the first time, I was ordered... well not ordered, more like forced because I'm already too sleepy, me to stay up late with them. This time though, it was just me, my mommy and Gabe, also I'll never call this guy "my stepfather". Gabe slowly walked closer to Sally.

I didn't even know why my mommy married this pig. She said my 'real' father can't stay with us because it might endanger us. But marrying this guy already endangered us. Mommy always said, "it's for your own safety". I tried understanding what that meant up till now, I have no such luck.

"Today's your lucky day chump", Gabe said who was clearly enjoying this, "you get to see your mommy beg for my -

"Stop this Gabe, leave Percy out of this", Mommy begged.

"SHUT UP BITCH!", he slapped her on the cheek and she the floor hard. "WHO SAID YOU CAN TALK ! HUH?!", he grabbed her from her hair and pulled her up.

"AAAAHHHH", She shrieked in pain and I felt the helplessness. I knew I needed to save to her but I don't know what to do. "Let hew go, you big meanie", I said. I clearly don't know what I was doing but it was better than doing nothing.

"Awwwww, how cute, a little pleb who's defending his mommy", he mocked. "Shut up if you don't want to get flailed", he pointed the knife at me and back at my mommy. "Slaves like you need to be punished". He slashed the knife across her face and kicked her on the stomach making her hit the wall behind her. Red blood poured down from her cheek which made want to run beside her and cry. That was all I can think before my inside voices screamed, 'tackle him. Take his knife from him and stab him until he begs for mercy". They all continued screaming and did the stupidest thing in my life, tackle him.

I charged at him and we both fell to our glass table making him groan in response. I continued my assault with a flurry of punches to his stomach thinking it would hurt him. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!", he screamed and slashed downward with the knife which got my right eye.

"AAAAHHHH", I cried out in pain. He then threw me making fly and crashing to a wall. "AAAAHHHH", I cried out even louder. I looked at my right hand which was covering my right eye and saw it covered in blood. I want to cry. I want to think that this was all a nightmare but I knew it wasn't because the pain was all to real. I can just run away and never look back but I can't just leave my mommy alone with this psychopath.

"What'cha gonna do now little chump? you gonna cry to your mommy? huh? oh wait... she's over there bleeding like the SON OF A BITCH SHE IS," he then laughed maniacally.

"Stop this Gabe". I looked at my mommy who was standing up groggily and still bleeding very badly. "Leave Percy alone".

"This is the punishment you get. Say goodbye to your little Pissy". He then threw the knife aimed me.

Time seemed to slow down as I watched helplessly as the knife slowly plummeted towards me. I saw my life flashed before his eyes. So this is how it ends. Living a life I never really enjoyed. Never see my real father even once. Goodbye cruel world. I wont miss you. I waited for the knife to come but then I saw my mommy in front me. I watched in sheer terror as my mommy's body suddenly went limp and drop to the ground. She looked at me one last time and mouthed her final words, "I love you". She then let out her final breath.

"MOOOOMMMYY!", I screamed on the top of my lungs as I saw the only person who cared for me past away in front of me. I suddenly feel a tug in my gut and all the pipes around the house exploded.

"MOMMY, PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME!", Then sheer terror became rage. Percy's eyes shifted towards Gabe angrily. " YOU! YOU KILLED MY MOMMY!". Gabe just chuckled, "so what, that bitch deserved it. What'cha gonna do now huh? kill me? I bet you a dollar you can't even touch me.

This only made me angrier, "AAAAAHHHH!". Gabe brought out his gun and pointed it at e. "You think a little screaming will scar -". I conjured up a cocoon of water, trapping him inside. I made it a bit smaller so he can talk. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!", he started flailing in attempt to escape the water prison but to no avail. I let out all of my anger at him by crashing him with the water pressure.

"Please, aaarrgghh... I'm sorry, I didn't meant to kill her, aarrrgghh.. mercy please", he pleaded.

"Mewcy? what is mewcy? if you taught me what the wowd mewcy meant maybe I'll give you some", I half-asked. Then my inside voices came back, 'kill him like what he did to your poor mommy. Take revenge for what he did. KILL HIM', they all screamed in my head but I knew killing him wont solve anything.

"Ple- aarrgghh - se"

I quelled up my anger and released him. I just can't kill, I knew it wasn't worth it. I looked away and walked to where my mommy is who is still lying on the ground. I cried and said to her, "I'm sowwy mommy, I couldn't save you. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess right now. If it wasn't for me you'll be still alive right now having with your friends". I looked back at Gabe only to see him standing behind me with anger in his face. I was gonna yell at him to go away but I was met by his fist making me black out.

-Line Break-

I was awaken by the honks of the horns of the cars, I tried covering my head with a pillow but I felt that I was upside down. I tried to stretch my feet but found that I couldn't. I opened my eyes to only see nothing but darkness and to get a splitting headache. I began thrash around wildly and found that I was inside something. I started thrashing again until something from the outside hit me on my stomach. "Stop it, if someone founds out that someone is inside this sack, your dead to me", I know that voice, it was Gabe's. Even if I don't start thrashing, I knew I was probably a goner if we reach our destination, so I took my chances. I suddenly started thinking dark things that they were gonna do to me. Then realization hit me, I forgot that I was afraid of the dark. This doesn't usually happen but sometimes before I go to sleep, Gabe tells me scary stories that made me frighten to sleep alone. Without thinking I started hyperventilating when I started thinking of ghosts that are gonna eat me.

Then it happened, I heard a voice speak to me, " don't worry child", I screamed like a little girl and got gutted again.

"SHUT UP", I heard him yell outside with a bit of frustration. "Don't worry, I'm here to help", I heard it again. I tried moving around to find out where the source of the voice is. "I'm inside your head silly", the voice giggled and realized it was a girl. "You're going to be alright. Stay where you are, I'm gonna come and get you", she giggled again at her own joke.

Minutes later I heard a voice come from the outside. "Get out of the way or I'll - aaarrggh", Gabe screamed. I was floating for few seconds until I touched down to solid ground. I grunted from the pain and I didn't try to move until the pain subsided. I flailed around and got out of the sack only to be met by a mangled Gabe lying on the floor with his guts in his broken hand. Terror filled me, someone disfigured the person that ruined my life. I should've felt happy but I felt nothing. The person who killed him must be still around, I ran to the opposite direction hoping to forget the most gruesome thing I ever saw. I continued running but I hit someone and landed on my butt. I looked up and saw a woman with a bloody knife in her hand. I was gonna scream but she covered my mouth with her free hand. I was gonna try to run again but I felt something crawl up my leg making me immobile. I looked down and saw two shadow hands coiled up on my legs, bit allowing me to move.

She removed her hand from my mouth. I said as I trembled in fear, "I'm sow-wr-wy", I was trying to pronounce it correctly but I just couldn't pronounce 'r' correctly. "Please don't huwt me", I pleaded.

"It's okay little one", she said with a soothing voice and made the knife disappear with a dark flash. "I'm not gonna hurt you". I then remembered the voice in my head. "awe you the one who was inside my head". She nodded and looked at me with awe. I looked at her again and noticed she was wearing all black. Black dress, black earrings, black lipstick, basically everything was black except for her skin which was a bit pale making me think that she was some kind of vampire out to suck to my blood buy I thought otherwise.

"I'm sorry you had to see him... like this", she pointed her hand to Gabe. "That bastard deserved it", she continued. She then looked at my right eye and touched it which made me grunt in pain. "Who did this?", she asked angrily. I pointed at Gabe and she looked at him with disgust. "He got what he deserved", she spat out bitterly. "Does it still work?", she continued. I opened it saw nothing but blurriness and shook my head and closed it again. She touched my eye again then I felt some tingling. She removed her hand and said, "open it". I opened it again and I stood there shock, I can see much clearly than before. "It comes with an accessory", she said and looked at me with awe. "And it made you a bit cuter". I felt a blush creeping on my cheek and she laughed. "Here", she summoned a mirror, again with a dark flash, "see for yourself". She handed me the mirror and made me more shock. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw I have two different irises. My left eye was sea green while my right eye is red.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you...", I continued some more while I hugged her. I pulled away and started remembering what happened to my mommy and started to cry again. I have no family left. She came closer and comforted me. " I'm sorry you've been through all of this at such a young age. I've been watching you from the day you were born. I'm sorry I didn't do anything when your mommy died, the laws forbid me to intervene. You must've been afraid when you experienced all of this. I nodded at her sympathy for me and asked, "Who awe you?".

She smiled at him, "my name is Nyx, Primordial goddess of the night, but some people just call me Night".

"Pwimowdial? goddess?"

She chuckled at my attempt to say the word. "You'll know when the time is right", she said and I looked at her quizzically. "Since you asked me question I want to as you a question too", she stood up. "Will you become my adopted son".

I was surprised, I wanted a new family, I wanted to start all over, I wanted another person to take care of me. But before I can answer, she glowed of dark blinding light and disappeared.

"Hold on to your thoughts for now, I'm sure we'll meet again someday and I promise you, I wont abandon you like what your godly parent did, and also when your in a pickle, I'll help you but you wont notice that I was even there", She said inside my head.

For the first time in months, I was happy again. I'm gonna have another parent who was going to take of me again. I was still sad from my mommy's death but I knew she's in a safe place. But for now I'm on my own.

"Ok then, lets do this".

 **A/N: Chapter 1 complete. I think this is a good place to stop for now. I'll include the some parts in the original book. My goal is one story a week. So, what do you guys think. Are there things I need to improve on. I'll want to hear your opinions. Also, I can't tell if the story is long or too short and my English might be sucky because I'm Asian and I'm still in school. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review.**


	2. The hunt

**Chapter 2: The hunt**

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, I just had internet issues.**

 **Nothing to say much for now except, thank you for all the support you have given. Hate or love it, I don't care, I'll gladly accept all the reviews you throw at me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.**  
 **(this also goes for chapter 1).**

 **-Artemis pov-**

"Milady there is a small camp near the river, we're certain it's him", Zoe reported.

"Surround the perimeter so he doesn't escape, me and him are going to have a peaceful tete-a-tete", I ordered.

Me and the hunt are looking for a boy who was causing trouble in some places of the city. He is said to hurt kids from time to time which made mothers scared of letting their kids out of their sight. Stories about him started and he is said to be 4-6 years old, has two different eye colors and is accompanied by a weird dog. Some even say he has control over water, which concludes him as a son of Poseidon. Now we have surrounded and we'll bring him back Olympus.

I was on my own. I made Zoe, my lieutenant take a team with her and flank his left while Phoebe and the others flank his right. I was creeping closer and closer to the boy who was stoking his fire with his stick until a two-headed dog snarled and barked at me. The boy looked at my direction and I aimed my bow and arrow at him.

"Samuel, down", he commanded. The dog then scowled at him as if he was saying 'don't call me that'. "I rather call you Samuel than call you Orthrus jr.", he continued. It got me thinking, this dog can't seriously be the son of Orthrus, son of Echidna and Typhon, and how can this boy communicate with it.  
Samuel stared daggers at him and the boy glared back. Judging from his fur color, dark as ash with red marks, his mother must be a hellhound. Samuel then walked away. He obviously loss the glaring contest and the boy then laughed.

"Oh come on Samuel, don't be such a baby, tell you what, I'll give you a treat later if you behave", the dog looked enthusiastic and went back to his owner.

"I'm sorry about that, Samuel over there can be a bit tipsy sometimes", he said and pointed at the dog who snarled at him but he just ignored it. I was bemused at what was happening in front of me but I regained my senses and aimed my bow back at him.

"Who are you boy?", I said with a demanding tone. He bowed at me to show respect even though it was kinda late. "My name is Percy Jackson". He said with a pleasant smile. "You must be Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt. My mommy said someday you would be looking for me". I looked at him with awe, how could this cute little boy cause trouble. He was only 4 feet tall and the dog was abnormally large which was his waist height on four paws. I remembered, looks can be deceiving.

"Also can you please ask your 14 hunters to stop pointing their arrows at me, it gives the willies", he said while holding his elbows and shake a bit. I was stunned, how did he know that the hunters were pointing their arrows at him better yet, how did he know I have 14 hunters. I then remembered he said mommy, wasn't he a son of Poseidon. "Who is your godly parent boy?", I asked. The smile he had earlier disappeared. He looked at the ground and shook his head.

"I don't know, he left me and my mommy and didn't come back", he said with a sad tone. Then his sadness turned to anger, "he left us to a pig who did nothing but made my life a living hell. He didn't even help us when me and my mommy were about to die. He just abandoned us when we needed him", he said bitterly. He began to glow of sea green and darkish aura and the dog began to cower in fear.

He took deep breaths and started to come down a bit. "I'm sorry for losing my temper its just -", he sighed, "its a touchy subject". He looked at his dog who was still cowering. "Sorry 'bout that boy, I guess I need to go to an anger management school" the dog just growled and he replied, "yeah yeah, I didn't forgot about treating you".

He reached for his bag and pulled out a pack of hotdogs which only got him burned. "ow ow ow, hot, hot", he dropped the hotdogs and blew at his burned hands. He held out his hand like he was using the force (and yes, I watched Star Wars because my brother forced me to and no, I didn't enjoy it.) and a bubble of water that came from the river went to his hands. "aaaahhhh", he sighed in relief.

The dog took this opportunity, he grabbed the hotdogs and run into a bush. The boy realized what the dog had done and yelled, "hey, come back here". No response. The boy just sighed and turn back to me. "So what did you came here for anyway", he asked.

I just stood there sorry for the child and at the same time bewildered, he could be the prophesy child. I have so many questions that I want to ask him like a) How did his mommy know that we were gonna look for him? Isn't he a son of Poseidon; b) How did he get the son of Orthrus and how come he can communicate with him and; some much more.

"Earth to Lady Artemis, are you there", I came back from my thoughts to see the boy in front of me waving his hands in front of my eyes. I jumped back in surprise and noticed that I was in my ten year old form, almost as tall as him.

"What are you doing boy", I nearly yelled, I turned every man into jackalope who would come near me or the hunters, even it was a boy.

"Nothing", he said innocently, "you were so preoccupied about something so I took the liberty to check on you".

"Take another step and I'll shot your disgusting manhood off your body". Zoe who gave away her position aimed at Percy's very sensitive part.

"What did I do?", he asked raising his hands in the air in surrender. Samuel came back from his delectable meal, was now snarling at Zoe and was readying to strike. Zoe didn't notice this and she was tackled to ground. She shielded herself from the heads of the dog with her bow.

"Call of your weird, slobbery dog boy", Zoe said who was still trying to be ravaged by the dog.

"Insulting him wont get you anywhere", he retorted. Then all of a sudden, the hunters who were probably watching the scene in front of them came out of their hiding places and aimed their bow at the dog.

"Leave even the slightest scratch on her and we'll turn you to into a two-headed porcupine", Phoebe said who was in a fit of rage. It made me happy because of how protective they are with one another. If you hurt one of them, you'll face the wrath of all them.

The two headed dog looked around and have two different expressions. One looked around unfazed at their sudden disadvantage while the other one looked around nervously. The nervous one started whimpering to the other head but the other one just growled back. Their conversation started to become a argument or at least I know it was an argument. They're both started growling and barking at each other which looked like arguing to me.

"Stop it, both of you", Percy snapped. The two-headed dog flinched at his sudden outburst and turned to him. "You two need to seriously need to get along. You two are bonded together, literally. You need to work together if you want to get anywhere", he continued. The dog made a few sounds, "I'm not naming you guys two -". Percy was having a conversation with his dogs but Zoe interrupted him, "I don't want to interrupt the moment your having right now but can you get him to get off of me", Zoe said impatiently. The dog scowled at her,

"Samuel, off now", Percy said. The dog looked at Percy again and made a few sounds indicating their gonna have another conversation again.

"No", Percy responded. The dog made a few sounds again. "If you wont get off her right now, you don't get to eat for a week", he said, starting to get frustrated. The dog looked like they saw a ghost for a while but he regained their composure and got off of Zoe.

I stood there suddenly intrigued at the boy and his dog. This night can't get any weirder now, can it? Finally I regained my composure and clapped my hands to get all of their attention. I looked at the moon and saw that it was 9 pm. I sighed, time goes by really quick if your not paying attention to it. We didn't have dinner yet, I'm starving,

"We'll set camp here for the night and you", I pointed towards Percy who pointed himself, "yes you boy, after dinner you'll will tell us your story, got it". he nodded.

 **-Line Break-**

 **-Zoe Nightshade pov-**

After we set up our tents, I was on my way towards our dining pavilion when I saw the boy, Percy sitting at the edge of the river, staring at the river while feeding his two-headed dog. I went closer because I was tempted to shoot my arrow at him for embarrassing me in front of the other hunters. I'm the right hand woman of Lady Artemis, yet moments ago, I was easily taken down by a overly-sized dog. I've defeated hundreds of monsters bigger than him but that dog just trounced me.

The moonlight was shining brightly at water which bounced of harmlessly lighting up his face. He looked peaceful at the moment which made me stop dead in my tracks. I was able to his face clearly now. I saw he had a scar on his right eye and have a red iris color. I couldn't see his left eye from my angle but I knew it wasn't red. I remembered the stories about him having two different eye colors which makes my conclusion correct.

I continued my slow trekking when I accidentally stepped on a twig which produced a crunchy sound loud enough for them to hear.

Their heads shifted towards my direction and stared at me for a while. I then saw his left eye which has the color of sea green. His different eye colors made him a bit cuter, he can probably intimidate mortals if he wasn't so cute. Stop it Zoe, this is not like you, I scolded myself.

A one good minute passed with me still staring at him which made me flush. I was about to say something breaking the awkward silence but he beat me to it.

"uh, hey, you were the one who got tackled by Samuel here right? My apologies, he was only trying to protect me", he apologized, however, his dog just growled at me, making me feel edgy.

"Whatever", I replied coldly. I suddenly got anxious to ask him why he attacked other kids. "Why does he do it", I muttered to myself but he somehow heard it.

"Did what?"

"Hurt kids?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're popular in this city because they said you were hurting kids", gods he's dense. Then he replied stupidly,

"ooohhh, wait I still don't get it". I started to get frustrated and I aimed my bow back at him again.

"We came here because of the mess your doing. Kids are saying that they were hurt by a kid who's 4 feet tall and has two different eye colors", I said sternly, "that person is you". Then he laughed. How dare he laugh when I'm angry at him.

He wiped a tear from his eye from laughing and stared back at the river. "What a bunch of hypocrites. I didn't even touch them, I merely altered their brain either to show their worst fears or make the appearance of their friends look like me", he said still laughing.

Then he suddenly tensed, "oh shit", he muttered, "why did I told you that". He looked back at me a  
with a darkened expression, "I'm sorry, I have to wipe your memory now, unless you wont tell anyone".

I hold my ground. How can this boy erase someone's memories, I thought to myself. I suddenly felt myself getting drowsy. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. I tried to scream but I felt like something/someone was draining my energy. Then he was in front of me and I passed out.

 **-6 years old Percy pov-**

I felt bad in what I was gonna do to the girl. I was gonna erase her memory and I don't even know what her name is. It was a trick aunt Hecate taught me. She taught me many things and said many things. She said that she was going to be my aunt when Nyx become my mommy, albeit they weren't siblings. She said that she wanted to have a champion who is also related to her. She said none of her children became a warrior. They always practiced brewing potions and other magic stuff. So... because of this reasons, she made me her champion.

She gave me her blessing during my 6th birthday which was just five months ago. She taught me how to use the mist efficiently and how to make someone pass out instantly. Over the past few months, I tried it on kids who bullied other kids. I'm guessing that that's what this girl was talking about. I made the kids think that their friend looked like me or I made them see their worst nightmares. I even remembered the time I made someone pee their pants. It was my first time trying making people see their worst fear.

 **-flashback-**

"Hey, give it back", I heard a little girl yelled. I was walking down the street while eating a sandwich when I heard her around the corner. I followed were the sounds came from and it lead me to a playground with little girl trying to get her notebook from a large boy. They didn't notice me yet so I took advantage of the situation. I altered his brain to find what his worst fear is and I will make myself look like it. I kinda took me by surprise because when I tried to find his worst fear, it jumpscared me, it was Ronald McDonald from McDo. I chuckled, he's afraid of a clown, what scaredy-cat, I thought to myself. I made the mist took care of the rest.

"Hey kids, want to play", I said with an evil grin.

 **-huge kid pov (still flashback)-**

I was having fun with the little girl when I heard the voice.

"Hey kids, want to play".

I turned around to see my worst nightmare staring back at me, Ronald McDonald. It scared the shit out of me.

"Hey kid, what'cha got there?", he pointed towards me. I stood there, too terrified to move.

"Is that a heart? how did you know it was my favorite organ of the human body?". I looked at my hand expecting to see the notebook I took from the little girl but instead I was holding a beating heart. My instinct kicked in and made me throw away the heart.

"Thank you kid, that's quite generous of you", he picked up the still beating heart. I'm still too terrified to move and he did the most gruesome thing I ever saw, he ate the heart like he's some kind of cannibal.

"Scrumptious", he exclaimed, "but it needs a little salt. He then looked at me hungrily, I wonder what yours taste like". He came closer until his knife touched my face. He rubbed his knife on my chin, "I'm sure it pretty tasty". That's when I lost control over my bladder and lost my dignity as well, I peed my pants.

My leg finally worked again and I ran away screaming, "Mommy".

 **-Percy pov (still flashback)-**

My stomach hurt. I was laughing so hard that I fell to ground holding my stomach and the notebook of the girl. When I finally gained my composure, I looked for the girl and found her hiding behind a slide.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you", I said with a calm voice but it didn't sooth her.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?", I saw her blush.

"Me? My name is Percy, what's yours?"

She hesitated for a while, "My name is Annabeth", she said, not meeting my gaze though.

"Annabeth, that's a nice name", I saw her blush again which made me chuckle.

"Here, I believe this is yours", I gave her her notebook back which she took quickly, still not meeting my gaze.

"Well, I better get back to my camp. It's almost sun down". I turned my back at her when she called.

"wait". I turned around and what happened next I didn't expected.

"Thank you", she said and she kissed me on my cheek which probably made me blush. She turned around and ran away. I rub the place where she kissed me. It's the first time I got a kiss from a girl except for my mommy of course.

 **-end of flashback-**

I looked at the girl again.

"What should we do to her, my lord", I heard Samuel in my head, it was the right head. During those years being with him I was finally able to find which head has which voice. It was very hard because they almost sound the same. The only difference is the way they talk.

The right head always has formalities while the left head always talked gibberish. They also have different personalities. The right head is like a forever loyal knight to me while the left head is like a daredevil who isn't afraid of anything

Samuel is the gift that my soon-to-be mommy gave to me during my fifth birthday to keep me company. She did something to me to allow me to communicate with the two-headed dog. At first, I was happy because I always wanted to have a pet dog to play with. But as time goes by, I started to get annoyed because of their constant bickering about simple things.

"I'm not sure, I can't bring myself to erase her memories and stop calling me lord, I hate that", I retorted in my head.

"Can we eat her?", the left head said. I glared at the dog. "What? you can't decide right, it was just a thought".

Maybe I can make her promise not to tell anyone until it was the right time. I just hope she can be trusted though. Aunty said that I shouldn't expose too much about myself, especially who is only helping me out. But I felt like I can trust her. I felt something in my stomach that made me want to tell her who I really am.

"That's gonna a be a bad idea", he read my thought.

"I also told you not to read my thoughts, didn't I".

"But lo- mas- Percy, it's too dangerous to tell who you really are. Zeus might know you exist and hunt you down", the right head said.

"I know, I wont tell her everything".

"But, what are you gonna tell to the hunt. What if they found out".

"Don't worry, they wont. I'll just tell them my past, except the part when mommy saved me". I looked at the girl again and which made me blush slightly. She was beautiful even if her face is smudged with dirt, it only made her cuter.

"ooww, you have a crush on her don't you", the left head teased.

"I don't", I felt myself blush even more.

"Really? then why are you blushing". He then laughed or what I assumed was laughing. He sounded like the sound of what a hyena make, which was weird because as far as I know, he's a weird two-headed dog, not a hyena.

"I- I can explain", I stammered which made him laugh even more. What is wrong with me? do I really like her? She is beautiful but I'm only six and she's like... I don't know, 16 maybe. Then I remembered what aunty said, the hunters maybe beautiful but they wont hesitate to shoot a man who gets near them.

"Admit it, you like her", he continued teasing.

"Alright, I admit it, I like her. Happy now."

"Yup."

"Okay then, back to the topic. Since I stupidly told her my secret, I'm not erase gonna her memory because it's my fault. I'm gonna wake her up but you pin her down, got it?", I explained my plan to him.

"Then we eat her?"

"NO"

"Fine", the dog finished disappointed.

I shook her shoulder in attempt to her wake up but she just said, "five more minutes." I chuckled. Hmmm, what else can I still do. I then remembered I can control water. I don't know how and why I was able to control water, but it helped me survive during all those years. The bag that made food out of thin air, was also essential. I don't know how it does it but, it was given to me by my soon-to-be mommy for my sixth birthday. I'm pretty sure that she asked aunty to make her one. I conjured up a water from the river and I blasted it towards her face.

"Who? what? where?", she jolted upright and looked at her surroundings then she spotted me.

"You, I'm gonna -", she was cut off by Samuel who was pinned her to the ground second time tonight.

"Hey, lemmego", she struggled but Samuel is firm and not giving her an opening.

"What do you from me?", she glared at me.

"Can you please don't tell anyone what I just said to you", I said not beating around the bush.

"Why shouldn't I? You're hiding something are you", she growled. "Your hiding that you can control the mist? What's wrong with that?".

"It's not that, its- ", I sighed, "it's just that, I just don't want to expose myself too much. I don't want people to know I can show them their worst fear or I can erase someone's memory, I don't want them to think that I'm some kind of monster", I sighed again. I turned back to the river and I felt like crying. This wasn't going as planned.

"I am faithful to my mistress, do you think I would ever lie to her".

Well, that's it then, she going to exposed who I really am. I'm not a person who force other people to do what they don't want. I respect their decision that they make. I could always resort to erasing her memories, but like what I said earlier, I can't bring myself to do it. I decided, "Samuel, let her go. Let her do what she wishes. I have nothing left to lose in this world anyway".

"But master -"

"Just do it", I commanded. I heard leaves crumple when Samuel moved away from the girl, and I heard her scamper away as tears fill up my eyes. I wasn't crying because I about to die when the girl tells Artemis what I do to other kids. She'll probably think I'm a sadist and turn me into a jackalope and be hunted for fun. I already experienced many death threats and I got used to it. I'm crying because I always feel like I'm always rejected.

When I was in different foster homes, the other kids didn't treat me like their equal. I was always being shunned by other people around me. One time, when they were playing "tag", I asked if I can join them. They said no because I'm a freak with two different eyes. That's always the reason why I always ran away from foster homes.

Like what happened with Zoe, I asked for her helped but she rejected it. To other people, they may only feel nothing. But to me, it cracked the wall that was enduring all of the things that shunned me away from this world. It made me hopeless that I wont be accepted as an equal.

I continued crying, then I felt two hands hug me from behind. "It's okay, I wont tell it anyone", it was the girl, "I swear it on the river of the Styx". I heard thunder rumble on the sky but I only continued crying and she comforted me.

When I was finally able to pull myself together, I turned towards her and said, "Thank you". She nodded and she went back to her camp. Hopefully, nobody would notice why she was gone for a while. I still remembered the promise that she made and the sky suddenly rumbled. I don't know any swear on the river of the Styx - was it?- business but I'm sure as hell that I don't want to break that oath.

 **-Zoe pov (short)-**

I don't know what came over me and made me hug the boy. Maybe I felt sorry for the boy or was it something else. Wait, I pitied a boy. What is wrong me. I don't pity a begging disgusting man but I pity a crying boy. Stupid boy, making me swear by the Styx.

I sighed. Well, what's done is done. I made the oath and I wont be able to break it, unless I want to die painfully. But I wonder though, what is he gonna tell Lady Artemis and the others. Maybe he'll make something up to convince the others. If he is a son of Poseidon, how come he can control the mist like it's nothing. He also said something about altering ones brain. Poseidon and brain always don't match up he was always dumb as a dinosaur.

Maybe if I can make the boy trust me, he'll tell me. I think he already trusts me though, he just spilled to me one of his secrets and he didn't erase my memory. If I want to get something out of him, I need act nice. Sure other hunters would ask why I'm nice to the boy, but I don't care. I hate it when people keep secrets from me. I just hope it's worth it though.

"Sooner or later I'll find out what you're hiding boy". Then our horn sounded. "Shit, dinner is almost over. I better hurry and get back".

 **A/N: Chapter 2 complete. I included Annabeth in this part of the story but I assure you this is a PerZoe story. Nyx adopting Percy probably wont happen for a while 'cuz I already have a story in my head. Also if you notice Percy isn't acting like a kid, it is because he's been through much. That will be in the later part of the story. One more thing, if Samuel has a dialog, I hope you'll know which head is talking because I wont bother writing which head is talking anymore. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. Ambush

**Chapter 3: Ambushed**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, I have a lot on my mind at the moment and I'm having a very hard coping with it. I didn't want to let everyone down by updating late again by I guess it too late for that now. I also might have some trouble in making this stories especially the locations 'cause I never really been to USA before. Without any further delays, I give you chapter 3.**

 **-Artemis pov-**

"... and I was recued by a mysterious woman", Percy finished.

After dinner, he told us everything that happened before he was forced to live in foster homes. He told us how Gabe Ugliano, his stepfather ordered him around and how he treat Sally, his mommy like a slave. That's precisely the reason why I started the hunt. Men tend to abuse woman and use them for their own pleasures. Its like taking away the freedom of the woman. So that's why when a man disrespects us, we show them no mercy.

I must admit his story was pretty depressing. Even a few of the hunters are a bit depressed but they are hiding it, like me.

"And what about the stories about you in the city. They say you that beat up kids without any reason", Angela stated out in a cold tone. She was badly abused by men ...heck all of the hunters were but hers was the worst of it all.

She's a daughter of Poseidon and like Zoe and Phoebe, she stayed here for at least thousand years. She is the third oldest in the hunt making her a veteran. We found her in the streets with bruises and cuts everywhere.

Her story was, she got abducted by pirates when she was still a baby. She was a personal slave and pleasurer of a pirate group. Her body was sold to different pirates and was always being abused by them.

One day, when they out in the open sea, she finally had enough. She was sick of not having her own freedom. She was sick of being raped all of the time and not able to do anything. Her anger got the best out of her and oblivious to her that she accidentally summoned a 70 foot tidal wave, drowning everything on the boat. She blacked out.

She woke up and found herself on the shore. She didn't know how she survived the tidal wave. Days later, she begged for food but nobody gave her. She was constantly being raped around the streets. Then one day, we found her. Because of this, I doubt she still has any regards for a boy, much less a man.

I was so preoccupied at his story that I forgot what we came here for.

"Do you really believe that I, would attack innocent kids? Have you considered that I was protecting kids who were, I don't know... getting bullied?", Percy asked.

"Of course not, we all now that you, male or boy always do things for personal happiness", Angela retorted.

"Well you should have because that's what I was doing all this time. If I hate something more than anything in this world, it's bullying", Percy replied softly which suddenly made Angela angry.

"Stop feigning somebody your not boy, I-", Angela yelled.

"Who said I was pretending?".

With this, she brought out her hunting knife and was gonna charge at him. I wonder how will she react if she found out that there siblings. But for now, I need to stop this incoming fight.

"Enough of this petty arguments", I half-yelled. "It's almost midnight and I need to do something back at Olympus". I looked at the boy. "Do you swear in the River of Styx that you told us everything we needed to know?"

"Quick question first, why do I have to swear on the river of Styx and what happens if I break it?"

I was gonna answer his question but Angela answered first. "It helps us confirm that what you just said is true. If not, you will be tortured for eternity", Angela said with an evil grin.

He swallowed. "I swear on the river of Styx that everything I said was true." Thunder rumbled on the sky.

"Hunters, go to your tents, you wake up at 6 am sharp. And you boy, you can sleep on that vacant tent over there". I pointed towards the tent that was at least ten feet away from our tents. Before anyone can say anything else I flashed myself towards Olympus.

 **-Zoe pov-**

When everyone went back to their tents, I got jealous because I also want to go to sleep. But every Monday, I get first shift of guard duty. Ugh... why does it have to be Monday.

I was walking around our camp when I notice Percy walking past his tent and towards the forest with his dog.

"Where in the hades are they going", I muttered to myself. I have half of my mind screaming that I should follow them and the other half to stay out of their business.

After a minute of thinking, I decided I should follow them just in case something bad happens to him. Wait, what's wrong me, I just met him today, now I want to protect him. No... this is just an excuse just to follow them. Yeah, I care not for the boy, I just want to know what he's hiding, I reassured myself.

 **-Line Break-**

I don't know how silent I am, everywhere I step there's always leaves that keeps making a crunch sound. If they know I'm following them, they made no sign or whatsoever.

However, when they took a right turn behind a tree, they didn't emerge on the other side. At first I thought they were hiding behind it but the longer I stood there the longer I realized how stupid I was.

I rushed towards the tree and looked behind and saw nothing. I looked up and saw nothing but branches of the forest. They knew I was following them this whole time but made no sign.

I debated to myself that if I should continue going north, the direction they were going earlier or I should go back to camp before I lose my way home. I looked at the direction we where going earlier, when I thought I heard voices murmuring. I looked around but saw nothing so I shrugged it off.

I was gonna continue going north until I saw them or until it strikes midnight, which ever came first.

One hour later, I turned around and started heading back to camp. I saw the clearing that we walked past earlier and I saw two figures in the middle. I rushed towards it and saw the annoying boy who made me look all around for him with his dog.

The dog has its two heads on its paws with Percy's head on its stomach. That stupid boy was here the whole time while was wandering around north alone like an idiot. I hid behind a bush and tried to think what I was going to do.

"Come out of hiding, we both know that you're there", I heard him yelled out.

I was reluctant at first but I knew it was useless so I came out of my hiding spot and walked towards them.

"Stop stalking us, its getting creepy. Like we can't sense that you were behind us. Also we didn't catch your name."

I was gonna retort an insult but I remembered that I need to be nice to him so I can find out what he is hiding. "My name is Zoe Nightshade.", I said with fake politeness. "What gave it away?", I asked.

He didn't answer my question, instead he looked at the stars on the sky. The right head suddenly growled. He turned towards the dog, "yeah yeah, I know that. This is the last time".

He then turned towards me, "Did you notice us that disappear when we walked behind the tree?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We knew we were being followed so we went a bit further so we can mislead our pursuer. When we disappeared behind the tree, we were actually going inside a shadow casted by Samuel here", he explained as he scratched them both behind the ear. "and teleported us here".

"You knew I was following you so your solution was to get me lost in the woods", I half-screamed.

He waved his hands in front of him, "No no no, I... it wasn't...", he stammered. "I... Look out!", I turned around to see an arrow caught by a levitating bubble of water.

I was gonna ask him where the water come from when I saw hundred of arrows shimmering in the night sky hurtling towards us.

"We are being attacked", he stated the obvious. I ran to the left while I ran he ran the opposite direction with his dog. I ran towards camp, I needed to sound the horn to alert the other hunters.

Arrows were wheezing behind me. I started to run faster when I suddenly remembered Percy. I felt bad for leaving but I'm gonna find him later, I first need to wake up the hunters.

I sounded our horn and less than a minute, all of the hunters were wide awake readying into a defending position. I located Phoebe and I tried to explain the situation to her.

"Phoebe, where being attacked by a group of monsters and I'm leaving you in charge. I'm going to look for Percy". I run back the direction where the clearing was located before Phoebe can make any protests about me saving a boy.

 **-Line Break-**

I kept shooting on dracanae archers and hellhounds who would come in my direction and like their friends, they all turned to dust. Wave after wave, I destroyed every single one of them with my bow and arrow. When I eventually ran out of arrows, I switched to my reliable hunting knives. I knew I couldn't last much longer so I ran with knives still in hand until I'm pretty sure I'm far enough from them.

"Percy! Percy!", I kept yelling his name a few more times when an arrow suddenly caught my thigh and I yelped in pain. My knees gave away and I fell to the ground. I looked around to find the attacker but I saw nothing but trees. Then I quickly removed the arrow, which made me yelp again just in case it was an poisoned-tip arrow. Fortunately, it wasn't.

I tried standing up. It was a very hard and painful process, I couldn't keep my balance so I needed to lean on a tree for support.

I searched my pockets if I have any ambrosia or a flask of nectar that I sometimes I bring with me. Unfortunately, I didn't. I must've left it in my other pants.

"Percy! Percy!", I started yelling his name again and at the same limped forward. Normally, a single wound wouldn't hurt me that much, but the arrow's head was pretty sharp and it went deep into my skin.

I continued yelling for his name and limping forward, when I suddenly heard a deafening roar. "Oh shit", I muttered under my breath. That roar only belong to one monster that I know.

I tried to locate where the sound came from, it was behind me. I turned around and saw trees falling over and the roar was getting closer. It stopped when it saw me. I stood face-to-face with a ten feet tall with a half-man, half-bull monster, a minotaur.

 **-Percy-**

After we got separated from Zoe, hellhounds started surrounding us. Samuel and I are holding them off pretty good. Samuel used his teeth and claws to bite any hellhounds who got close and I used my water powers and knife to defend him from behind.

I luckily brought a plastic bottle, with water of course with me when we went to find a clearing. The first one lunged at Samuel. Samuel easily deflected it by swiping its paw at its face making it tumble to ground. He then sunk its fangs at its neck making growl in pain and it later turned to dust.

Another lunged at me and I sidestep, avoiding its deadly claws. I slashed at its side and made it howl in pain. Samuel finished it off by doing the same thing what he did to the other.

A few minutes later, the battle field was filled with dust with me and Samuel still standing.

"What? that's it, I thought I was gonna have more fun than this, how pathetic.", he complained.

"Can you-",

"aaahhh."

I was gonna ask him if we can still make it in time to help the hunters, when I heard someone yelp.

"It came from Zoe," he said.

"Go help the hunters, I'm going to locate where she's at."

"But our main priority is you and -"

"And your suppose to follow what I say, remember."

"But master-"

"Don't call me master and I'll be fine on my own. Besides, I got this," I floated the bubble of water that I used to protect myself. "If I get hurt, I can always heal myself with water. I also have my knife with me".

"Just be careful mas- Percy," the right head said

"Come on already, I tired of this waiting around", the other one said exasperatedly.

"yeah, they probably need help by now". They turned the direction which I assumed led to camp and ran off. I turned towards the direction I last heard the yelp and went that direction.

 **-Line Break-**

After minutes of walking I found Zoe. She isn't looking so good. Her hands are covered with dried blood and she was yelling my name. She was probably looking for me.

I was gonna yell back when I heard an ear-splitting roar come for the deeper part of the woods. Then I heard trees falling over behind Zoe and I saw a tall and beefy guy with a bull for a head. It was a minotaur.

I was bewildered at her braveness, or is it stupiditiness. When she saw the monster, she didn't even flinch, she just stared. In her current state, I doubt that she'll last long. I needed to come up with something. Something that can help her. But I can't under this sheer pressure.

I suddenly felt the thing that I felt when my mommy was about to die, the feeling of hopelessness. I was gonna see someone die again because I wasn't strong enough to help. Zoe is going to die like my mommy because I was powerless to stop... No... not this time. This time, I'm going to save the person I cared for.

I let go of my control over the water because I know it wouldn't help that much and I unsheathed my knife. I don't know how I'm going to beat at ten foot tall monster with a knife but I needed to try.

When the monster charged at Zoe, I ran towards her as well. I felt like my body had a mind of its own. I angled myself a bit to aim at tree. The next thing that happened was totally unexpected. I ran up a tree and push with on leg and my other leg landed on another tree. I kept doing this and I was kind of airborne.

Now all I have to do now was do the plan I just came up with. Impale the minotaur on the head, turn it into dust, make Zoe like me and live happily ever after.

Of course, the fates had different ideas. I readied my knife when I saw Zoe beneath me. I waited for the monster to impale itself on my blade but I realized in horror that I was tad early. I started falling and started panicking, making me grab the nearest thing, the horn of the bull. With my current momentum, I was able to make it swerve to the right and miss Zoe by mere centimeters. It continued running forward until it hit itself on a very thick oak tree. I heard something crack and I crashed to the floor.

At first, I thought I cracked it skull, but when I looked down, it was it horn that cracked. I tried to stand up but when I did, my world started spinning and I fall back to the ground.

"Oh my gods Percy, are you okay." I heard Zoe voice rushing towards me.

"Never better," I replied sarcastically and I tried to sit upright. "Did you finished it off?"

"The minotaur? No, I'm giving you the honors to do it."

"Why?"

"Because you're the one wounded it."

I looked at the minotaur and tried to stand up again and this time I was able to walk towards it. I pointed the knife downwards and I impaled on it the head making it turn to dust.

I turned back to her, "Are you okay by the way? I heard you yelp earlier so I rushed here."

I heard her mutter something under her breath but couldn't quite understand it. "It's nothing, it will heal," she said. "Lets hurry back to camp. I think they still need help."

"Yeah."

 **-Line Break-**

Upon reaching camp, everywhere is a mess. Dust are clattered along with some blood on the floor. The first thing that came to my mind was Samuel. Since he was half-hellhound and he has the same fur as them, they might have shot him.

"I'm right here master." I turned around and saw them uninjured. "I didn't know you cared about us." I just rolled my eyes and surveyed the area again.

Only minor injuries were the worst thing the hunters got. It was good because I didn't want to mourn to people that I don't know.

"What the hades happen here." I turned around and saw a shocked and enraged Artemis. I sighed, this is gonna be a long night.

 **-Line Break-**

After explaining what happened to her, from when we were first attacked to how I save Zoe. Everyone was shocked when they heard a boy defeated a minotaur and protected a woman. All the hunters glared at me for reasons that I don't know so I just shrugged it off.

"Everyone, back to their tents. This time I'll guard," Artemis said. I don't know what time it is but I'm pretty sure that it's past midnight and almost morning. I doubt that anyone can sleep after what just happened. Me? I can sleep until it reaches night again. After nights and nights of running away and no sleep, I somehow become nocturnal. I slept in the morning most of the time and wake up when its night again. That's one of the reasons I went to the clearing. But right now, I need all the sleep I can get. Since everyone is expecting me awake on the morning and asleep on the night, not the other way around.

 **-Line Break-**

 **-Zoe-**

When Lady Artemis ordered us to go back to our tents, I took a quick glance to where Percy's tent is. I saw him went inside. I sighed in relief. I thought he was going back to the clearing again.

I still can't believe that he saved my life. He, a boy saved a woman's life. Not many male would be brave enough to do that. Others would just run and cower in fear. But he... he isn't like the other male. He isn't pompous, selfish, weak and he certainly isn't a coward. Everything that Lady Artemis taught us about all the men on the world doesn't fit his description. He's like an excepti... enough of this. I should think about the bad things about him, not the good ones.

Let's see, he beats up other... oh wait... he said he was only protecting other people who can't defend themselves. I can't distance myself from him, I still need to find what he's hiding. But if I distance myself from him, I will eventually forget about him. Also, tomorrow, we might bring him to camp Half-blood.

I walked towards my bed and lied down. I covered my eyes with my wrist. What should I do, what should I do, distance myself or find out what he's hiding.

Before I can decide, I heard someone knock on my door. "Zoe, its me, we need to talk" it was Lady Artemis. I hurriedly got out of bed and opened the door.

"Milady," I bowed to her.

"Zoe, we need to talk. This concerns the boy," she said in a serious tone. She closed the door and we sat down on a chair.

"We need to keep the boy silent and away from Zeus and the only safe place I could think off is..." she trailed off leaving me confused.

I suddenly realized what she was talking about. "What? Why?" I yelled.

"Ssshhh, keep your voice down, the other might hear you."

"Why does he need to stay? We can always bring him to Camp Half-blood," I said much softer this time. As much as I want the boy gone from my life, I can't bear to not know what he's hiding.

"If the campers were to know that he is the prophesy child, the Olympians would be alerted. Since Zeus, the power-greedy he is, might kill the boy in sight."

"What does this have to do with me milady?"

"Since you have the closest relationship to the boy than all of us, I want you to convince him to stay."

I couldn't believe what she was ordering me to do. She wants me to gain a boy's trust so we can make him stay here. I was gonna say something but she cut me off.

"And I'm pretty sure the boy's hiding something. Knowing you for thousands of years, you can't resist to find out if someone is hiding something from you," she smirked. Damn it, she knows me so well.

I was gonna protest but I first thought about the good thing about it. I at least have an excuse to get closer to the boy. "As you wish milady."

"That's it? You aren't gonna whine about being with a boy? You must be very eager to find out what he's hiding." I felt a blush creeping up on my cheek and she laugh. "Just don't get too attached to the boy, he may still become an enemy," I nodded.

"What if he doesn't want to stay? He might get overwhelmed by the other hunters constantly treating him badly," I asked.

"Then I would consult the hunters personally to treat the boy with respect, for now," she said with an evil smirk. I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. The first and last male she ever treated with respect was Orion and it didn't end well. Her twin brother, Apollo tricked her into killing him. I was glad my mistress killed her, he was constantly bragging about being better than a huntress.

I was yanked out of my thoughts by milady, "get some sleep, all you girls can wake up a bit late but this will be the last time."

"Your will Milady," I smiled. She then turned around, opened the door and left my tent.

I walked towards my bed and slumped down on it. How am I gonna gain the full trust of the boy?

 **A/N: Chapter 3 finished. I'm feeling a mixture of stress and depression and a bit of other things so I feel like I'm not gonna update any time soon. Next time guys I'll try to pull myself together so I can write efficiently. Don't forget to leave a review.**

 **"More reviews means a happier me, and happier me means better work. That also means happier you! It's a cycle, so keep it up"**  
 **-Starblade176 (chapter 11)**

 **That's me trying to cheer myself up. Also if you don't know who Starblade176 is, check his stories out. Its kinda sad because he stopped updating few years ago.**


	4. Percy's Power

**Chapter 4: Percy's power**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back and feeling much better now. I can't tell you guys why I felt so turmoil last time because its a secret between me, my aunt and my cousin and a few of her friends. Also, speaking of my cousin, I want to add her to my story and she wants to be like Elsa. Hahhaha. You'll see her soon enough.**

 **-Zoe-**

I was walking towards our animal pavilion. It's the tent where we keep our pet wolves. I was gonna feed them what they usually eat, raw pork. They can both eat cooked and raw good, but since they can eat raw, why even cook it?

I continued walking when I saw Percy feeding his own dog with pork ribs. Where does he get his own food? When he saw he smiled at me but I ignored it and walked towards the tent.

When I reached the tent I thought of something that can probably make the boy scared. Since we can command our wolves to do stuff a bunch of stuff, I can order them to frighten the boy.

I opened the tent and saw them moving back and forth. They're probably waiting to get their food. But their not gonna get it until they make Percy run for his life.

I made towards the alpha who was staring hungrily at me. "If you want to get your food, you need to do something first," I said with a mischievous smile.

I don't know how they can understand us but they usually follow our every order. "You see that boy," I pointed towards Percy. "I want you and your pack to frighten him a bit." If he understood what I just said, he made no sign.

"Not a single one of you gets to eat breakfast until you do." He suddenly shifted, he finally understood. He made a few sounds towards his pack mates and they all went outside.

I watched the scene unfold in front of me. They all encircled the boy and his dog and snarled at him. At first he looked very horrified when he saw them but he soon took a turkey leg out of his bag and throw it near the alpha's feet. The alpha looked at curiously before he took a bite out of it. I swore I heard something like a moan come out of him. He then scowled at me and turned back to his delicacy and continued eating. When he finished eating, he whimpered like he was asking for more. The others did the same. This didn't go as I planned.

He gave everybody a piece of leg and looked towards me with a smirk. I went outside, closed the tent behind me and stomped off.

 **-Line Break-**

I walked back towards our camp and head straight for the dining pavilion. All this feeding the wolves is making me hungry. I walked towards the table and saw everyone pacing around and talking with each other. I took my usual spot, which was right next to milady.

"What happened, I heard the some of the wolves growl earlier?" milady asked.

"It was nothing milady, I was just -"

"You were trying to scare the boy and it completely  
backfired," I nodded dejectedly and she laughed. "That's the last prank your ever gonna pull out at him, for now, because we still need to make him stay."

"Breakfast is ready," Phoebe called out. Everyone sat on their places and Phoebe placed the food at the table. Phoebe wasn't a really a great cook but she's the best we got. She cooked us a bunch of a fried fish which she probably hunt on the river.

I was now jealous at the wolves. I not really a fan of seafood. I like meat better.

"Girls, I have announcement to make," Artemis said. "You might not like it but we need to convince the boy to say."

Everyone yelled their protests like "I will castrate the boy if he comes near me" or "why does he need to stay, he is a disgusting male."

"I know its hard to believe it but we should treat the boy nicely, for now. If Zeus finds out that he, a son of Poseidon is roaming around, he will kill him on sight."

I looked at Angela who looked shocked. She just found out that she has a brother. "That boy is my brother?" she yelled out.

Milady bit her bottom lip and replied, "yes". I looked around and saw all the other hunters looked stunned.

"He might be the prophesy child," one blurted out.

Lady Artemis nodded. "I think so too, that's why we need to convince him to stay - or the titans will take over Olympus."

"But he's a male ..."

"What are you gonna chose, let a single male into our hunt until the prophecy is over or let the titans rule, who are also a bunch male?" She asked rather calmly.

Everyone paled at what Milady just said. Everyone was quiet for a while so I decided to break the silence. "C'mon girls, he's been through much at the hands of a male, maybe he'll be different." I'm defending a male, never thought that would happen again.

"Besides, I'll make him swear on the river on Styx to stay. Which means after he pledged, you can treat him badly all you want." By the time milady finished, everyone has an evil smirk on their faces including milady. Now I feel bad for the boy.

I know that I shouldn't feel any sympathy for the boy... but after he saved my life, I kinda changed a bit. I have a feeling he may be different, better than any other male. He did after all suffer at the hands on one.

And as if one cue, he appeared with the wolves following him. The dogs wouldn't stop whimpering and Percy looked like he was gonna explode.

"What are you doing with our wolves boy?" Lucy yelled. "Go play with your own wolf. You're getting your male germs on them."

"I can't. They wont stop following me," he said exasperatedly, as if he tried everything to get them to stop following him

"It is because you fed them and they want more. They wont stop following you until they fall asleep or we give them the order." I said with a smirk. This wasn't part of my plan but at least it's annoying him.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "then what are you waiting for? Order them already."

"First of all, you don't order me around bob; second, why should I, it looks like they're happy in what they are doing so I wont stop them. And they only fall asleep if they're tired or if they're to full to move," I retorted.

He looked at me irritatingly and turned around. He whistled and Samuel bounded towards him. He climbed on top of him which I think Samuel hated. Judging by the annoyed face of the duo-head, they don't liked being ride on. Then he started running towards the shadow of a tree. Before they can disappear though, Artemis flashed herself in front of the boy, making them stop dead on the their tracks.

"Where are you going boy?" Milady hissed, clearly irritated by his actions.

"Pardon me Lady Artemis, I only need some fresh air and time so the wolves will forget about me." He shifted himself on the back Samuel so he was more comfortable.

"How can we trust you that you'll be coming back?"

"I, Percy Jackson, swear on the river of Styx that I'll be back be later." With that thunder rumbled on the sky despite how clear the weather is. Milady then step aside and the boy ran through the shadow.

 **-Percy-**

After saying my oath, thunder rumbled on the sky and Lady Artemis stepped out of the way.

"go," I said to Samuel telepathically. He bounded towards the shadow casted by the tree and everything was dark for a while.

I then familiar surroundings around me. I was on top of a cliff with a breathtaking view of the forest below me. You could already which I guess was a mile away but still only see nothing but a bunch of trees. This place is also good for watching a sunset.

I got off Samuel and took in everything I see in front of me, as if I haven't been here a couple of times already. I set myself down on the grass and waited for my aunt and mom. While I was asleep, they both came to me in my dream.

 **-flashback(dream)-**

I was on the first foster home that took me in. I looked around and saw a 4 year old version of me, sitting at the stairs eating all by myself. I looked at the direction he was looking at and saw kids playing and laughing. I remembered the days when I still stayed here. It was a painful reminder that I would be anything but normal. The only reason I stayed here inside these walls is because I knew I wouldn't survive there all by myself.

When the little version of me finished eating and was gonna head back inside, my vision changed. At first, I saw nothing but darkness but a few moments later my soon-to-be mommy appeared.

"Mommy!" I didn't know why called her that. Probably because I wanted to have a mommy again. I ran up to her and hugged her. I thought I was gonna pass through her because this was only a dream. Fortunately, I didn't.

"Hello my child," she said with a warm child.

"When are you gonna come and get me mommy. I don't think I can stand the hunters for too long. They're nothing but a bunch of meanies," I whinnied

Someone chuckled behind me. "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks of them that way." I turned around and saw aunt Hecate. I ran up too her and gave her a hug as well.

"I'm sorry my child. I wont be able to come and get you until you are 10 years old," she said sadly. "but tomorrow I'll come and see you in the morning at the old rendezvous." At this my face lit up.

I was gonna say something back at them when my surroundings became even darker and both of them disappeared. Few minutes passed and still nothing happened. I was gonna scream when a pair of giant gold eyes opened in front of me. I then heard a laugh that sent chill down my spine.

"So this is the child that was sent to defeat me." the voice said that sounded like someone was scratching on the blackboard. "The fates must've finally decided to overthrow Olympus." He then started laughing again which made want to cower in fear but I didn't let him see it. "I'll be looking forward to our future fight, grandson." With that he started glowing brighter and brighter until I was shakenly awaken by Samuel.

"Are you okay milord? you were yelling and trashing around.

"It's nothing, I'm still a bit shaken by my nightmare though."

 **-end of flashback-**

Earlier today, I explained everything to him. He paled a bit when I mentioned the raspy voice and the golden eyes. He said that it was the kings of the titans, Kronos. If he was starting to reform, it would very bad news for Olympus. Sure Zeus defeated him all on his own and saved his siblings but this, Kronos is probably gonna build an army to raze Olympus.

"Percy." I shaken out of my thoughts and turned around and saw my and mommy. I ran up to them and gave them a hug.

Samuel walked up to them awkwardly and bowed to them.

"Nice to see you again Orthrus Jr. I hope you treated my future son well." I couldn't hear their rest of the conversation because they were talking telepathically. The longer their conversation lasted, the paler Samuel get. They eventually finished when Samuel nodded the last time.

"Your aunty couldn't make it because she was too busy with a few things."

"It's okay, at least your here," I said with a smile on my face.

We sat the edge of the cliff and we traded stories. I told her my life with Samuel and how the hunt finally found me. I also told her about Zoe and how I stupidly revealed to her some of my secret.

"ooohhh, you have a crush on her don't you," she teased.

"I-I don- do not," I stammered.

"Oh, then why are you stammering." At this, I felt my face get hot and she laughed.

I continued telling her my story. I told her how I defeated the minotaur and how I protected Zoe.

"Look at you. A 6 year old boy already saving a 2 thousand year old damsel in distress." I couldn't stop myself for blushing again and she continued laughed. Good thing no one is here but us.

After finishing my story, she told me hers. She told it was just plain old boring stuff and I wouldn't want to here it.

We sat there with comfortable silence for a while, until she remembered that I was cut off during the dream.

"What happened in the dream when we were cut off," she looked at me worriedly. I told her what I told Samuel a while ago. I told her the giant gold eyes and the very creepy voice.

After I finished I saw her looking at the ground with a grim expression. She was murmuring something but I couldn't quite grasp a what she was saying.

She looked at me seriously, "Percy, please know that I love you and I'll never hurt you on purpose. But right now, I need to do this ensure your safety." I just nodded, completely lost for words.

She then said something that I didn't understand and my right eye suddenly felt painful. I screamed in pain as the pain continued. It lasted a whole minute before the pain finally subsided.

She hugged me, "I'm sorry Percy, I just want to keep you safe until I can finally get you." I noticed tears falling from her eyes. "I know you didn't wanted this kind of life but..." she trailed off.

"It's okay mommy, I know you're doing this for my sake. You're just protecting me." I comforted her until she stopped crying.

"Thank you Percy, I'm lucky to have you as my child." After that, no more words were needed to be said as both know what they're feeling at the moment. Mommy just cuddled me until she spoke finally spoke up.

"Percy, you should go back to the hunters, they're probably waiting for you. You been gone for 5 hours already and you haven't had lunch yet."

"Do I have to go back to the hunt?" I pouted.

She chuckled. "As much I want you here, you swear on river of Styx remember."

"Fine." I stood up stretched my limbs and looked around my surroundings. I saw Samuel fast asleep and with a few birds on top of him.

I walked towards him and shooed the bird away. I shook him until he woke up.

He yawned, "ready to go yet milord?"

"yup and stop calling me lord. Just call me Percy. Got it?"

"As you wish, Percy."

I turned around and saw my mommy looking at me questioningly.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna give me a goodbye kiss." I ran up to her, hugged her and gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"I love you Percy," she said, still hugging me tightly.

"I love you to mommy."

With that, she pulled away and kissed me on the forehead before a she was surrounded by a dark mist and disappeared.

 **-Line Break-**

 **-Zoe-**

It was more or less 5:30 in the afternoon. The boy left 12 noon and is already gone for 5 hours. I wonder where he went.

Today was just like a normal day for us. Since we weren't given any monsters to hunt, were having our free time.

I was walking around our camp we need nothing else to do. Lady Artemis said that she'll be back before dinner time and is gonna ask the boy if he is willing to stay.

After lapping the camp for the 12th time, I decided to practice my archery. I went towards the archery range when I saw something move under the shadows.

"Who's there." On instinct, I notched an arrow and pointed it there.

I heard the leaves rustle and a boy and two-headed dog came out of it.

"I was just gone for a few hours and you don't recognize me already?" he looked at me incredulously.

Something's off. His power feels different. It feels like he got stronger in just a few hours. But his power... it feels ancient. As if it came from a primordial god or goddess.

"Hey." He snapped his fingers and I was yanked out of my thoughts. "You were spacing out. Is something wrong?"

"Where were you in the last few hours?" I asked sternly. I still haven't pointed my arrow away from him, just in case he is a threat.

"I went to get some fresh -" I cut him off.

"Specific."

He frowned at me. "That's none of your business. Also, that place doesn't have a name you know.

I let my arrow fly but aimed it beside his head. This boy is starting to get on my nerves.

He just stood there, with a deadpan expression. Like he anticipated that I was fire an arrow but not aimed at him.

"I'll ask you again, where you did you go earlier? And why is that you have an ancient aura on you." I notched another arrow and aimed it at him. The dog snarled at me but I paid him no attention.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you talking about? I just hang out with my mommy and went to a food store, to eat lunch and went back here."

Question started out popping out of my head when he mentioned 'mommy'. I thought his mommy was dead. Did he just lied to us? That wasn't a lie... he was telling the truth. He swore on the river of Styx. But still, he said that he was just hanging out with his mommy.

I was gonna my open mouth and was gonna ask him a question when he suddenly snapped his fingers and I forgot what I was thinking about.

 **-Percy-**

How stupid can I be? I just told her again the things that anyone shouldn't know. And know I was forced to erase her memories. I wonder how much I erased. Since I haven't fully mastered in erasing memories, I have a doubt that I went too much.

She looked at me questioningly before she notched an arrow and aimed it at my head.

'oh shoot, I did I went too far?,' I thought to myself.

"What was I gonna do again Percy?" She lowered her bow. She looked around like she was trying to remember what she was doing.

'oh good, she still remembers me'

I thought of something to tell her when a horn suddenly sounded.

"We are under attack, again," she said. "Twice already in one week. They must be getting persistent".

-Line Break-

We both rushed to the battlefield and saw armies of monsters being hold of by the hunters. The bloodthirsty monsters consisted of a hell hound, dracaena archers and lastroygian giants with massive clubs for weapons.

The girls were pretty fine on their own but I knew they wouldn't last long. As they keep turning monsters into dust, more will just replace them. Eventually, everyone will tire themselves out and soon will be overrun. We need to help them.

I followed Zoe who rushed to the hunters. While running she shot some hell hounds who were getting too close to the others.

"Phoebe!" Zoe yelled. A girl turned around and pointed an arrow at us but soon lowered it. When she spotted he glared at me and looked at Zoe again.

"Where were you? Were starting to get overrun by this creatures," Phoebe said exasperatedly. She quickly notched an arrow and shot it behind us. I turned around and saw dracaena who was apparently trying to sneak up on us before it turned into dust.

"I can't remember exactly," Zoe said, trying to remember what she was doing earlier.

"What?"

"Nevermind ... where is Lady Artemis?" She took out her bow and started firing arrows rapidly.

"She still isn't back yet." She looked at me with annoyance. "Go make yourself useful boy and help us."

I nodded and ran to the river with Samuel in pursuit. When I reached the river, I willed the water and I felt a tug in my gut. I looked at Samuel who remained deadpan and quiet the whole day.

"You've been awfully silent. Is something bothering you?" I asked.

"Yeah... Your mom kinda threatened me earlier for not taking care of you properly," he replied sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"She said I was suppose to be taking care of you, not the other way around."

"She said that," I looked at him shocked. "Don't worry about that. I like it how I treat you. I'll talk to her about it if I see her."

"Thank you master..." he tackled me to the ground and licked me with me with its two head.

I lost control of the water and it fell to the ground. "okay, okay, I get it. Can you get off me now," I said as he continued licking me. When he finally stopped, I willed a least a gallon of water with my power and rushed back to the hunters.

 **-Line Break-**

When we finally reached there, the battlefield was a mess. Some hunters were injured and were getting tend to. Lady Artemis finally came back and helped Zoe and Phoebe hold off the continuous wave of monsters.

"Samuel, go help the hunters. I'll see what I can do with this." With that he bounded off to the nearest monsters and attacked them viciously with his claws and fangs.

I looked at the bubble of water that I was gonna use to fight against them. At this kind of circumstance, I should be tired already. But during those times running in the streets and continuously fighting monsters who threatened us, I finally got used to it.

My plan was to use the water little by little and use it as a projectile. I separated a dot of water from the source and tried hardened it as hard as I can. I don't know if my plan is gonna work.

I willed it to shoot like a bullet to the nearest monster, which was a hell hound, and it pass through it easily. It tried to let out a yelp but it quickly turned into dust. I was shocked at how easy that was.

"This is going to be fun," I said with a smirk. I then willed all the water to be a size of a bullet and hardened it. I then stretched out my hand forward and willed all the ice-hard bullets towards the sea of monsters.

When I unleashed my bullet barrage, weariness struck me and I sunk to my knees. I surveyed the area to look how effective my barrage was. All the monsters that were pushing the hunters turned into.

I looked at the hunters. Lady Artemis and Zoe looked at me in shock while the other remaining hunters scowled at me. I look around and tried to find where Samuel is. I jumped in surprise when he suddenly jumped out of a shadow.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Percy, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Why did you hogged all the fun," the other head pouted and I just smirked.

"You need to be faster than that if you don't want me to kill all the monsters," I said jokingly.

"aaaahhhh!" I heard a girl yelp in pain. I tried to locate where the sound came from. It came from the girl that got angry at me yesterday. She got separated with the group and was limping towards them with an arrow on her leg. I looked behind her saw a bunch of monsters left and a lastroygian giant towering over her. The giant was readying to swing his club towards her.

On instinct, I ran towards her as fast as my legs can carry me. When the giant swung his club sideways, I made it in time to get her out of the way but not myself. I felt a searing of pain travel all over my body as the abnormally giant club he me at the side of my ribcage. I heard a crunching sound inside of me; I guess that's my bone cracking. I was sent flying for a moment before I crashed to a tree at the other side of my ribcage, again making a crunching sound.

'So this is how it ends huh?'

 **-Lady Artemis-**

I stood there in shock. The boy sacrificed himself and save Angela, the huntress that treated him badly. All the way here, I heard the boy's ribcage cracking as the club hit him and as he crashed to a tree. I stared at where the motionless body of the boy was.

"he is gone," I deadpanned. I couldn't protect the possible prophecy child. Because of me, Olympus might lose this war.

I felt like crying. No male would've done same thing he did. He could've run and save himself like a selfish male would do... but instead he took the bullet and died doing it.

When I felt like I was gonna shed a tear at a male for the first time in a thousand years, his body began to glow of a dark aura. His body then suddenly started floating in place, still surrounded by a dark aura. I was gonna ran towards the boy but not before he let a scream and showered everything in purple that was so bright that even I needed to look away.

When the light finally subsided, I looked at him again and he fell to the ground.

"Ahh, Lady Artemis," Zoe said, completely awestruck.

I surveyed the area and I too was dumbstruck. The glow of light that the boy released obliterated the remaining monsters. But it didn't only obliterated the monsters, the forest and grass as well. The whole field was charred. We were the only living thing within a kilometer.

I looked back at the boy, still too shocked at what just happened. Just who is this kid. No 6 year old can have that much power inside of them.

"Percy!" Angela said and she rushed to his side. Again, I was shocked, but this by her actions. I knew Angela has a hatred for male. Maybe because after he saved her life that made her change her demeanor towards him.

She tried to look for a pulse. She sighed when she found that he is still alive. I sighed as well. Maybe all hope is not lost.

I made my way towards him with the others behind me. I knelt down and gave him some of my energy to heal his bones. When I was giving some of my energy, I realized that nothing seems to be broken. I thought heard something crack during his escapade.

"It's because you get fully healed after you have released it." A woman stated out behind us like she read my mind.

I turned around and saw ...

 **A/N: Hahahahh... my very first cliffy. Chapter 4 complete. I'm fairly sure that you know guys who this person is. I'll try not to make Percy a bit OP. He'll become powerful but he'll also face powerful enemies. I not yet sure when I'll add my cousin here, but she'll be here. Don't forget to leave a review guys and gals. Suggestions are always welcome and flames wont be tolerated, if there are any.**

 **-sixthstar, signing out.**


	5. Who is this inside me?

**Chapter 5: Who's this inside of me?**

 **A/N: Sorry for the very late update guys. I have a very tough time writing this story, since I have 4 projects, ongoing at the same time, especially if you have a play to act. But... I wont use that excuse for not updating earlier. Anyways, here is chapter 5.**

"It's because you get fully healed after you have released it." A woman stated out behind us like she read my mind.

I turned around and saw a woman who looked obsessed with the color black. She wore a black dress, black lipstick, black shoes. Basically, all the things she is wearing is color black. But the thing that made me scared is her aura. Normally I wouldn't panic if sense a different and weird aura, but hers... it feel ancient...

"Who are you?" Tracy asked cautiously, since she probably sensed her aura as well.

She looked towards me, "Ask your mistress. She probably knows who I am." Everyone then looked at me questioningly.

I tried connecting the pieces together. She has an ancient aura... which could only mean that she must be a primordial goddess. Who's the primordial goddess who likes to dress like a goth? I can only think of one but I don't know what the hades is she doing here.

"La-lady Nyx?" I stuttered out.

She smiled at me and all the hunters looked at her wide-eyed before they kneel to one leg. I would have followed their actions suit if I wasn't to occupied by my thoughts. What the hades is she doing here and what did she meant when she said 'released it.'

I finally followed their action and kneeled to her. I looked at her and she frowned when she looked at us.

"With all do respect Lady Nyx, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit here?" I asked nervously. I'm so nervous that I was shaking. No primordial god or goddess for thousands of years has showed... but here she is now, right in front of me. She can probably easily kill us with a flick of her hand if she wanted to.

"Enough of the formalities first, it's starting to get annoying," She said in an irritated tone.

We flinched when she raised her voice but stood up.

"My concerns are of that boy," she pointed towards Percy who was still knocked out, "and that dog," she pointed towards Samuel who's expression was shock before it changed to fear. She walked towards the hybrid dog who was now cowering in fear.

"You have failed at being this boy's guardian yet again Samuel. First, instead of taking care of him, he took care of you." I saw Nyx starting to get red in rage. Why does she care about this boy very much.

"Now, because of your insolence, he almost died," she bellowed. I now feel dark aura coursing her body.

"Tell me son of the Orthrus, give me a reason why should I let you live? Knowing Percy, he would show you mercy. He would be saddened if you suddenly disappear without a trace, he cares for you and I suggest that you don't waste it," she said coldly.

I tried to figuring out what the relationship of Lady Nyx to this boy. I turned towards the hunters who might have some answers but they all just looked confused just like me.

I heard Samuel make a few whimpering sounds but since I can't speak dog, I didn't understand any of it.

Me and the hunters stood there for a minute listening to a conversation that we can only hear from one person.

"Still, you shouldn't have let him save the girl. They're just a bunch of girls gathered by an Olympian who could always find a replacement if every time someone dies."

At this, my blood started to boil. How dare she talk about the hunters like that. The boy knows what he would get himself into if she save Angela. He did it on his own accord. If someone bad-mouthed about the hunters, I wont hesitate to shoot a flurry of silver arrows at them, even if its a primordial god or goddess.

Before I can act though Angela spoke up. "He made his own choice. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead right now.

She turned towards us with eyes still full of rage. I noticed some of the hunters flinch on her glare. Her eyes looked murderous which made me lose all of my anger towards her.

"I don't care for any of you hunters. My only concern is the survival of my son -" she bit her bottom lip.

I was shocked, once again. A bunch of questions popped inside my head. I thought this boy is one of the sons of Poseidon. If he isn't, how come he power over water. If he is a son of both them, wouldn't that make him a god.

I was yanked out of my thoughts when another immortal appeared beside her.

"You summoned me Lady Nyx." I looked at the goddess closely and saw Hecate.

Nyx nodded. She leaned towards her whispered something to Hecate's ear. When she finished she turned towards us with a deadpan expression.

"I trust that my son will be in good hands Lady Artemis. You will only bring him up to Olympus when he turns ten. If something happens to my son-" she was suddenly surrounded by moving darkness and as quick as it had appear it was gone.

I nodded blankly and she nodded back. She walked over towards Percy. The hunters cleared a path for her when she got close. She knelt beside him and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry my son, you'll have to stay here for a while. The fates doesn't want me to take care of you myself. Have a fun time here Percy. I love you."

She stood up and examined us.

"If one of you hurts my son, I'll send you to a place even worse than the Tartarus.

The hunters paled a bit but nodded. She walked past me and went back towards Hecate.

"Where done here Hecate," and they disappeared. I felt something tug inside my head and I suddenly forgot who those two persons are.

"Umm... what just happened?" Angela asked. "Who were those two persons earlier?" She hit her head a couple of times trying to remember.

I looked all the hunters and they too looked like they forgotten something. I remembered everything what we just talked about, but I suddenly forgot who were we talking to. I remembered the person being the mom of Percy but I couldn't remember who she is. They also said to bring him to Olympus when he is ten years old.

I turned towards Percy who was still passed out. I sent him some of my godly energy to double check if 'it' really fully healed him. It did.

"What are we gonna do now, milady." I turned around and saw everyone looking at me questioningly.

 **-Line Break-**

 **-Percy-**

Welp, that absolutely sucked. After being hit by a club and crashing into a tree, the pain was unbearable. The pain was too much for me to handle and I passed out.

When I thought I was done for, I saw the huge golden eyes in front of me again.

"hahaha," I remembered that spine tingling laugh. "Is that it? I thought you where the destined to-"

The gold eyes suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a blinding purple light. At first nothing happened, I then suddenly felt immense pain once again.

I thought you couldn't get hurt inside of a dream. Apparently I was dead wrong. When the pain finally subsided, I heard a voice. I thought it was the golden-eyed freak again, but it was less scary.

"You're the one who is supposed to tame me." I frantically looked around, searching for the source of the voice, but to no avail.

"Fat chance kid. I gave you some of my power so you can somehow survive this and so I can finally meet you in person. I'm just disappointed though when I first saw you. I don't know why she gave me to you though, and since I can't go to another body until I'm order to, I'm staying here, " the mysterious voice said

"If you let your anger get the best of you, I'll take over and **there will be bloodshed** ," he emphasized the last four words to make his point

When he finished I felt a chill go down my spine. This mysterious person who invaded my body can kill thousands if I don't control my anger. How did this person get inside my body?

Then realization dawned to me. So this what happened when my eye suddenly started to hurting.

"yup, she gave me to you so you wouldn't die that easily," the mysterious read my mind.

"Can you stop reading my mind please?" I said in an irritated tone. So this is what it feels like if someone keeps constantly reading your mind.

"Dude, where inside the same body, that can't be helped." He said 'dude' like we've known each other for years.

"Why can't I read your mind then."

"Its because I learned how to shield my mind from intruders."

"What!? How do I do it?"

"You need that know that for yourself, little bro." I started to get annoyed by this guy.

"What did I do?" he whinnied.

"Shut up."

"Alright, Alright, jeez. I was just playing around. If you can't stand that long without being angry, how are you gonna stop me from killing all the people you care for."

I was saddened by this. He's right, if I can't tolerate this much insult from this weird person, how much more with the hunters.

"Who are you calling weird? From my point of view, your the weird one. With that weird skin color and how small you are, that's the definition of weird to me."

I started to get annoyed again. "Will you shut the hell up!".

"Calm down little bro." A figure appeared in front of me. He's wearing a black leather turtleneck jacket with steampunk gloves and a khaki cargo shorts. Behind me, I noticed something that resembled huge wings. It looked like it came out of an 8-bit game because it kinda looks like a pixelated dark flaming wings. His skin is a very dark shade of gray and his hair, which reaches up to his nose, is dark blue. I'm not sure if I'm imagining it but I see black flames lingering on his arms. He doesn't seem panicked about it so I just pretended I didn't notice it. He looked like a badass ghost who was ready to kill anybody who stands in his way.

"Are you done being judgemental already?" he asked in an annoyed tone. He started walking casually towards me which made me panic.

"Relax," he stopped a few feet away from me. "I wont hurt you," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Because all the pain that you feel will come back to me. That's the only thing stopping me right now from killing you and taking over your body." At this, I started to panic again.

"So... you wont hurt me unless you want to hurt yourself?"

He looked at me curiously. "But if you hurt yourself, it wont be inflicted at me," he said with a smirk.

"darn it," I muttered and he chuckled. Then, another question popped inside my head.

"You'll get hurt as well if you hit me. But, if you challenge me, all the pain that we feel, wont be inflicted at us. Its the only way for you to tame me," he read my mind again.

"And for your last question, the only way for you to stop me from rampaging is either by challenging and defeating me or someone knocking me out or me giving you control manually, which I highly doubt that would happen."

That last part didn't crossed my mind yet but that can be helpful in the future. He looked at his wrist like he was looking at his wrist watch, which I'm pretty sure he doesn't have, and looked at me again with a smirk.

"Well little bro, looks like our time together is over, for now," he said before turning his back on me, walking and disappearing at the dark surroundings.

I then felt an incredible pain on my stomach and I felt myself waking up.

I launched upright in shock. I looked around and saw I was inside a tent. I notice a red cross that I usually see in hospitals and knew I was inside the infirmary.

When I was still scanning the area, I heard a faint snoring. I notice a girl with her head on her forearms and was fast asleep . I contemplated in waking her up but I suddenly notice that she's the girl who wanted to attack me the other day and the girl that pushed away from the massive club.

I quietly tried to get up and get out of the tent as quickly and quietly as possible. But as soon as I tried to move, she stirred and she too was soon awake.

She looked around drowsily, she just woke up after all. When she saw me, we both stared at each other for a while until I broke the silence.

"Uhh... hey..." I was kind of nervous though. I'm not sure if she is going to attack me or do something worse.

"oh... you're finally awake," she said. She rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"How long was I out?"

"About a week but-"

"A week?!" I screamed. How did that happen? I was only passed out for a few minutes. Does time work differently when were dreaming of a weird ghost inside our own body? I hope not.

"Hey... Thank you."

"Uhh... What?" I blurted out like an idiot.

She came up to me and pulled me into a hug which took me by surprise.

"I said, thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving me, you idiot."

"It was nothing," I said. I'm still shock that she's hugging me right now.

"Nothing?" she half-yelled, half-asked. She pulled back from the hug and smacked me upside on the head.

"You nearly died saving my skin, and you think it's nothing?" she looked at me incredulously.

"I know that you had a tough life in the past. Your love ones probably died, but that doesn't mean you can just take the bullet for everyone and think its nothing," she said. I was started to get depressed again when I reminisced about my mom being abused and killed by Gabe. I didn't even notice that tears started falling from my eyes.

"Besides-" she continued before hugging, "there might be a person who still cares for you."

I pulled back and looked at her questioningly.

"Who might that be?"

"Me, of course," she said.

"Uhhh..." I replied, completely lost for words.

She sighed, "when you took the bullet for me and Zoe, I started realizing that you're probably different from other male. Your not a coward, selfish, pompous, greedy, abusive...male. I could keep going for days, saying all the bad things about male and none of it fit your description. You might still be a growing kid, but you might become the first decent male."

I stood there, taking in everything she said to me. She said that I was the 'first decent male'. I know meanings of different words but I don't what 'decent' means.

I must've been spacing out because she is looking at me strangely.

"You don't know what 'decent' means do you?" I shook my head dejectedly.

"It means that you show kindness to other people. You care for other people even better than yourself. You care about the feelings or problems of other people and all those good stuff," she said before hugging me again for the third time today.

"And that is what I expect from you...," she paused for a second, "little brother."

I pulled out of the hug, again, and looked at her shocked. "Brother? But we've different parents."

She shook her head. She looked around until I saw her stare at a glass of water. I looked at her quizzically until the water inside the glass started moving and went towards us. She held out her hand and the water started twirling around it.

"As you can see," she said, giving to me the floating water. "We both have control over water. We might have different mothers but we do have the same birth father."

I held my breath because of the tension I'm filling inside of me. I was finally gonna now my birth father. The same father who left us at the mercy of the pig named Gabe Ugliano.

"Poseidon," she spat the words like poison on her mouth.

"Poseidon," I copied her way of saying it. "Olympian god of the seas, earthquakes and tidal waves is my deadbeat father huh," I said bitterly. When mommy and auntie explained to me all about the gods, the one who turned out to be my father, is my favorite. Was my favorite. I mean, who doesn't want to have the power to create waves and earthquakes. Now... all I have for him is nothing but hatred. I want to avenge my mother who was killed because of him.

"H-hey," she stammered. I noticed her looking me at me frightened. I didn't even notice that I was being covered with dark aura because of my anger. I then remembered what that mysterious person told me. 'If you let your anger get the best of you, I'll take over and there will be bloodshed.'

I took deep breaths and calmed myself down.

"Where did you get that powerful aura?" she asked, still shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. She narrowed her eyes at me like she is trying to find that I lied to her or not. It was doing its job pretty well because I started to feel guilty for lying to her.

"I can see guilt in your face Percy. I now you're lying to me."

"I can't tell you."

"awww, c'mon Percy, we're family. You can tell me," she pouted.

I sighed in defeat, "fine, I'll tell you." With that she jumped in joy.

"Swear on the river of Styx that you will keep this for yourself unless I tell you to," I said

"I swear to your terms Percy." Thunder rumbled outside the infirmary tent.

 **-Line Break-**

I told her how I was saved by my soon-to-be mother and she healed my eye. She was shock when Nyx, primordial goddess of the night helped me.

"It was Lady Nyx who appeared last week," she said like she just suddenly forgotten about her. I looked at her quizzically. She told me that after my stupid escapade, my mommy appeared. She told how my mommy spoke to Samuel and how she threatened them.  
I then told her how Hecate gave me her blessing and why she wanted to become my aunt. I told her how I would scare bullies shitless and how I made them fight each other. I felt like a huge amount of weight was lifted from my chest. It feels really good when you share to a family one of your secrets.

After retelling all of my stories to her, she told me hers. I had to comfort her a few times so she can continue telling her story. She told me how she was abducted and was abused by pirates. She told me how she finally had enough and how she nearly died when a huge tidal wave came out of nowhere and hit the ship. She was able to calm me down when I wanted destroy everything sight because of the way that she was treated. I didn't know that other males were like that. That's probably the reason why the hunters hate male with passion.

She then told me how Lady Artemis found her and allowed her to join the hunt. She told me that she too hates Poseidon because he just left her at the mercy of the wicked pirates.

"That's is one more thing we have in common. Hatred towards our own birth dad."

"If you're gonna beat our dad into a pulp, don't forget to send me an invitation," we both chuckled.

She then told me her life in the hunt. The other girls treated her nicely albeit she isn't a virgin anymore.  
After finishing her story, I stood up and stretched my limbs. She did the same. I looked around for a clock and surprisingly, there wasn't any.

"What time is it, sis."

"I don't know," she said before grabbing my shoulder. "Let's go out and see." With that we walked outside the tent.

 **-Line Break-**

 **-Zoe-**

I was examining the hunters behavior. They're frustrated because they couldn't remember who they saw the last week. I too is frustrated at the moment. We all remembered that she was the boy's mother. We also remembered that if we don't treat the boy nicely, there will be consequences. I doubt the others would follow that.

I was pacing back and forth in front of my tent and it was already 8 o'clock in the evening, more or less. I considered going to the archery range to cool off when I heard laughter behind me. I turned and saw Angela along with Percy and Samuel. They're laughing while I'm so frustrated that I wanted to kill a monster in sight.

I made my way towards them still frustrated. When they saw me they looked at me questioningly.

"What's wrong Zoe?" Angela asked.

"What's wrong? Everything is wrong," I exploded.

"There shouldn't be a filthy male in the hunt and you shouldn't be hanging out with me. I don't know why Lady Artemis is allowing this filthy boy to stay. He should've already been turned into a jackalope and hunted for sport. Just because her mother died doesn't mean that he is allowed to stay here. All of our parents die, because we endanger their lives but they still protect us anyway. And now, I can't remember what happened last week before the night he should've died." At my outburst, hunters started surrounding us and started yelling at Percy.

They yelled things like 'she's right, why are you still here' or 'get away from our camp, filthy males aren't allowed here'.

I then felt pain on my cheek and I staggered backwards. I turned around to look at my attacker and saw Angela, angry with her fist tightly clenched that blood started dripping from it.

"How dare you talk my brother that way. He just saved my life and yours and that's your atonement to him."

I looked at Percy and saw with his head low and tears dripping from his eyes. I started feeling guilty now. I didn't know what came over me. It's maybe because I was so frustrated that I needed to get that thing out of my chest.

"Percy... I..." I stammered. He then ran towards Samuel and got on him. Angela turned around and saw what Percy is doing.

"Percy," we yelled in unison but the hybrid dog just jumped into a shadow, leaving us.

"What's going on here." I turned around and saw Lady Artemis. The hunters cleared a path for her and she made her way towards us and stopped in front of me and Angela.

"She made my brother upset and now he left and I don't know where he went," she spoke up.

Lady Artemis glared at me. The glare she gives when one of the hunters breaks their oath. She then glared at the hunters surrounding us.

"I'm disappointed at you. All of you," she said in very cold tone. "Especially at you Zoe," she turned at me deadpan expression. "He risk his life to save your skin and in return you made him upset." She turn her back on me again and looked at the remeaning hunters.

"He risked his life just to save your sisters. Isn't that enough to earn your respect." The hunters now lowered their head in guilt.

"We're sorry milady," I said.

"We're sorry milady," the hunters said in unison except for Angela.

"It isn't me you should be sorry to," she said, still in a cold tone.

"Its just that... we can't remember who this boy's mother is." The hunters nodded.

"Your not the only ones who got their memory erased." We looked at her confused.

"On the night the mother of the boy appeared. I too forgot who that was." We were shocked by this, especially me. I know that Percy can erase memories, but can he erase the memory of an Olympian? Impossible... he was at the verge of death, how can still erase someone's memory? I only know that it can be only erased by another god or goddess or by a potion.

"I was frustrated as well, trying to think who that person was. But, I let it slide because I feel like we're gonna meet up with her again. If this is what the fates had planned, then we can't do anything about it." The hunters just nodded, still probably sad and guilty because of what had happened.

"I'll go look for the boy," she said.

"I'll come with you, he is my brother." She turned towards Angela who was still angry at the events that just happened.

"No, I'll give you a free time so you can cool off," she replied.

She then turned to us. "And the rest of you, ready dinner and gather up your courage. You're gonna need it." She then walked off to towards a random direction in the woods.

 **-Artemis-**

I maximize my sense to find where the nearest ancient power is. Surprisingly, it is not that far.

I walked towards that direction with my head swimming in my thoughts. I needed to lie to them so they can feel guilty fo what they did and so they can just forget about it.

I didn't let it slide. I just kept my frustration bottled up inside of me. So, while I'm looking for the boy, I'm going to try to clear my thoughts.

The forest is peaceful at the moment, the perfect time to make me forget about my frustration.

It is so pleasant to plunge into this endless verdure, I feel the breath of fresh air on my face, I smell the divine fragrance of flowers, listening to the sounds of croaking frogs.

I continue wandering towards the nearest ancient aura all the time, listening to the chirping birds and buzzing insects. It led me to a brook.

It took a while to decide which way I should go. Follow the current or don't

I followed the direction where the brook flows when it suddenly stopped flowing. I started to get confused. Is this the doing of the boy or a water nymph who lives here? If this is the boy's doing, how can he control something this large without tiring quickly. He must be stronger than I anticipated.

The current hasn't returned yet so I just followed the direction where it was last heading.

While I was walking, I was able to clear some of my thoughts but the frustration was still there. The only way I can get rid of it is to know the truth.

I continued on my trail when I finally saw a boy. I walked a little closer and hid behind a bush.

He was bare-footed and was standing over the water. It was Percy, with his hands like he was trying to make himself float. On the other side of the stream was his hybrid dog who clearly looks bored.

I contemplated on what I should I say to him. I wasn't used to talking to males who didn't wanted to get their pride wounded. I'm only used to talk to girls who opens up easily when you use cards correctly. Even though this is a growing little kid were talking about, I don't know how to approach one, especially if he was just upset a while ago.

"We know you're there Lady Artemis," he called out.

What the... how did he know I was there. He doesn't have senses like my hunters do. Or maybe it was the dog who told him. I turned towards the dog who was happily snoozing away.

"I assure you Lady Artemis that I found out you where there by myself," he said with smirk.

Can he read minds or something. I came out of my hiding spot and walked towards him but stopped when I was at the edge of the stream.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, still unsure what to say.

He looked at me curiously before he Indian-sit on the top of the water. "Shoot," he said.

"What?"

He sighed, "go ahead."

I started to think what I should say first. "Look, I'm sorry my hunters treated you that way. It is jus-" he cut me off.

"It's not your fault Lady Artemis. They have their private reasons on why they should hate me. I was upset earlier because her words stung my heart," he said with a blush on his cheek.

I studied him curiously before realization dawned at me. "You have a crush on my lieutenant?" I nearly yelled. The dog jumped and was now wide awake.

"No I don't," he said but his blush was giving him away. I could use this to my advantage albeit I teach the hunters quite the opposite.

"Shut up," he yelled.

I turned towards him who turned even redder but he was glaring at his dog who looked like he was smirking. He was probably teasing the boy as well.

He turned back to me with a blush still visible on his cheek. "What else do you want to talk about anyways," he said, wanting to change the subject.

I first thought the best way to say it. "Will you come back to camp. The hunters are really sorry for what they did. They want to apologize to you personally."

I saw the look on his face, like he was thinking long and hard about it. After a minute of thinking, he shook his head.

"It is best that I stay away from them. Since they were thought to hate all males, and as a male, it is probably best that I don't come near them unless I want to keep what keeps me a male," he said in a depressed tone.

I bit back a chuckle at his statement. If I want him to come back to camp, I need to find and hit the right spots.

"If you don't come back, you wont be able to see Zoe again," I said. If this boy really has a crush on Zoe, there might be a chance that he may hit on her when he is older. But, I have feeling in my gut that he wouldn't do that.

"What does this have to do with Zoe. It doesn't matter if I like Zoe or not, I still wont come back to camp," he said before turning his back on me and started walking towards Samuel.

I started to panic. I need to think of something. If the boy leaves now, the enemy might get to him or we wont be able to find him again. Then a thought hit me.

"What about Angela?" This made him stop dead in his tracks. I hit the right spot.

"Are you gonna leave the only family you have left," I said, striking the iron while it is hot. "She cares for you Percy."

He looked up at the stars and I heard tear streaks falling into the water beneath his feet. He turned to me, his eyes still teary. He walked towards me and stepped on the dirt. Samuel appeared beside him from a shadow.

I hugged and comforted him, something I thought that wouldn't happen again.

When he finally gathered his bearings, he pulled back from the hug. "I'll stay at your camp," he said.

I nodded. "Do you swear on the river on the Styx," I said just to make sure.

"I swear," he paused, "if you swear to my terms."

I looked at him bemused, "which is..."

"If ..."

 **-Line Break (hahaha... that's for later)-**

I felt like I've been hit by a freight train. That caught me off guard. I didn't expect that he would make me swear to that.

"I swear to your terms boy." Thunder rumbled at the sky as both of our oaths were sealed.

I just swore to it for a few reasons: 1) because I doubt it would ever happen; 2) because if he is the prophecy child, he is the key to the survival of the Olympus.

He nodded weakly. He looked pale and looked like he was gonna pass out. He wobbled towards Samuel who rushed to his side.

"Lady Artemis," he turned towards me. "I've been controlling this river's current for quite some time now. I'm too exhausted to move, so if you'll excuse me..." he didn't get to finish what he was going to say because he instantly passed out. Luckily, Samuel was there to catch him and place him on his back.

The stream finally started moving again which made sounds of bubbling brooks.

 **-Line Break-**

 **-Zoe-**

After preparing and eating dinner and trying to talk to Angela, I still felt guilty for what I said.

After setting up the table, I saw Angela come back. I rushed to her to tell her I was sorry for what I did and regretted for saying bad things to Percy. Truth be told, I started to grow on him. After his brave and stupid escapade, I started to think that he really is a rare decent male. No male would sacrifice their life for a person they don't know. Especially if that person wanted to attack you the other day. But still, he pushed his sister to ensure her survival, not his.

When she saw me coming towards her, she avoided me and rushed towards her tent, it made feel guiltier. She was still angry at me for upsetting his brother.

While walking towards the archery range, I heard thunder rumble on the sky. It was either Zeus was spying again, this was ensured by the fates so other gods or goddess will know that they're being stalked by Zeus, or someone swear on the river of the Styx.

I didn't know what to feel, happy or frightened. If Lady Artemis really convince the boy to stay and made him swear on the oath, the boy might get revenge on me for making him upset or he might forgiven and wanted to stay at camp.

I started shooting my sorrows away but it did little effect on the guilt that I still feel. Moments later, two figures appeared near the targets with a flash. I notched an arrow at the mysterious figures but lowered when I saw Lady Artemis.

Walking behind on all four is Samuel with a not-looking-so-good Percy. I rushed to them and was gonna ask milady what happened but she answered before I can even speak.

"He passed out from exhaustion. I don't know how long he is gonna be out again and can you please escort Samuel and Percy to his tent," she said.

I nodded and walked towards Percy's tent with Samuel and Percy on tow.

When Lady Artemis was nowhere near us, Samuel made a few noises. I looked at him quizzically since I can't speak dog. He was gesturing something at his right. I looked at his right and saw a clearing nearby.

I then remembered that they like to sleep under the starry night rather than a tent with comfortable bed. I nod to him and he bounded off to the clearing with Percy still passed out on his back. I bit back a chuckle when Percy was made a few sounds as Samuel bounced on top of the bushes. It looked like Percy was doing a rodeo passed out.

I started walking back towards my tent. When my tent was finally in view, I saw Angela waiting at my doorway.

When she saw, she approached me and said, "we need to talk."

I walk inside my tent with Angela behind me and she closed the door behind her. I sat down on a couch and she sat down on the opposite side.

"I'm sorry for hit-" she said but I cut her off.

"No, I'm sorry for upsetting your little brother. I was wrong to judge him so rashly. If I hadn't snapped at him, you wouldn't hit me in the first place," I said.

She waited for a moment before responding, "I forgive you. I'm still sorry for punching you in the face. I know that he is still a male but he is also my brother who saved our lives," she said.

"If he ever turns into a one of those disgusting males, I'll give you permission to beat him up as long," she said with an evil grin.

After chit-chatting for a while, we said our 'see you tomorrows' and 'goodnights' and she left my tent.

 **A/N: Chapter 5 complete. This is just a filler in my story that I'm imagining inside my head. What do you guys think? Anything you want to suggest to make my story a bit more awesome? I'm just a bit disappointed at the low of reviews I received last chapter. Also, when Percy finally gets the full blessing of Nyx, what do you think I should call the way he teleports. I don't wanna call it shadow travel since Percy is going the son of night itself and darkness will be his domain, not just some pathetic shadow. Leave a review of the name you want. I'll pick two and I'll put it in a poll. I'll also put 'shadow travel' in, just in case if anyone still wants it to be called that way.**

 **Remember,** **Review.**


	6. Percy goes to Olympus

**Chapter 6: Percy goes to Olympus**

 **A/N: Shout out to TheTimeTravelller9290, my 100th** **follower**

 **Edited: sorry about that. Thank you guys for telling me that it didn't update properly. I was a bit of a rush when I updated this. That is why I was kind of wondering why the chapter suddenly turned to 18 000+ words when it was only 10 000+ in Microsoft word. Anyways, enough chit-chat.**

 **2 years later**

 **-Zoe-**

"Come on, hit at least the corners," I half-yelled, my stomach aching from laughing too much with the hunters.

"I can't," he yelled back. He just shot an arrow and it completely missed by a mile.

It has been two years after Percy stayed with the hunt. After he accepted our apology, he agreed to stay with us. Some of the hunters started to grow on him and started treating him with kindness. The remaining ones still despise him for being a male and staying with us.

He may be a male, but he treats us with the respect a woman deserves and he doesn't care that much if he was to beaten by a female. He is the only male who doesn't care if his pride is to be wounded by a female and the only male that we treat as an exception. It is like he's our little brother we never had.

"I think the arrow are cursed or something," he said.

Atlanta then came to him and held out her hand. "Let me try," she said.

He looked reluctant at first but soon obliged and gave the bow to her and an arrow to her. She notched the arrow and shot one. It flew true and hit the bull's eye.

"Nope, it is just your bad aiming," she said wryly. We were teaching him how to use a bow quite some time now and there is still no progress.

She gave him the bow back and said, "notch an arrow."

He did what he was told and notched one. From here, I can already see the way he is holding the bow. His leg is pretty way off, his body isn't angled to the right slightly and his arms are too tensed to give the arrow it's maximum power. Basically, it wont fly straight.

He is the first male to be blessed by Lady Artemis herself, the greatest man-hater. Albeit he has the blessing of the goddess of the hunt,, he still sucks at archery. It's like her blessing had no effect on him at all.

Atlanta corrected his own form of shooting. She angled him slightly to the right, put his leg behind him and relaxed his hand a bit.

I chuckled a bit. When Atlanta first saw the boy, she always gave him a look of disdain, all of the hunters did. But after he saved me and Angela and almost died in the progress and promising to stay in camp, the hunters started respecting him like he was one of us.

Atlanta pointed at the target and stepped back, "try it again."

I can see the nervousness in his eyes and his body started involuntarily shaking.

"calm down or you wont be able to shoot properly."

He took a couple of deep breaths before looking back at the target. Before he can let go of the arrow though, a bird came out of nowhere and attacked him. I saw two hunters high five each other and started laughing. All of the hunters with us started laughing with them.

The bird scratched and clawed his face and he accidentally let go of the arrow. It was aimed at the sleeping Samuel

This isn't good. Samuel always gets cranky every time he was awaken forcefully. He would pin anyone to the ground and bark at them until he falls asleep on top of that person. Percy is no exception to this.

One time, when he was carrying a few things, he didn't notice a sleeping Samuel on the way and tripped on him, causing him to fall over. Samuel quickly shot awake and pinned him to the ground and snarled and barked at him. When he started to get drowsy again, he went to the lower part of his body and slept on it.

Percy made a silent scream as his manhood was being used as a pillow by Samuel. The hunters and me who was watching the whole scene unfold in front of us cried into fits of laughter. We literally started crying … not really crying, you know what I mean… and our stomachs ached of out laughter.

After a minute of us laughing and Percy' s silent screaming, we finally got our bearing s and started helping Percy. We pried Percy from Samuel' s sleeping grasp which was really hard. His grasp felt like a huge bull pulling it towards him.

After minutes of 'tug-of-war', we were finally able to free him from the hybrid dog. The poor boy couldn't walk normally for a few day eliciting fits of laughter who ever crossed his way.

This time, it's like 'Samuel sleeping on Percy' s manhood' all over again. When he was finally able to drive the bird away, he frantically looked to where his arrow went. He paled when he saw where the arrow hit.

I looked back at the arrow and saw an angry-looking Samuel with an arrow sticking to the side of his butt. I would have laugh at the scene in front of me if Samuel wasn't giving Percy a murderous glare. He was scowling with it's head a Percy who turned paler by the second.

The dog then turned to us, giving us the glare that he gave Percy.

"RUN!" was the words that came out of Percy' s mouth when Samuel started charging towards us.

We all ran the same direction, the way back to camp. We must cross the forest first to get there though.

As a hunter, we must be quick and agile as a fox. It is what makes the hunter a hunter. The only thing that everyone lacks is endurance. We may be able to dodge almost anything they throw at us, the only downside is that we tire really quickly.

And just at the moment I thought of that, I started to get tired. I looked at the hunters and saw that they're also having the effects of fatigue.

I looked for any signs of Samuel and saw nothing. Relief and exhaustion started rolling over me as I slowed down. I stopped in front of a tree and leaned against it to catch my breath. The hunter did the same.

As I was gonna walk back to camp, I saw Angela make a beeline towards me.

"Where's Percy?" she asked while panting heavily.

I was so scared of Samuel' s tantrum that I forgot all about him. It is hard to keep track of him if you're only used to seeing girls and their silver parka.

After two years of traveling with him, it is still hard to remember that you have a male in your group. The boy should really consider becoming a girl so we can tell if he is missing or not.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. Samuel wont hurt his own master."

Just as I said that, a scream that was quickly muffled came from our east. We made a beeline towards it which was probably a few meters away. When we finally reached the scene, it was enough to make us burst into tear from laughing too much.

Percy's head was being squeezed by Samuel' s overly large body. He was able to scream the last second before it was muffled by its body.

He was squirming all around, trying to get Samuel, off his head, but to no avail.

One of the hunters, Lucy came up to him and poke him on the ribcage. He reacted like he was just shocked by an static and moved away on instinct.

Then a sound came from him but, " mmh mhmh mmhhmhm," was all we heard.

I can only guess that he was saying, 'Stop! I'm ticklish'. The hunters probably understood what he was trying say and now they have evil grins on their faces.

"Tickle him."

With that, everyone knelt beside Percy started tickling him. He involuntarily started laughing underneath Samuel. He looked like someone possessed him as he was fidgeting all around even wilder than before.

He moved his hands towards Samuel' s body trying to get his head out whilst still being tickled. I was slightly impressed at his slight resistance towards our assault of tickles.

He was able to push Samuel' s overly large body a bit which took a lot of effort as we were still continuously tickling him. Without thinking, my hands went to his armpits -which was luckily not sweaty- and started tickling him there.

He lost his concentration, making him drop Samuel's body back over him, losing all of his progress. He slapped my hand away and started doing it all over again.

Of course, as he was doing it again, I started tickling him again.

I must admit, it is fun having a decent little brother to play with.

 **-Line Break-**

After what seemed like an half hour of tickling Percy, we helped him squeeze his head out of the hybrid dog's body and went back to camp with a red-faced Percy. It is probably the lack of oxygen and laughing too much why he was red as a cherry.

On the way, I heard him grumble something about 'very helpful sisters'.

"What was that Perseus?" I asked with a hint of edginess in my tone.

"Nothing," he replied almost instantaneously and held his hands in surrender.

When we finally reached camp, we saw an annoyed looking hunters and Lady Artemis scowling at us.

"Where have you girls been? And what was that scream all about?" She asked indignantly.

The hunters who cared for Percy laughed at the events from earlier were still fresh from their minds. Percy's face retained reddish color from earlier. The other hunters just stared at them like they were crazy or something.

I retold everything that happened earlier. Every once in a while, Lucy would a bit more details especially the part when we started tickling him. The hunters who doesn't care much about him tried hiding their chuckles but they were not doing it well. Even Lady Artemis found it funny.

"Alright," she said as she was trying to gain her composure, "prepare the tables and food, it is time for dinner. After that, go to your tents, we wake up at 6:30 sharp."

Everyone groaned upon hearing this but she just shrugged them off. As we were walking to our dining pavilion, I noticed some of the hunters stared daggers at Percy. I gave them one of my one glares and they backed off.

 **-Line Break-**

After settling and readying for bed, I laid down and stared at my ceiling. It was the starry night staring back at me. Our ceilings can be changed into anything we want with just a thought. It is one of the perks in being a hunter.

I like seeing the moving stars at night, it always seems to calm me down.

After Heracles left me to rot, when night strikes, I would just stare at the infinite cosmos and feel a glimmer of hope shine. I gave him my blade that I made myself and he leaves me at the mercy of my father's wrath. Just looking at the stars makes me feel like there is always hope. I don't know why but I feel like someday, I will be part of it.

Later on, Lady Artemis found me . She took me into her hunters and swore off to hate every male forever.

The Percy came along. He proved that not all male are what we know and what we were taught about. He is not a coward, greedy, pompous and he certainly isn't selfish. After sacrificing his own life for me and my… our sister, I even doubt that he knows what the word means.

As I stared at the view atop me, I slowly closed and tried to fall into the realm of Morpheus. Key word 'tried' but I couldn't. I tried taking deep breaths and tried calming my mind but I still couldn't

I opened my and stared at my ceiling again. I started finding all of the constellations as this became one of my habits.

Up on north, there was Polaris. Beside it was the Ursa Major and the Big dipper. Far below it, I looked at the specific constellation with disdain, it was Orion the hunter.

I once asked Milady why she put Orion in the stars albeit he has many despicable things. She never admitted it but I knew she had feelings for Orion.

When he got close to Lady Artemis, he kept bragging about how great his archery skill are and how better he is than us. He even tried seducing and raping one of my sisters.

He also raped the daughter of King Oenopion, Merope and as his punishment, his eyes were put out of him.

Luckily, Apollo was also angry at Orion for being too close to her. The role of an over-protective brother. He tricked her into killing him. I couldn't say that I wasn't happy that the prick finally died but it broke Lady Artemis heart.

I sighed. Since I knew I wont be able to get much needed sleep in here, I went outside and walked to the nearby creek.

Unsurprisingly, I saw two figures sitting beside the current and watching the stars. I sat down beside him and his dog laid back as well. He looked at me bemused before staring back at the cosmos above us.

After I confessed, he forgave me and we started hanging out together. Lady Artemis assigned me to be Percy' s personal trainer on how to wield dual daggers and how to shoot a bow and arrow. We constantly joked around whilst training at the same time and he quickly became one of my best friends.

After a moment of silence, I looked at him and noticed that he was troubled about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He looked at me and the look he gave me is like he is contemplating about telling something. If he ever had a dream or nightmare, which was occurring more recently than normal, I was the first person he would about what happened. He doesn't think twice about telling all about it. This was the first time he was holding it back.

I didn't want to think about it but I noticed that he isn't close to any of the other hunters besides me and Angela, his half-sister.

"I had a dream or is it a vision," he started, " when I turn 10 yeas old, I- I…" his voice faltered.

I stared at him wide-eyed. I knew what he was going to say. At this kind of times, I'll engulf him in a hug and tell him that it's just a dream, so I did just that. I don't know why but his dreams mostly included with someone dying or someone being tortured.

"Don't worry, I wont let anyone hurt you," I said softly. Besides, it is just a nightmare Perseus, it wont happen."

He shook his head while still on his shoulder.

"No, the fates…" his voice failing him. "The fates themselves came to my dream and said, ' you will either die at the hands of the gods or you will be the future salvation of the upcoming rise of the titans'," he said and he continued sobbing on my shoulder.

At this, I was crestfallen. The first and only decent male in this world will die probably at the hands of Zeus or he would be the one to raze Olympus to the ground.

I turned towards Samuel, who listened to the whole conversation and looked like he was trying to process everything what he just heard. The left head made a few sounds towards the other head and few minutes later, the heads are now having an argument.

I completely ignored the two heads and focused on comforting Percy. I tried to think on what to say to him but all of it wont lift his spirits up. So I settled in hugging him in utter silence.

 **-Percy-**

After Lady Artemis ordered us to go to our tents, without hesitation, I went to mine and crashed on my bed.

I was able to get some peaceful moments before it was suddenly interrupted by a dream. I was in a very huge room with twelve thrones that was in a formation of a letter U and twelve Olympians sat on it.

In the very center of the room was a person with jet black hair in silver parka who looked no older than 10. Just above his waist were two short swords, one each side, that was inside two silver sheathes. The person has a red iris in his right eye and sea green iris for his left. This person looks very familiar.

"Have you looked at a mirror recently," someone said behind me.

I turned towards the voice and saw a person with pale skin and pixelated-looking wings. It was the 'person' that was inside of me.

"ohhh, I'm glad you still remember me," he said with a grin on his face. "How long has it been? Two years maybe, since we last talked," he added.

He walked towards me and looked at the dream I was seeing.

"Is that me?" I asked.

He turned to me and gave me an expression that was saying 'you figured it out yourself' before turning back to the dream.

"Go ahead then. Kill me. Like what you did to the other sons of the big three whom you thought was gonna take that ugly throne from you," the me in the dream spat out.

The god in the middle, who I assumed is Zeus, looked so red that he might explode.

"If that is what you want, that is what you will get," dream Zeus bellowed. He stood up, held up his hand and his master bolt materialized in it. The dream me looked unimpressed and didn't even flinch as the god stood over him. Before he can shoot the dream me though, the lady beside her, probably Hera stood up and blocked his way.

"Control your temper Zeus, please. We need to decide this in a more organized manner," Hera said in pleading tone. Arguments started erupting from other gods.

The god beside Zeus, banged his trident to the ground to silent everyone. He wore a Hawaiian shirt and has sea green eyes. It was my deadbeat 'father'. He glared at the dream me with disdain before speaking up.

"Anyone who wants this boy," he said this boy like it was poison on his mouth, "dead right now, raise your hand."

Almost everyone raised their hands. The only who didn't were Artemis and a little girl who was looking at the dream me and was ready to burst into tears, a blonde, red-faced god who looked was itching to fire his arrows behind his back, Apollo and a god who was muttering sadly something to his staff who had moving snakes, Hermes.

"Anyone who op-" Poseidon didn't get to finish as his brother fired the bolt towards the boy eliciting a thunder claps all the room. The room then became dead silent.

I stared in utter shock as the other was turned destroyed into oblivion. I turned towards the 'person' inside of me and he too was lost for words.

"I-is that h-how…" I stammered out but I didn't get to finish as my voice abandoned me. Is this my destined faith in the near future? Is it trying to tell me that I should avoid something so it wont happen? I couldn't think straight as more question flooded my mind.

"No," he suddenly spoke up. I'm just gonna call him Gelo.

"Thanks for the name," he said before getting serious again, "no, it wouldn't happen. The thing we just saw… it's probably nothing but-" he was interrupted by a flash beside us.

When the flash disappeared, three old ladies appeared out of it. One lady was holding a pair of shears. Another one was holding a piece string. The last one was just holding a staff about his size. The fates.

"It is very much worst that nothing my dear," they said in unison but raspy voice. "Everyone's faith is set in stone unlike his, it isn't. His faith is unset as his faith is too unpredictable, even for us.

"This is your string of life." The lady on the right stretched out a string and showed it to me. It's upper half keeps changing in different shades of gray while the bottom part is just plain normal. "This string show what will be of your faith in the future. This rarely occurs which makes you special," she said before they started talking in unison again.

"In two years after your birthday, you'll either die by the hands of the gods or you will be the future salvation of the upcoming rise of the titans," they said before disappearing in another brilliant flash.

I was suddenly awakened by the feeling of someone lying on me.

I woke up and saw four dark eyes in front of me. Startled, I stumbled backwards and saw Samuel on my bed.

"Master, are you okay?" he asked. "You were saying something in your sleep in a language that I don't understand."

I took deep breaths as I processed everything what the fates just said. Their is an upcoming war and I'll be the salvation of the titans or I'll die by Zeus' hand.

I noticed Samuel looking at me worriedly so I just patted him on the head for caring for me. I shook my head and went outside with Samuel following me.

I stopped in front of the creek where Lady Artemis found me last two years ago and sat down. Samuel laid down behind me so he can be my pillow.

"So, are you gonna tell us about it or do you want for your girlfriend to come first?" he said cheekily. I glared at him before lying down, using him as my pillow and looked at the stars. What harm is it gonna do? No one else can understand but me in this camp.

Before I can speak up though, a familiar looking girl sat beside me laid back as well.

 **-Line Break-**

I told the both of them about my dream. I told them that I was destined to die in two years. My age will be ten by then. I stared at the starry night sky. My life in this small and horrid world is hopeless. As soon as I find happiness, it will be taken away from me as a fast a bullet.

"You should report this to Lady Artemis." I turned towards her and found a pair of volcanic eyes looking at me with care.

As the years passed and me being with her, I developed a crush for her. The hunters always teased about it when Zoe is nowhere near me. It might be irritating but it is the truth, so I don't hold any grudges to the ones who kept teasing me. I know it is hopeless to have a crush on a hunter as they swore off to hate male forever. I still hold the oath Lady Artemis swore so I might have a slight chance.

I shook my thoughts away and shook it away physically and stared back at the sky. "No, if this my destiny, then I'll gladly accept it. If this is what it takes to save everyone, I'll do it, no hesitation," I said trying to sound brave.

I looked back at her and she looked like she was about to cry. He hugged me and started sobbing on my shoulder.

"I will not lose the only male best friend I have in this world in this stupid war. I swear in the Styx that I'll do everything I can to protect you. I wont let you die by their hands." Thunder rumbled on the sky. I stared at her in disbelief. She just swore an impossible oath. She really does care for me. Besides Angela, she is the only person I trust in this camp. According to some hunter, she hates secrets being kept from her. I then thought that she was befriending me to only find out what I was hiding. If she really cares for me, and this is genuine sympathy, then I was wrong about her this whole time.

I let out a chuckle. She looked at me bemusedly, still bleary-eyed but I just shrugged her off.

"I'll do what I can to prevent my dream from happening, I swear it on the Styx." Thunder then rumbled on the sky again and she let out a sigh of relief. I'm not even sure if I can fulfill my oath. Once I see my deadbeat dad, I don't want to do anything but to punch him, punch him and punch him. Even if I still don't follow my oath, I'll still end up dying by Zeus' bolt. It's Checkmate. Nowhere to run and escape my fates. If I'm gonna die in the next 2 years, I need to at least finish my bucket list. And one of my things that I want to do is to beat up my 'dad'. I wonder which will kill me first, Zeus' master bolt or breaking my oath. Probably both.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by a loud snoring. I then first thought it was only Samuel, but the sound came from my shoulder. I looked down and saw Zoe peacefully sleeping on my shoulder. I held back a chuckle to avoid waking her up. I set her down on the grass and put her head on Samuel' s body.

I didn't want to sleep next to her. It would be an awkward situation for her if she woke up beside a male, so I gave her some space.

I stood up and stretched my limbs. I stood at the edge of the creek and took a deep breath. I felt a tug in my gut and I stepped on top of the water. I continued walking until I was at the middle of the creek. I tried to do what I did last 2 years ago, completely stop the current.

I focus on the movement of the water. Sweat drop from my forehead as I tried to concentrate. I don't know how I did it last time. The only difference from now and then is that my head was in turmoil last time. Now, the part where Zeus kills me feels like it is no big deal. I faced many death threats in my life but I'm still alive right now. I guess my control against water responds to how upset I am.

Exhaustion rolled over me as I still tried to control the current. When my body couldn't handle it anymore, I lost control of the water beneath me and I sank to the bottom of the creek. It wasn't that deep, it was only up to my shoulders.

I went back to dry land with my clothes still wet and slumped to the ground. I was too tired to dry my clothes and my legs wasn't responding anymore. I looked back to where Zoe and Samuel was and found both of them still sound asleep.

I then stared at the stars and tried to think what I should do in my last years of living. I still have two more left and I should make the most out of it.

2 years to enjoy my life. Let's do it.

 **-Line Break-**

 **2 more years later**

 **-Zoe-**

"Places everyone. Now quiet." I whispered to the others. Today was Percy' s 10th birthday and we are throwing him a surprise party.

"Angela should be here any minute now with Percy and Samuel." We had Angela drag him away from his tents so we can prepare everything without him knowing. Even Samuel was in it. We asked him to play along and he will get a treat later from us. The hybrid dog barked happily, showing that it agreed with to play along.

The door then creaked open with Percy in the front.

"Happy birthday Percy!" everyone cheered happily… almost everyone. There are few hunters who still hate him for staying with us. After 4 years of serving with the hunters, they still hate him. He already proved that he is different from any other male but they just hated him even more.

He stared at us in with his mouth wide open, surprised, before he was patted at the back Angela.

"Are you gonna stare at the until your birthday ends or are you gonna enjoy your party," Angela said. She then turned to us and screamed, "Lets PAAARRRRTY!"

The music played and we started playing all around. It would have been at bit cramp here with all the of the hunt inside one tent, but Lady Artemis enhanced his' so it would get bigger. Now, his tent is as big as Lady Artemis's.

We all started having fun. Playing a bunch of different of games and dancing all around. Everyone was having fun except for the hunters who still hate him. What was there problem?

I was go to them and give them a smack in the head but we were interrupted by someone pounding the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the door. Who could that be? Everyone is inside this tent, even Samuel and he dislikes going indoors. Lady Artemis cautiously approached the door. She reached for her hunting knife and we readied our bows. She hold the door knob and she unsheathed her blade. She opened the door and held the hunting knife in front of her.

The one knocking was a male wearing a Hawaiian shirt with white shorts. He was holding a trident in one hand signifying that he must Poseidon. I turned towards Percy and saw that he was looking at him with disgust and rage.

"State your business here Poseidon," she hissed.

"I just checked by to see my daughter." He then looked behind Lady Artemis and scanned the area until his eyes spotted Angela who was supposedly playing beer pong. She hesitantly walked towards the door and eyed Poseidon with disgust.

"How are you-"

"I'm fine. Are we know done here," she cut him off. He frowned at her attitude before giving her another smile.

"I got something for-"

"I don't want it." She then eyed Percy who was now swirling with dark mist and was trembling in rage. Everyone closed to Percy quickly backed away. I was a bit surprised that Poseidon isn't detecting the rapidly growing power inside.

I rushed to his side to stop him from doing any escapade. I tried hold his shoulder but as soon I made contact with the dark swirl, it burned my skin leaving behind a scorch mark on my fingers.

Poseidon tried to look where she was looking at but Lady Artemis closed the door a bit to stop him from doing so.

"Leave now. Your presence isn't welcomed here," Lady Artemis said defiantly.

"I just wanna talk-"

"But I don't want to talk to you so just leave." Angela interjected again and now Poseidon's face turned red in anger.

"What's your problem? I-"

"What's my problem? What's your problem? Where were you when I being raped by those douche pirates? Where were you when I was out alone in the streets, cold and hungry?" Angela was trembling in rage. She now started crying, reliving her worst memories. "Where were you I needed your help the most?" she said before her sadness turned back to pure rage. "And now, you want me talk to you after you basically forgotten about me and started banging other woman!?"

Poseidon now showed a murderous glare. I can hear the water from the creek splash around the dry land and they don't even have tides. He then backhanded her daughter. She would have flown back pretty far if Poseidon didn't caught her throat with tremendous speed.

Lady Artemis tried to stab him with his hunting knife but he just flicked his hand before she was sent flying backwards inside. Her back hit the edge of the wooden stationary table. She let out a gasp before she slumped forwards, her face slamming on the floor. We were flabbergasted as our mistress was trounced so easily.

I was first to react. I rushed to her side and frantically tried to feel a pulse. I let out a breath as her as I felt one. I then looked back at Poseidon with pure rage. How dare he hurt our mistress and sister?

I was so angry that I didn't even notice Percy until he let out a guttural scream.

"AAARGGHH!" he screamed. The dark mist that was surrounding was now swirling around him so quickly that it looked like I was seeing dark spots dancing around my eyes that was making me dizzy, I had to close eyes.

When the dizziness was gone, I opened my eyes and found out the mist was gone, but Percy looked different. The right side of his face was covered with bits of gray and half if his hair was now dark blue and a bit longer, but the thing that scared me the most was his right eye, it was now null and empty. It was nothing but plain darkness.

He then unnervingly walked towards Poseidon who was still unaware by his presence.

 **-fighting pov ( in this pov, I'll keep on constantly changing 1st pov character)-**

 **-1v1 fight coming. Not sure how good at this though-**

Poseidon was still choking the girl to death as she disrespected him. She choking the life out of her until his arm was suddenly grasped by someone. He looked at the idiot who tried to touch him to only be meet by a fist. He lost his grasp on his daughter and stumbled backwards a bit. The person looked like a boy no older than 10 and have plasters of gray on his face. The only thing unnerving about him is his right eye. It looked like an endless and bottomless pit of darkness. He was wearing a silver parka which could only mean that he was with the hunt. Artemis was breaking her own vow by letting in a male in the hunt.

He turned towards the girl and searched for a pulse. He then lifted the girl from the ground with ease, bridal style before she disappeared with a dark swirl.

"How dare you interrupt what I was doing?" Poseidon bellowed.

No response.

If possible, Poseidon's face turn even redder than before. "Who are you boy and why are you with the hunt?"

Again. No response. Not even an impression. Just plain deadpan.

He slowly unsheathed his single-edged short sword and twirled them in his hands.

"ooohhh, you want to fight a then." Poseidon then banged in his trident to the ground and the creek beside them exploded. A temporary rain came before it was all quickly stopped in mid-air.

Unbeknownst to Poseidon that Percy was also a son of his. Percy wasn't controlling the droplets, it was Poseidon, boasting his powers in front of him. Disgusting.

"you get to use some of my power and I have half-control over you," someone said inside my head. "Seems fair enough," Gelo added.

"Shut up," I yelled back. So this is what it feels like if you let your demon take over. I can feel the sudden increase of my vigor. It feels like I can take down everyone I wanted.

I don't know why but for some reason, I still have control in things I do, not that I'm complaining. He said that if I let anger the best of me, he will jump in and take control. Right now though, I still feel I'm in control.

"You don't fully have control," he said, reading my mind. To prove it, he made a shallow gash at my hand. I winced at the pain but held strong. I wasn't gonna show weakness in front of the person I wanted to kill so badly.

"Ok, enough chit-chat. I haven't gotten a good fight in ages." I looked back and saw the some of the hunters tend to Angela and Lady Artemis who is now unconscious. Anger coursed through as he wanted to torture the bastard for hurting his family.

I turned back to Poseidon who is now playing with his miniature rain. It wasn't rain anymore. It was now a huge bendy floating water. It looked like a water snake who learned how to fly.

How dare he touch my sister! Better yet, how dare he show his face here! I let my anger took control and yelled back at Gelo.

"Stay out if this," I yelled inside my head. "This thing is between me and him." In truth, I want him to help me. I don't even know if I'll survive this fight. Before I die, I need to at least stick my sword where the sun doesn't shine. I don't want any one else to feel what I've been through. They wont be as lucky as me.

"Can I at least hit him for just once."

"No."

I dropped down to my fighting stance. One sword in a hammer grip, the other in a reverse grip. I gotten a lot of practice with this two short swords. It was a gift from my mommy during my 9th birthday. One was made out of silver, designed for monster and werewolves. The other one was part mortal metal and part celestial bronze, both for monster and mortal.

Without thinking about how stupid he was in fighting the Olympians god of the ocean, he charged forward. Poseidon, who was still covered by his water snake, thrust his forward and the water snake charged at him. Percy, whilst still angry, laughed at his stupidity for not recognizing his own son. With his control over water, he made the snake explode.

Poseidon was taken aback when his snake exploded. Just who is this person, he thought to himself. He was unaware that this person is his own son.

Using Poseidon's temporary shock to his advantage, he willed all the water droplets from the snake to harden before shooting it aimed at Poseidon and he continued charging.

Poseidon would've been impaled if it wasn't for his golden trident. He overcame his shock and twirled his trident in front of him, completely forgetting that he has control over it as well. All the water bullets bounced of harmlessly. Unbeknownst to him that Percy was already in front of him. When all bullets stopped coming at him, he stopped spinning it. Percy took this as his cue and thrust his sword forward.

Poseidon was helpless as he got gutted with the sword. He let out a grunt in pain as the metal impaled his skin before he kicked Percy on the stomach making him stumble backwards.

Poseidon clutched his new wound as golden ichor poured out of it. Percy spat blood on the ground and wiped the remaining blood on his mouth. Percy watched in with a sadistic smirk as blood poured of Poseidon's wound and into the floor.

Poseidon stood up shakily still clutching his wound and using his trident like a crutch.. He haven't had a fight in a while. The younger self of him wouldn't be already injured with just one wound. He would be laughing at his attacker at how weak his attack is and would be crushing them to nothing. His former self would be mocking him if he saw that he was being beaten by a boy.

Poseidon then willed the water to come to him and healed his wound. The water rejuvenate him. He looked at his attacker who stood unimpressed and charged at him. Poseidon decided to go on the offensive. He used the the weapons long base to his advantage. He continued slashing and thrusting at Percy who nearly countered everything. He was having a hard time keeping up with Poseidon speed but he wasn't panicking or anything. He was waiting for the right moment to set his plan to motion.

When Poseidon went for another thrust, the thing he was hoping for, he parried it downwards and jumped on it. Just when Poseidon was gonna pull it out, he somersaulted above Poseidon. Whilst spinning and airborne, he continuously slashed all around. He slashed his face, his shoulder and his back before he gracefully landed behind him.

Poseidon was now bleeding all around after Percy' s ferocious attack but he was getting tired of playing around. He willed the water to come to him which instantly rejuvenated him. Percy would've stop him from healing but he didn't want to expose that he was his son.

"ENOUGH, " he bellowed. He then banged his trident before he flashed to his true form. Percy covered his eyes to avoid being blinded by it. Poseidon is now flowing with power as his sea green mist floated all over him. He saw the boy covering his and he rushed to him with tremendous speed.

When Percy removed his hands, he was sent flying but not before getting punched square in the face. It was like getting hit by a semi truck. He was sent flying until he lost his momentum and he crashed to ground, scraping his back on the rough terrain. The silver parka gave him no protection at all. He felt liquid pour out his back as he tried to groggily sit up. He tried but his body doesn't want to listen to him. He was in so much pain that his body is not responding anymore.

He then saw Poseidon towering over him and looking at him with murderous glint in his eyes. "One minute ago your were so brave that you interrupted me and faced me in a death match, the god of oceans." He was walking around his limp body. "What happened to that," he yelled before slamming his foot on Percy' s body.

Percy let out a gasp as he had a trouble breathing. He felt his own ribcage broken as Poseidon continued stomping on him. So this is how I'm gonna die huh? Third time's the charm right? How wrong i was.

Poseidon was sadistically stomping the boy and staring him to the ground. He was gonna go for his throat to finally end put him out of his misery. But as soon as he walked towards his throat, his back erupted in searing hot pain as he felt something impale him. He let out a grunt of pain before he fell down on a knee on the ground. He moved his hands to his back pulled out the arrow that pierced his skin. He turned to his attacker and saw an angry-looking Apollo standing with his bow out.

"How dare you attack my sister," he growled.

He was gonna give him an insult but someone flashed in. Zeus, with his master bolt looked all around. He saw his daughter knocked out and his son flashing murderous glares to Poseidon who was clutching a golden arrow and was beside a boy in silver parka who was blood all over him. His is eyes widen. Since when did Artemis let males in his hunt.

"What is going on here," he bellowed. Apollo was surprised by his sudden appearance before glaring angrily at Poseidon again.

"Poseidon attacked my younger sister and-"

"I'm older than you," someone said. Apollo turned around and saw his sister now conscious. He rushed to her side and tried to heal her but she waved him off. She tried to groggily stand up on his feet and glared at her uncle who made her unconscious.

Zeus turned to his brother, "why did you attack my daughter," he said with a dangerous tone.

Poseidon stared at him angrily. "Your daughter turned my daughter against me," he spat out.

"I didn't do anything. When you didn't save her, she started hating you. You weren't there for your own children."

"I will not listen to your lies you bitch."

She unsheathed her beautiful dual dagger and faced Poseidon. "How da-"

"Enough," Zeus bellowed and thunder stroke on the ground beside him. He then turned towards Artemis. "Council meeting at 11 o'clock. And bring that boy with you," he pointed towards Percy who was now unconscious before flashing away. Artemis, Apollo and the rest of the hunt was now glaring at Poseidon who disappeared in a sea green mist.

 **-Back to Zoe-**

When the douchebag was finally gone, I rushed to his side. I tried to look for a pulse. Luckily, there was one but it was already weakening.

"Apollo, get your ugly ass over here," I yelled. I didn't care for formalities at the moment, Percy was dying and that is all what matters now. Apollo was frowning but obliged and came over.

"I'll have you know that my ass is-"

"Just heal him already and heal Angela and the get the Hades out of here," Lady Artemis yelled from behind.

I knew he was gonna let out a retort but Lady Artemis's glare made him thought otherwise.

He just shook his head and turned to Percy who was turning paler every second. He touched his forehead and I saw Percy' s face retain its natural color. Percy's eyes fluttered open and I crushed him in a hug. I felt Apollo's appearance leave us and went to Angela.

"ow ow ow ow ow ow," he groaned out. "That really hurts you know."

I pulled away from the hug before punching him in the chest which I instantly regretted. He let out a struggled cough. Even though he was just healed, his body is still recovering from the fight earlier.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again," I yelled at him and he just laughed.

"You know, I might die for real now if you continue beating me up." He smirked at me before I punched him again but held back a bit. This time he just let out a groan.

He calmed down a bit until he shot upright like he just woken up from a nightmare and frantically look around.

I looked at him quizzically. He isn't gonna continue fight his fight now is he? Poseidon already left a while ago.

"Where's Angela?" I asked

I pointed towards where she was being treated and he rushed towards her. I looked at him with awe. One minute ago he was complaining that his body was in so much pain, now, he was gonna check how his sister is doing. That is how unselfish he is. He checks on others first before himself.

Of course, while rushing there, his legs gave away and he fell to the ground. I bit back a chuckle as I help tried to help him up. I put one hand on my shoulder and I helped him walk to Angela.

Angela was red as a tomato with a tint of blue. She has a hard time breathing after Poseidon' s choke lack of oxygen was slowly killing her. Her windpipe was almost completely crushed if it wasn't for Percy who stopped Poseidon from doing so.

"Apollo shook his head to show that he wont be able to do anything about it. "I wont be able to heal her. Her windpipe is to disfigured for me to fix. She also has a few minutes now," he said sadly before disappearing in gold flash.

I felt tears well down my eyes as I saw my best friend slowly die in front of me. I looked at the hunters and saw them teary-eyed as well. One of our sisters is about to die. Of course we were depressed.

Percy crushed her into a hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you in time, I-I …" his voice faltered as tears streamed down his eyes.

She slowly stroked Percy' s hair. "Hey, it okay, you did your best little bro," she said as he was still crying on his shoulders. "And your fight with Poseidon, very impressive. You stood up to a god for my sake. Not many people would do that. And when you used water as a decoy, I-"

Percy instantly shot up. "water. " He stretched out his hand and concentrated on willing the water to come to him. The water flowed towards him and he willed it to Angela's throat.

Angela laughed meekly at his attempt. "That is not gonna work Perseus. Water may be able to heal wounds," she paused for a second to let out a cough, " but it wont heal broken bones."

Percy tried harder and cried harder. "No! Don't you die on me! I can't lose you like my mommy!" He let go of his control over the water and hugged her again. He was afraid in losing his last family member.

"I'll tell your mom that you said 'hi'." She hugged him back before her breathing quickened. "Just" cough "promise me that" cough "you'll move" her breathing slowed. "Love you… gals," was her last words before letting out her final breath.

Lady Artemis cradled her head. "For your thousands of years of serving the hunt, I, Lady Artemis, goddess of the moon grants you passage in the stars." With that said, Angela's body shimmered with light before it slowly turned into an essence which dissipated and flew to the stars. I knew figure appeared in the stars. It was shaped like a one of the hunters, Angela. Another reason to like the starry night for me.

I turned towards Percy who had mixed expressions: depressed, angry, confused, tired etc. He slammed his fist to the ground and the creek beside us exploded. I don't know which was more terrifying, seeing him sad and have control of the water that responds to his emotions at the same time or seeing him angry and have control which he can use to kill you. Probably both.

He slammed his fist one more time before screaming into the starry night. "DAMN YOU POSEIDON!?" His scream had an effect on the creek beside us. It was now surrounding us with water wall which was at least 20 feet high. As fast as it was formed, everything cascade on top of us making us wet as soon as Percy cried again.

…

Unbeknownst to everyone that Poseidon was watching the whole scene atop of a tree. He cried as he let his anger take control of him, again. He even killed his own daughter in the process. But what made him the sad the most is that he had another son that he had forgotten. Even though he, Zeus and Hades made an oath to stop giving birth to another child, he just couldn't resist the woman named Sally Jackson. She was able to see through the mist and she didn't freak out when she found that he was the god of the ocean.

Now the son that she gave birth to hates him for killing her sister. He even punched his own son for standing up for his sister. He let the mist swirl around as he teleported back to his palace.

"What kind of father am I?"

-Line Break-

"I'm coming with you," I said, starting to get desperate.

"Fine. Let Lady Artemis know first," he grumble before walking away. I smiled in triumph as all I need know is Lady Artemis to allow me.

I kept asking him that I should go with him and Lady Artemis. Lady Artemis already agreed if Percy agreed but he kept saying no. So I kept pestering him all night until the time finally came.

I took my bow and arrow with me and I walked outside my tent to looked for Lady Artemis. I found her talking to Percy about something. As soon as I arrived though, they stopped having their conversation. I narrowed my eyes at them, what were they hiding.

"Finally, you took like an hour to find us," he said exasperatedly.

I playfully punch him in the arm before asking them, "what were you guys talking about." I saw Percy tense a bit but Lady Artemis tried to change the topic.

"It's nearly ten. Come on." she said impatiently before teleporting us without warning. When we arrived, Percy instantly threw up. I was starting to get queasy but I held it in.

Once he was done throwing up we went inside the throne room. Lady Artemis sat on her throne and I sat underneath her. Percy stood in the middle. Everyone is there except for Poseidon.

"Dad, where's Poseidon?" Lady Artemis asked.

Zeus turned towards her direction. "I don't know. I gave everyone the signal that their will be a meeting. Why isn't he here."

"Iris message him," Athena suggested.

Zeus made a fountain appear in front of him but Poseidon appeared on his throne. His eyes were puffy and his face was a mess. He wasn't wearing his usual Hawaiian shirt and shorts. He doesn't have his usual cheerful mirth with him.

"Sorry I was late," he sniffed. Everyone looked at him questioningly. He looked like he just finished crying.

"My gods Poseidon, you look worse than Hephaestus." Aphrodite joked. The god of forges frowned at his wife drawing laughs from the other Olympians.

"Anyway," Zeus gained his bearings, "we're here to discuss this boys" he pointed towards Percy who was still standing in the middle, looking bored, "actions and what we are gonna do with him," Zeus finished.

Percy tensed.

 **-Percy-**

My heart was now pounding really fast. I was starting to remember the dream I had last two years ago. It was all coming back to me.

During those years, I was so happy and carefree that I momentarily forgot my vision. My vision of me dying.

I looked all around to see the signs if my vision was indeed coming true. Zeus wasn't angry and Poseidon was probably sulking about… Angela.

I had to push her out of my head for now. I didn't want to be in turmoil whilst inside Olympus. I also don't want anyone to know that I'm of the bastard who just finished crying. I tried to think that she was only sleeping when she breathed her last breath, but seeing her turn into something like essence wasn't helping. I tried to think that she was finally happy. She can finally rest in peace, away from all of this wars. She is happy, but I wasn't. I know that is being selfish of me but I don't know how I can leave without her. She is closest thing I have as a family. She was my half-sister who always stayed but my side. My half-sister who always protected me, but when it was her time to be protected, I failed her. Now, she's gone and all of Poseidon's fault and I can feel his remorse about it.

"Boy, what is your name?" Zeus asked calmly. It took me by surprise, coming from Lady Artemis, Zeus was never the calm type. If he sees something that he doesn't like, he shoots them with his master bolt. What changed?

I turned towards him. Should I tell them my last name as well. Poseidon might remember that he had an affair with a woman named Jackson. Hmmmm… fuck it.

"Percy, Percy Jackson," I said proudly. At this, Poseidon looked up. Just as I expected.

"And who is your godly parent?"

I turned towards Poseidon and gave him a scowl. "As far I am concern, I don't have one as of now." Poseidon's face turned a bit of red. "My only motherly figure here in this room is Lady Artemis." I gave her a smile and she blushed at my words. I caught Poseidon giving Lady Artemis a hardened glare and was gripping his trident tightly. I glared at his direction.

"If you have something to say Lord Poseidon, I suggest you speak up," I hissed at him.

He turned towards my direction and I saw the god of theaters was finding this amusing. "You don't speak to me like that boy. I am your father and you are my so-"

"Don't you fucking dare use that s- word at me. To me, your are nothing but a waste of pregnancy scum," I bellowed. I know this will end badly but I'm too much angry at him to stop. I needed to release my anger at somebody or something and I want it at the hunters. I need to find the person who caused this. Poseidon.

I heard some of the gods gasp at my words.

I heard Ares let out a loud laugh. "I like this kid. He doesn't take shit from anybody." Ares suddenly spoke up.

Poseidon banged his trident to the ground getting everyone's attention. He was now standing at his throne he was being radiated by a sea green mist. His power was so intense that the water from the water fountain that Zeus was shaking so violently that the structure of the fountain was breaking. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR OWN FATHER LIKE THAT! I'LL HAVE YOUR TOUNGUE CUT OFF OR HAVE YOU-"

"KILLED? LIKE WHAT YOU DID YOU TO ANGELA!" I bellowed matching the intensity of his voice, "LIKE WHAT YOU STUPIDLY DID TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER AND MY HALF-SISTER! THEN DO IT!" I dared. "DO IT! PROVE TO THEM THAT YOU KILL YOUR OWN CHILDREN JUST BECAUSE THEY DON'T SHOW YOU RESPECT! PROVE TO THEM HOW BADLY YOU WANT TO BE RESPECTED BY EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM! SHOW THEM WHAT YOU DO TO PEOPLE IF THEY DON'T SHOW YOU ANY RESPECT!" I exclaimed.

He was taken aback by my words. I saw his power waver a bit, but nonetheless, he was still angry. He was holding his trident so tight that he his knuckles looked so white that it has the same skin color of a vampire (one of the things that Gabe used to scare me). He looked like he was contemplating about something.

"Enough." Zeus banged his master bolt to the ground which caused to elicit some thunder claps outside. "Sit Poseidon. We are here to discuss Percy' s matters. Not about your petty family relationships."

Poseidon was still angry but obliged. I saw Poseidon give me one last glare before retiring on his throne.

Zeus then turned towards Lady Artemis. "How come this boy is with your hunt. I thought you dislike male."

This caused me, Lady Artemis and Zoe to retell all of my adventures with them and how they found me. We told them how I swear on the river of Styx to stay with them.

"How did he end up the streets in the first place?"

Lady Artemis turned towards me and I shook my head. I'm not ready to recall everything that happened to me in the past. I don't want to remember how my mommy screamed before she sacrifice herself to save my life. I not ready. I don't think I'll ever be ready again.

"It's his to tell. Since he doesn't want to, I wont force him." Lady Artemis said.

"Fine," Zeus grumbled.

Zeus then turned towards the other Olympians who was listening to whole story. "We now know the story of young Percy," he spoke up. "He may become a valuable asset or a dangerous enemy. He may be even the prophecy child." He then turned towards me. "Will you swear on the river of Styx that you will remain forever loyal to the Olympians?"

I can feel my tension rising. The Olympians are watching intently at my decision. I turned towards Zoe who was pleading with her eyes to swear. But, deep inside my heart, I knew what my decision would be.

"No." It was followed by silence until Zeus screamed.

"WHAT!?YOU DARE MAKE YOURSELF AN ENEMY AT THE FACE OF THE OLYMPIANS!?"

"Hear me out, I will already swore to the oath of Lady Artemis. I wont ally myself with people that I don't trust. Especially," I turned towards Poseidon, " if one of the allies might abandon us."

Poseidon turned from almost calm to angry again in an instant. "You question my devotion to protect the Olympus. My personal flaw is loyalty," he exclaimed.

"Oh that's rich. Then why can't stay loyal to your own wife?" I retorted.

Poseidon's eyes widen as I think I struck a nerve and Apollo immaturely let out an 'oooohhhh, you got burned.'

"THATS THE LAST STRAW," he growled before holding out his trident towards me, he was pulsing in power again. A blue energy appeared at out it and slowly grew in size. In a flash, Lady Artemis and Zoe was in front of me. Lady Artemis was holding her bow out with a notched arrow while Zoe had her dual daggers in front of her.

"If you hurt this boy, I wont participate it the upcoming war with the titans. Goodluck finding others to join your war. I wont be siding with the titans but I'll avoid the entire war." she said.

Poseidon looked conflicted for a moment. He looked so angry that he can probably destroy a country with one huge tsunami. Before he can do anything else though, he flashed out.

Lady Artemis let out a sigh of relief before teleporting back to her throne but Zoe stood beside me.

"Now that that problem is now resolved, we'll settle what to do with Percy in a vote. Who votes for the death of Percy." Almost everyone raised their hands instantly, the only ones who didn't were Lady Artemis and 8 year old girl who looked crestfallen, Apollo who was texting something on his phone, and a god who had a staff with two snaked intertwined in the middle and was looking at me sadly.

"That is all what I need," someone said from behind me.

I turned around and saw a blue looking energy coming at me. I pushed Zoe out of harms way. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

I felt nothing, I instead felt that I was falling. How did that happen? I saw nothing but darkness. I then felt that I landed softly. I looked around. At first I saw nothing, but as soon as concentrated at looking at one thing, I felt like my right eye go to work. It was like my night vision to me. I can see with it very clearly even in pitch black. I looked around and saw a bunch of furniture. I was in the living room. How did I get here? I walked around and saw a throne room. Inside it were two females. I walked towards them and I saw a very familiar looking face. I held my breath. How did she get here? What is she doing here? She was having a conversation with Nyx, my adopted mother.

"Mom?"

 **-Zoe-**

I stared at the place where Percy was standing earlier. It was now nothing but a pile of dust. I heard Lady Artemis screaming her head out at Poseidon. He was standing at the huge doors at the entrance with his trident held out. He killed his own child, again. I heard Lady Artemis yell death threats at him but I shut them out. I was too shock to comprehend what just happened.

I stared at the dust. He saved me, again. When I needed to protect him, I failed. All of my best friends… why can't I protect them? Why can't save them when they needed saving. I fell to my knees and started sobbing loudly.

 **A/N: Chapter 10 done. Sorry for not updating for a month guys. I was busy lately but I wont tell you guys my petty excuses. I hope this chapter can make up for my long absence. 10 000 words. The longest chapter that I made. If you're wondering why I got Angela killed, I'm planning something that I'm not sure if it is gonna work.**

Somebody: Just like other fanfics where the (Protagonist) is op, something happened, he became datk and so traumatized he suddenly can do everything perfectly...as a 4 yo kid…

 **Have a faith in me bro. He will be op but only to the demigods. To the gods, he will not be as strong as them but I'll still make him strong. Also, I wont turn him dark and traumatized, I think. I'm experimenting a bit and this is my first fanfic after all.**

Death Fury: I see. Well he should be able to control shadows. And the bless of Nyx herself means he would have minor control over the night. Does that mean he will heal quicker and be more powerful at night and in darkness than he would during the day or in the light?

I can't think of a way unique way of travel other than "Shadow Travel" and you are right about it being too common. I do not think you can "flash" with darkness. Maybe he can create a portal of darkness? I really do not know.

I think Percy should learn how to control darkness and shadows to his will and be able to make anything he can think up, whether it is a bow and a quiver full of arrows, or whether it is a sword and shield, or a spear.

Love the story please update soon!

 **-spoiler- (avoid if you don't want to get spoiled, skip the next paragraph)**

 **Man, how did you found out so quickly. Yes, he will be stronger at night and he heals quicker. It's his domain now after all. He'll also have minor control over shadows. Also tnx for trying for finding a different name other than "shadow travel."**

 **If you got anything in your mind, let me know. I'll be happy to entertain your question. Also what do you want to name shadow travel? Put it in the reviews.**

 **One more thing, should I continue making 10 000 word chapters or stay at making 3000-6000 words? With 3000-6000, I'll probably update faster but I wont make any promises. With 10 000, the longer the better right?**

 **REMEMBER, REVIEW.**

 **-sixthstar out**


	7. The Returning

**Chapter 7: The Returning**

 **Shout out to my 100th favorite, gvr18**

 **-Percy-**

"Mom?"I asked as I held my breath. Is it really her? She had the same facial features, same eyes and same scar on her right cheek which came from you-know-who. Of course it's her.

Without thinking twice, I ran towards her and engulfed her in a hug. But how? And why?… Who cares anyway, I had my mom back and that is all that matters. I sighed in content but suddenly that felt something is wrong. I don't feel the motherly mirth that she usually lets out when she is hugging me. She wasn't hugging me back at all. I pulled away from the hug and looked at her in the eyes. It was usually filled with joy and happiness, but now… it was nothing. It was expressionless, deadpan, null; it made my heart broke. Is there something wrong with her?

I turned towards Nyx, who was looking at me sadly. She shook just her head sadly which confirmed that something is definitely wrong.

"She was sent to fields of Asphodel instead of Elysium," she started. What the hades!? Why was she sent there? She was suppose to be in Elysium for taking all the pain she received from protecting me. Who the hell decided that?

"It was because of Minos, the third judge" she answered the question inside my mind. "She was suppose to be in Elysium if it wasn't for Minos. He accused her for setting the Prophecy in motion. He accused her for starting the possible downfall of Olympus. He said that if it wasn't for her, the world will be saved."

By this, I felt my blood boil. How dare that Minos guy accuse my mom for such horrid things? My mom is the best mom in the world (you have your own opinions). If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be alive right now. She was the only person who cared and loved me during those years and I will not see her be treated like a piece of garbage. Never again. I will make anyone pay who does. I'll start with that Minos guy.

"Percy!" yelled Nyx and I was snapped back to reality. I was pulsing with power and a dark mist was surrounding my body. I didn't even realized that I released a pulse of power until I looked towards my mom and saw her a few feet away from me and was crumpled to the ground. I lost all of my anger.

"Mom!" I rushed towards her and helped her stand up. I looked at her eyes again hoping to see any happiness or anything but deadpan. I saw the same expressionless eyes.

I turned towards Nyx and she was looking at us sadly. "His brother, Rhadamanthys," she continued, "agreed with him and she was suppose to be sent to the Fields of Punishment if it wasn't for Aeacus who objected at their rash decision. They had an argument until the fourth judge, Triptolemos decided to just send her to the Fields of Asphodel. She was basically sent to a wasteland which eventually takes away your memories. That's what happened to your mom. She literally had her mind entirely wiped," she finished sadly before turning around and walking towards the door. "I'll give you some time alone," she said.

I turned towards her direction as a question lingered inside my mind. "Why didn't you save her?" I asked hoarsely. I was asking this more to myself as I didn't want her to hear it but she heard it and turn around.

"What do you mean?" she didn't met my gaze. She was turned towards my direction but she was looking at other things. She was definitely hiding something.

"I mean how did you know all of this? Your saying it like you were there the whole time. " I asked as my blood started to boil again. "You were weren't you?" I saw her reluctance to answer.

"Why didn't you help her?" I yelled, barely containing my anger. "You knew she was gonna end up in the fields of Asphodel. Why did you just watch her the whole time if you could have done something to at least save her?"

"I DID!" she yelled back. Her voice echoed inside the throne time until it finally disappeared, enveloping us with silence. "I did," she said much softer this time. My anger slightly vanished as she slumped on the floor and burst into tears.

"I had an argument with my husband," she started. "An argument which led to a fight. I won the fight but without Erebus leaving me broken-hearted and wounded. It was the time I was gonna check if your mother was gonna finally be judged. She was. As I was nearing the domain of Hades, the said god was there with his wife glaring at me. Behind them was-," she was now shaking as she continued her story," was Erebus with an smirk on his face. The person I trusted the most betrayed me just because we had an argument. He told them all about my plan. My plan to break out your mom if she didn't go to Elysium. Hades then summoned a battalion of skeletons and a few monsters to stop me," she took a deep breath first before continuing,"On the other side of the gate was your mother finally being judged. But to get to her I needed to beat the sea of monsters. I shouldn't have broken a sweat but I was still worn out after my fight with Erebus so I was pushed back. The monsters were slowly over-powering me until I finally heard the judges say that she'll be sent to the Fields of Asphodel. I couldn't do anything about it as I needed to retreat or the monsters will finally get me. I'm sorry Percy, I failed to save your mom," she finished as she continued sobbing on the floor.

I took in everything she said in the story. She sacrificed many things just to know if my will be granted a place in Elysium. But she said that she wasn't able to save her. How is she hear right now?

"Even if I knew it was too late, I sneaked inside the field of Asphodel to find your mother and sneak her out, hoping that she didn't lose her memories yet. I was successful in sneaking her out but her memories were long gone. Even the goddess of memories, Mnemosyne wasn't able to recover her memories. I'm sorry Percy. Your mom might be physically here but she is long gone," she said.

She tried her best to save her but no avail. I forced myself to stay angry at her but I couldn't. She lost many things and she barely had any left. I couldn't stay angry at her as she tried her best to make me happy. I sighed heavily as my rage finally disappeared. I left my mom from the past and went towards my mom right now and comforted her by engulfing her in a hug. She hugged back.

"I-I'm sorry Percy, I -"

"It's okay. You did what you could and I forgive you,"

"But what about your mom," she sniffed. She pulled back from the hug and pointed towards my now unconscious mom."

I just shook my head. "She isn't my mom at the moment. My real mom will always have a special place in my heart. Besides, I have the second best thing."

She looked at me quizzically, "who?"

"You of course," I said as I smiled at her.

Her eyes- widened before engulfing me in a hug in once again. "Thank you… son."

"Your welcome…mom."

 **-Line Break ( I can finally start in this)-**

 **-4 Years Later-**

 **-Artemis-**

"Everyone, pack up your tents, were moving."

Everyone groaned. The place we are staying at has a very majestic view of the forest below us and we are also nearby a river. This was the best spot we had in a while. But Zeus gave us a mission. We were asked to go a place called 'school' to you mortals. It is somewhere in Maine.

A quest was already given their by Camp half-blood to save two demigods who's birth parent is still unknown, we only know that you they're giving out a strong aura. I'm not sure if Zeus was asking us to keep an eye at them in case they do something stupid or to actually help them. Every time they had a quest, they somehow mess it up. Their quest to get the golden fleece to save the tree of Thalia; they would have failed if we weren't there to get them out of the monster swallowed them. Well it was more of Poseidon, but if we hadn't asked him to save the demigods, they would have been digested by it. I know me and Poseidon have some issues but we need it to be put aside first and work together.

Now, I was hoping to get more action. The monsters have been quite recently. It's like they are saving up all of the monsters to prepare one huge attack. But I know they aren't that smart. They always stay away from each other to avoid conflict in dividing their food. Since war is slowly brewing, and the titans are leading them, they probably are readying.

"Milady,"

I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"Milady," someone called out behind me.

I turned around and saw Lucy.

"Milady, Samuel is nowhere too be seen," she said.

"It's okay, he'll come back," I told her. "Pack your tent, we are moving."

She nodded before going towards her own tent. I send her away so I can freely think. Ever since we broke the news to everyone about Percy' s death, he was never the same… Everything was never the same. We didn't have a little brother to tease and to play around anymore. We we're back to being all girls, not that I was complaining.

The hunters who actually cared for Percy were depressed, I myself was included. I knew that Percy was gonna die that day. He told me privately about his dream when he turns to ten years old. I could have done something the day before the judging of his faith. The day he fought Poseidon to the death because he killed his sister. I could have done something to stop it all from happening but I didn't. I just let it happened in front of me.

Zoe was affected as bad as me. She blamed herself for not being able to save Percy and she beat herself for being stupid. She also knew about Percy' s dream but she forgot all about it. She blamed herself for being dumb enough to let it slip out of her mind.

Samuel was now always nowhere to be seen, but when we are gonna move to a different location, he always come with us but disappears again as soon as we reached our destination. He also sometimes pops up when monsters start attacking us or when we go on a hunt. I couldn't just send him away for he has no place to go. His master died leaving him behind, lost and confused. He used to play with the hunters or the wolves when Percy was still around. Now, he was like an outcast.

I shook my thoughts away and took deep breaths to calm my mind. If we are really going to a fight, I need my head free from things that might hold me back.

I turned around and saw all of the hunters ready to move. They were staring intently at me like a slave awaiting they're command from their master. But I don't them like that, I see them as one of my family.

"Alright girls, Maine is 5 miles that way." I pointed towards east which was behind me at the moment. "If we wanna make it there in time, we need to start walking."

They groaned their protests.

"Can't you just teleport us milady?" Lucy asked as politely as she can muster.

"I can, but you girls need the exercise." I told them.

Again, they groaned their protest but I just shrugged them off. Without warning, I snapped my fingers and teleported us out of the forest.

I saw everyone was queasy and was clenching their stomachs like they are gonna puke any minute now. If I told them I was gonna teleport them, it will take too long to make them go. They only need a few seconds to gather up their courage and fight a monster but it takes a very long time for them get them all ready to teleport.

As soon as everyone gathered their bearings, we finally started heading towards Maine. Our appearance of course didn't go unnoticed. Mortals kept looking at us weirdly, especially males. Every time we crossed one, they always stop and flirt with some of the hunters. It ended with him on the ground, clutching his gut from taking our kicks.

 **-Line Break-**

When we were finally at the border of Maine, I noticed an aura was being set off. Which means a demigod was nearby. I halted to a stop and the hunters did as well. I looked around the area trying to find the said demigod. The only person I found peculiar is the girl who was holding an umbrella in hand. She was giving off an aura that I was quite new to me. She was wearing a purple blouse and a pleated skirt. She is looking at the different stores, like she was deciding what to buy.

"What is going on Milady?" Zoe's voice asked behind me.

The weird girl turned towards my direction and saw my gaze. She gave me a sweet smile but I looked away, hoping she didn't notice me. As soon as I turned back , she was gone with no trace or whatsoever. I stared at the spot where the girl was earlier thinking I was just hallucinating, but I knew I wasn't. I couldn't sense the aura anymore which means she already left.

I sighed and turned towards the hunters who were looking at me confused.

"Is something wrong Milady?" Zoe asked again.

"It's nothing," I said. I decided to change the subject. "Can you girls still walk a mile?"

I didn't notice it earlier but they already were huffing and puffing.

"Of 'huff' course 'huff' we are," Phoebe replied. "Right girls 'huff'?"

Everyone cheered but they huffed afterwards. Some of the hunters were already sitting on the ground, coughing. We need a place to rest. We don't want to stay at somekind of hotel. Hotels aren't my thing. Plus there are males there. Luckily, a forest was nearby. We can set up camp there.

 **-Line Break-**

"What's the name of the school Milady?" Alyssa asked. She is a daughter of Athena and a very great tracker. We could've easily find the school if I just knew the name. Damn you Zeus. You should have told me the name of the school at least before you sent me in this mission.

After a good night's sleep, we are up and ready to walk a couple of miles. Now, everyone already packed around me so we can decide our next move.

"Zeus didn't go over the details; he just said it was a school somewhere in Maine," I told them.

"So we are basically blind."

I slowly nodded, trying to think a way on what to do.

"hmmm," was the chorus that came out as everyone was trying to think.

"You can aura right milady?" Alyssa said, her face brightening.

I nodded. I can use my senses to detect auras. But it's range isn't that far enough to sense the whole city in Maine. So our only option is to walk around the city aimlessly until we find the right place. I can teleport myself back to Olympus but I still need to find Zeus which will take too long to do. Since he was always out 'looking out for monster'.

Since there were no other option… I sighed. This is gonna take awhile.

 **-Line Break-**

After hours of searching around and punching males who flirted with us, we finally found the school. As bonus, it was near to forest. We can go stealth mode.

I stretched my senses and sensed 2 powerful demigods and the demigods that were sent to find them. I also sensed two other things. One was obviously a monster but the other one was a weird one. Like the aura of the girl I saw earlier … no… this one is more ancient and definitely more powerful but somehow a bit familiar. Then realization hit me, it was like Percy' s but stronger.

I frantically looked around the forest. Is it really him? Is he really alive all this time? How?

But before I got lost in my thoughts, I felt Zoe touch my shoulder.

"Milady," she spoke softly, "something's eating away at you." She was sensing my distress.

"It is nothing," I lied, but she was persistent… or stubborn. What if I told her that Percy might be alive. I know if I bring him as a topic, she will go on a breakdown. But this one is different. There might be a chance that it's really his aura that I'm sensing. But it's only a chance. I don't if she'll go on another breakdown or joyful. I can't have a crying hunter whilst in a fight.

I then decided. "It is about … you-know-who," I said cautiously. She instantly sobered. "I'm not sure if it really is him but I sense an identical aura." I added. I waited for her reaction but she remained in deep thought.

I can feel that she was holding back to tears but she soon shook her, trying to get the thought for now.

"No, not right now," she said with renewed determination. "I wont show weakness when we are going to war."

I smiled at her words and nodded at her. I already send out the others to go and report anything or anyone comes in or out. It wont take long now before an action breaks out.

After minutes of waiting and walking around the perimeter of the school, I saw Phoebe make her towards me.

"What's the status update?" I asked her.

She "I guy named Thorn went outside with two kids. We aren't certain if they are the demigods we are asked to look for or not?" She reported.

I nodded. I used my senses again to determine if they really are the demigods. They are but they are oblivious that they were with a monster.

"Gather all of the hunters," I told them hastily. "The life of the demigods are in danger."

They both nodded and ran off. After a few minutes, Zoe finally came back with a part of the hunters while Phoebe came back with the others.

"Phoebe, lead the way where you last saw them." Phoebe nodded.

We quickly but stealthily ran across the forest to find the demigods that were taken by the still unknown monster.

When we got nearer to the clearing, clashing of swords and wheezing of arrows. The fight was already ongoing. The guy named Thorn who weirdly have a scorpion tail and was holding the two unknown demigods hostage. He was watching the fight with amusement. Base on the appearance of the unknown demigods, they were both looked like Italians and the girl- who was standing between his brother and Thorn- was older.

The demigods that were sent on the quest was holding back a small army of monsters. The army consisted of dracaena who were shooting arrows and hellhounds who was keeping the 3 demigods at bay.

One particular demigod charged towards Thorn with her shield and spear which was sparking with electricity. I was taken aback by this. She was another daughter of Zeus. Zeus just couldn't keep it inside his pants.

I then realized that I was watching the fight intently that I haven't ordered my hunters to attack yet.

"Girls, fire at will, protect the demigods," I ordered. They followed my order and we came out of our hiding spot. Our ambush had a great effect on the army. We pelted at the small army with arrows which slowly diminished in numbers until Thorn was the only one left.

He was fending off Thalia lazily. He dodged all the attacks of Thalia and wasn't even retaliating. Thalia finally got frustrated that she opened up her defense a bit. Thorn noticed this and used it to his advantage. With his tail, he swung it towards Thalia. She wasn't quick enough to block it with her shield so she got hit in the chest which sent her flying towards a tree hitting her back hard. She elicited a grunt of pain upon hitting the tree.

He then turned his gaze towards our direction. We pointed our bow and arrows at him but he just shook his head.

"Well, looks like playtime is over," he said before his body slowly turned into a lion's. His hands became paws and he stood on four feet now. He was now a manticore.

We pelted him with arrows but he easily dodged it. I saw Zoe sneak up behind it to rescue the two hostages but the manticore quickly notice this. He flicked his tails towards her which produce two knife-like objects. Zoe pushed the two out of the way and dive the other way at the last second.

He started slashing at Zoe but she was able to block it with her hunting knives. We continued pelting arrows at him which got in him in the ankle, eliciting him a howl of pain. Zoe took advantage of this and slashed at his face. She was able to slash at his snout and he stumbled backwards.

He scowled at Zoe with pure anger he suddenly grew in size. I didn't know that they could do that. He continued slashing at Zoe with renewed ferocity. Zoe was having a hard time parrying all of his attacks. It wouldn't take long before Zoe gets tired and get overpowered. I slid my bow behind me and unsheathed my trusty hunting knives before rushing in to aide her. But before I can get to her, the manticore flicked his tail, firing two knife-like objects aimed Zoe. Since it was too close for Zoe to dodge, she deflected it with her knives. The manticore has expected this and slashed, aiming at her foot, sweeping it towards him. She hit the ground the hard and the manticore pinned her to the ground, giving her a murderous glare.

"Nobody moves!" the manticore yelled. "Fire an arrow or move another inch and this girl dies." I was forced to stop dead in my tracks. Thorn then slashed her towards a nearby cliff. The two hostaged demigods watched helplessly as their savior was tossed by their captor and I didn't want to risk rushing in.

Just as I thought Zoe was going to fall inside the cliff, I heard the brushing of the bushes. Seeing that there wasn't any wind, I saw a boy come out of it. He was crouching and he had two switchblades in front of him in a x, the two tips pointed at the manticore. His was switchblades was so long that it was twice the size of his hand to elbow length.

Before the manticore notice his presence, he lunged forward with incredible speed. It was so fast that a mere mortal eye wont even recognize it. It was so fast that I only saw the color silver despite him wearing all black.

Beside the monster, a huge X was visible for a few seconds and the mysterious boy was on the other side, like he just passed through the monster. I saw the monster stiffened and turn towards the boy.

"You…" he said hoarsely before his eyes glazed over his head and turning into dust.

A moment of silence came as we stared at the boy with shock. Who is the Hades is he? I then tried sensing his aura… it was ancient, like Percy's. But it can't be him. I saw him die with my own eyes. He can't be that same person.

Without thinking I yelled at him, "Who are you boy?" He may have save my hunter but he is still a disgusting male.

He didn't answer. Instead I heard him chuckle with his back still turned. "Weird deja vu." He then looked upwards whilst still chuckling. He flicked his arm and his switchblades retracted with a clank.

"Answer the question boy," Phoebe said, clearly agitated. She notched an arrow and pointed it at him.

He slowly turned around, not caring even if an arrow was pointing at him. I involuntarily held my breath. I didn't know what to expect. He may be the Percy that we once had fun with or just a random person. When his face was finally in our direction, I gasped… we all did. He wore a black half-mask, which covered the lower part of his face but that didn't stop us from knowing his identity.

He had the same blood red and sea green eyes and a huge scar on his right eye which showed his hardships when he was a kid. He lowered his mask to allow us to see the same mischievous grin that he gives when he was planning to do something stupid. He even had an unruly black raven hair, just like he did. The person in front of them was none other than Percy.

 **(A commercial break would be awesome right now)**

The hunters and I were stunned. How the Hades is he alive? He can't be an illusion because he just killed that manticore in an instant. He looked (A/N: he looks like taka from vainglory, I doubt you know that game. Just copy and paste this link: 6d90/i/2015/076/4/5/vainglory_hero_taka_by_ . Just remove his ears and tail and change the color of his hair to black).

"You ladies need to learn how protect yourselves. That is the 4th time I save your backs this week," he said.

What was he talking about? It was him all this time. It was his' aura that kept appearing and disappearing near my camp. It was him who always left an abused girl in the middle of the night so the girl could find a new home. It was his weapon that caught echidna so she can be interrogated(long story) and a bunch of other stuff.

"Percy." Zoe was the first one to gather her bearings. She made her way towards him, despite her injuries, and tried to hug him. As soon as she made contact with him, she suddenly fell to the ground. Before Zoe's head hit the floor, he caught it and lowered her gently. Next one to fall to the ground and lose consciousness was Phoebe, who was just beside me, and the others follow. I caught Phoebe the last second but the other weren't so lucky.

Was this his doing? How come he can contain that much power in him? He didn' t even concentrated, he did it on the fly and didn't even broke a sweat.

I then heard someone grunt in pain. I turned towards Percy and he was clutching his eye with his right hand. I don't know if I was hallucinating or not but I was seeing black flames dancing about on his right sleeves. Since he wasn't panicking, I didn't panic either.

When I he finally removed his right hand from his eye, I thought I was gonna see his red eye again but instead I saw pitch darkness on it. I was gonna rush to him to check if he was alright or not but he held out his hand with a stop.

"Its nothing Milady," he said calmly but I can see that he was pain, he was just hiding it very well. "I'm sorry that I made all of your hunters lost consciousness. I need them to forget that they saw me," he continued.

Why does he want everyone that they saw him? Didn't he want the girls to remember that he was alive?

As if he was reading my mind he answered, "I can't let the fates know that I still helping you girls. They already left me a warning but I'm not the one follow the rules." He gently placed Zoe on the ground, stood up and was gonna walk away.

"Per-"

"Don't call me by that name," he scolded. "The fates might know that I with the hunters again. Zoe called me you-know-what already but the fates haven't appeared yet. I think they didn't notice it. Call me anino, everytime you see me when we are not near camp half-blood."

That's a weird name to go by with but okay. "Why are you helping us?" I asked.

He stared at me like he was examining me before turning his gaze on the stars above. "Why I'm helping you girls huh? I don't to disrespect but I thought the answer is pretty obvious. It's because you girls are one of the families I have left. You girls were the ones that treated me like I belong to something. My time with you girls is what made me think why this life is worth living, despite of the others constant teasing of me," he answered calmly. He then turned back towards me. "That is why I vowed to protect all of you girls," he added before he took something out of his pocket. It was a small red ball, the same size of a ping pong ball. He threw to it to the ground and thick red smoke appeared for a second. When it disappeared, Percy was gone as well.

"That's one of the perks in becoming Hecate's champion," it was Percy's voice. I frantically looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. I'm not even sure if I heard him with my own ears or inside is my own head. Get ahold of your Artemis, right now, I need to teleport this demigods and my hunters to a safe place or even to Camp half-blood.

"aww my head," I heard Phoebe groan out. She was sitting up and holding his head like he just had a headache. "What just happened?"

"All of you passed out," I answered.

Then a bunch of groans come from a bunch of people. Soon, they were all rubbing their heads asking what Phoebe just asked me but I just shrugged them off. The only person who looked like she didn't have a massive headache like the other were Zoe. She was holding his head with two hands and I'm guessing she was crying. I can her sniffing so it made me think that why.

"Percy,"she said faintly but due to my enhanced senses I was able to hear it. So Percy didn't remove her memories like with the other. I wonder what made him refrain from doing it. The only thing I can think isn't a good excuse enough to stop him; unless he has feelings for her. The thought made me laugh but I then suddenly remembered the oath that he made me take when I made him swear to stay at camp. So he really does have feeling for my hunter, but I doubt that Zoe would ever return it. She was most loyal and oldest hunter here. She swore to oath to stay away from all men, then again, Zoe cried for him the hardest when his death came upon him, or so we thought. Zoe will only cry when one of the person she cares dies.

Oh no.

 **-Zoe(inside of her head)-**

"Zoe," I heard someone call out from behind me. I turned around but I saw nothing but pitch black. Everything around me is pitch black, I'm not even sure if I'm standing right now or floating.

"Zoe," I heard the voice again, "it's me, Percy." Just upon hearing his name, I was saddened.

"Where are you? Why can't I see you?" I asked, near to tears.

"I'm sorry Zoe, I'm not powerful enough to conjure myself inside your head," he replied. So he is inside my head right now, which means he might be invading me my private thoughts.

"hahaha," I heard him laugh. "I assure you that I'm not reading your deepest and darkest secrets," he said like he read my mind. This made me chuckle a bit. I then remembered why he was the only male friend that I have.

"aawww thanks."

"stop reading my thoughts."

I heard him chuckle for a bit when I suddenly felt the temperature dropped, like he was finally getting serious. "Zoe, I can trust you right? I gonna tell you something important and I trust you that you wont tell anybody about it, except for Lady Artemis."

That question took me aback. He was asking to keep a secret from all of my sisters. But we are one huge family, we don't keep secrets from anyone.

"Please Zoe, do it for me." I thought long and hard first before I finally nodded. I know this will make me feel guilty but I'm doing it for one of my best friends.

"Thank you Zoe. I need you to keep this from everyone. I want you to keep a secret that the fact that I'm alive. I'm gonna erase the other's memories but I wont with you. Please Zoe, keep this to yourself." he said.

"Why?" I asked. Why doesn't he want anyone to know that he is alive?

"It's because the fates might really kill me this time if they found out I'm helping you girls again." What the Hades is he talking about.

"The fates are forbidding me for helping you girls but I will not see any of my family get hurt."My heart kind of warmed a bit when he called us family but at the same time annoyed as he kept reading my mind.

"Sorry."

"Stop reading my mind."

I heard laugh inside my mind. "Alright, jeez," he said before he got serious again. "Just promise me Zoe that you'll keep this secret to yourself."

"I promise."

"Thank you. My time here with you is almost over." I was a saddened again.

"Percy! Don't go!" I yelled but I know it was useless. Tears started falling out of my eyes. Why does the fates have be to so cruel? Why do they want to keep Percy from the hunt. It broke my heart when I saw him die the first time. Now that he is alive, he needs to stay away from us or he'll be killed. I then suddenly remembered that he could still read my thoughts.

"Don't worry Zoe," he said before his figure appeared. "I'll be back."

I tried to rush towards him but as soon as he said his final words, he disappeared.

 **A/N: Chapter 7 complete. Hey guys, sorry for the long wait we have 8 projects to submit this week and the final exams are next week, I'm not exaggerating. I couldn't focus on my projects because this story kept coming up inside my head to the point that I rushed and finished this story in one day. I'm sorry that kept you guys waiting and ended up giving you a short one, a lot of school things are happening right now.**

 **Enough about me, how did you like the story so far. Percy is back more powerful than ever. I want to make him a OP but I think it will ruin the thrill of the story. If you have any suggestion anything I need to improve on, don't be shy and write it on the reviews. Flames will be tolerated, unless it gets under my nerves.**

 **Also if you are wondering why made Percy look like taka- to those who play vainglory- it is because I notice that I was shaping him to a bit like taka. That wasn't my original plan but since I don't have an orig plan, to hell with it. Also, Taka is my ace character. If you play vainglory and you want me to add you, put your username on the reviews and I'll add you.**

 **P.S.: If you are able to promote my story, thanks a million.**

 **P.P.S.: Also, can you guys tell me what P.S. means. It is kind of annoying when your using it but you don't know the meaning. I got this from our english teacher who didn't told us what it means… or did I just forgot it.**

 **Anyways, Remember, REVIEW.**

 **-sixthstar out**


	8. Choices

**Chapter 8: Choices**

 **-Zoe-**

After my talk with Percy, I jolted upright and I found myself back at the clearing where we fought the manticore. I looked around and saw everyone looked like they just woke up and they were having a massive headaches except for Lady Artemis. She looked like she was in deep thought. I then remembered that Percy said that he erased the hunters and the three demigods' their memories. The headache that they were having was probably the side effect. She's the only one besides me who knows that Percy is alive and roaming somewhere.

The thought of Percy made want to cry again. I involuntarily hugged my knees and cried my sorrows away. The night when he died made me so angry at myself for not doing anything to stop it. I was so stupid to forget the dream that he mentioned to me a few years ago. It did nothing but double the pain and sadness that I felt when Angela breathed her last breath and join the my other sisters in the stars. The day where two of my best friends killed by the same person was the day that I felt the saddest.

Now, that same day all came back to me. The day were I wasn't able to save two of my best friends because I wasn't strong enough to stop it. It was the day were two of my best friends were killed by the same person, Poseidon. I couldn't stop him from giving Angela choke-grip until her windpipe was crushed. I couldn't stop him from firing the ball of energy that killed Percy.

Then during the moment I thought I was finally gonna die, Percy comes out of nowhere and saves me, again. Percy was alive all this time and looked like he was trained by someone, somewhere. He must have been training all this time, judging by the fact that he just killed the manticore with one strike.

Wait… He said that he was helping us 'again'. So he was the one bringing abuse girls here to our camp. When we asked all the girls who brought them, they kept saying that they forgot who it was. If he wanted to help us, then why is hiding from us in the first place. I know this is kind of selfish of me but, the hunters isn't the same without him. We lose the only decent male we knew whom we treated us a little brother.

Stop thinking about this kind of thoughts Zoe. The fates have already given you a second chance in what you failed to do a few years ago. Percy might still be the Prophesy child, knowing that there aren't other child of the big three, yet. I will do what ever I can to save him from his cursed fate.

I shakily stood up and wiped my tears away with renewed determination. I saw Lady Artemis make her way towards me. She was looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and another that I can't quite understand. I just shrugged her off and stared at the starry night.

This is my chance for redemption. Let's hope that I don't waste it.

 **-Percy-**

After my conversation with Zoe inside her head, I needed to rely on the weird thing inside of me or as I call him now, Gelo, to change to avoid passing out. When I projected myself inside of Zoe's head, I nearly lost consciousness if I haven't change into the first state of demoness, as Gelo called it, in time. After a quick chit-chat with Lady Artemis, I conjured up a portal which will lead me back to the realm of darkness, where me and my mom live.

I jumped through the portal and I was back at our over-sized living room. I have half an hour before I change into my second state involuntarily and lose control again. This could only go in one out of two ways: One, I change to my second state start killing everything in sight; Two, I revert back to my normal state and instantly pass as I have used all of my energy in projecting an image of me in Zoe's head.

I have three states all-in-all. The first state is the only state that I can control. The second state was a very unpleasant experience. I only released it once in front of an army of monsters, and let's just say, it wasn't very pretty, for the monsters I mean. I felt like I was conscious in what I was doing but I didn't have control over my own body. I felt like I was only watching a television. I or Gelo, decimated every single monster on the battlefield until nothing was left. But Gelo wasn't even done. He or we, started teleported towards the nearby the city and I was powerless to stop him. Luckily, mom was nearby and was able to make me lost consciousness.

I maneuvered my way through all of the furniture and went to look for my mom. Since we live in a world where we can conjure the almost everything we want , my mom decided to build a huge mansion. I mean really, it is so big that the living room can fit a few dozens of people and still fit even more and that's just the living room. It made this the best place to train as well. We can conjure anything we want to break without getting any bad consequences and even change the gravity if we wanted to. The only things that it can't conjure are people which was kind of annoying as I wanted to beat up a certain deadbeat god. Too bad only a few gods/goddesses have night vision.

It took me at least ten minutes to find her, behind a counter, cooking something which was kind of weird as we have servants here who follows our every order. But since none of us are that lazy, we don't use them too often. We only use them if we want them to cook for us. I walked towards her until she finally noticed my presence.

"Welcome back Percy," she said sweetly.

"Hey mom."

"So, how did it go," she said before walking towards a chopping board and sliced a few carrots and a bunch of stuff.

"It went well... I guess. I needed to reveal myself so I can save Zoe from getting mauled by the manticore," I said casually.

"The one who calls himself Dr. Thorn?" she asked.

I nodded. She then tried to hold back a laughed but she wasn't doing it well.

"That's good. That bastard was hitting on me when you were training with your sensei at Washington square park." I frowned at that statement. "As if I'll fall for that monster."

"You know you could have told me that he was hitting at you and I would have killed easily and the conflict could have been avoided right?" I stated out.

She chuckled. "Of course. I always knew you were a very over-protective son." I smiled at her but it was short lived.

"And you erased everyone's memories afterwards right?"

"Yes..." I said while I looked away from her.

She turned towards my direction whilst chopping the vegetables. She raised an eyebrow at me like she knew I was lying to her.

"... except for Zoe," I added. I didn't want to add that part because I didn't want her to know I have feelings for the girl.

"The girls you have feelings for?" she said cheekily. Oh great, she already knows.

"Your aunt Hecate told me all about her. She seems nice to you but she is also a huntress. You know she vowed not to fall for a male right?" she asked and she turned back to her vegetables.

"Mom, that's not really getting my hopes up," I grumbled.

"Your staying for dinner right?" she looked up to me expectantly.

"Um... what's the occasion?" I asked as I have forgotten to tell her that I'm almost going to change to my second state.

"Did you forget? It's april 18. Your siblings are coming over to have a nice dinner with us."

I forgot all about that since I wasn't very fond of my other siblings. The only sibling that I like is Thanatos or Death, the name he preferably wanted to be called. After eating our dinner, we would go to the arena and spar a bit. He won every single match that we fought. During the last match that we fought, which was last year, I held back a bit as the skills that I have currently acquired can actually kill, so I let him have that one. The one that I used on the manticore was one of those skills that was taught to me by my Sensei, but that is a story for another time. My time before I change to my second state is already short.

"Sorry mom, I can't," I apologized.

She turned to me curiosly before she half-yelled. "You will not go protect the hunters again Perseus. Family matters first.

"I wont mom but I need to revert back to my normal state again."

"Then do it already."

"I can't, I'll instantly pass out. I don't have much energy left in my normal state. "

Besides, you don't want me to change to second state and trash all of our furniture now do you," I said with a smirk.

She glared at me for few seconds before she settled with a sigh. "Fine. But next year, you'll cook all of the food this time. You know hard it is to cook everyone's favorite dish?"

"Okay, Thanks mom." I replied before I walked towards a closed door.

"Upstairs Percy, I don't want anyone to accidentally walk into your room and see passed out. I'll just make something up why you weren't able to come."

"Fine," I grumbled. "Goodnight Night," I teased her.

She then glared at me so intensely that I felt the that the temperature just dropped. Without thinking twice, I ran towards the exit. I ran down the hallway until I saw a closed door. I focused on it to conjure a set of stairs that will lead me up stairs. I opened the door and as expected, I saw a flight of stairs. I quickly went upstairs and looked for my room.

When I finally found my room, I took off my gear and let lay on the floor. I only have a few seconds left before the second state takes over so I didn't bother putting my things on the table. I changed back to my normal state just in a nick of time before I let myself fall over towards my bed, face first. I felt myself losing consciousness so I let it took over.

I didn't expect to be good dream but I also didn't expect the fates standing... or floating in front of me. I looked around my surroundings and saw I was in a beautiful garden. I was in awe when I looked at the different variety of flowers all around me. There isn't a space where wont find a single flower on it. I must have been gawking like an idiot because I felt the fates glare boring behind my head.

I turned towards their direction and saw them giving me a murderous glare. Before I say anything they spoke in unison, in their usual raspy voice, "STEP OFF GARDEN! YOUR DESTROYING OUR DAFFODILS."

I look down and indeed I saw bunch of daffodils crunched beneath my feet. I absent-mindedly took a step which elicited a bunch of flowers being crushed making the fates cringed. The crunching sound made me, which also made me take another step. This continued happening the fates finally had enough.

"STOP!" they yelled in unison. They stretched out their hand and I started levitating of the ground. I turned towards them and if it was possible for a bunch of old wrinkly ladies to get scarier, they just did. They took deep breaths so they can calm down. I waited for them cool off first before I spoke up.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Stop disturbing the hunters on their missions," they said.

I rolled my eyes. "We've been through these many times already, it is getting annoying. You wont stop me protecting my family," I yawned

"You are intervening with their fates. That Zoe girl should have been captured and should have taken the burden of his father right about now if she was captured by the manticore. Now she will suffer a worse fates that you are not allowed to interject."

As soon I heard the name Zoe, I was wide awake was ready to jump right into action... That's what I would have done if I had my weapons with me and I wasn't in a dream with the fates who wanted to kill me. "What makes you so sure that I wont intervene again?"

"We, of course thought of that already. Since the person we are threatening doesn't seem care if he lives or not, why not target the next best thing? The persons that they care for the most."

At this, my blood started to boil. They wouldn't dare touch the person I care about. Fates, gods or any other shitty deities, I will kill anyone who stands in the way of my family, friends and others. The fates already took two persons I care about, I wouldn't let them take another.

"You brought this among yourself. You refuse to heed to any of our warnings. If you don't want to see any more people whom you care for die, stay away from the hunters. They have sworn to stay away from males forever. They aren't fulfilling this if you keep on staying with them. If you keep on defying our orders, sooner or later, the titans will raze Olympus to the ground and they will rule this world again." They rasped out before the scene before me started turning to black.

It stayed that way until it changed again. I was in the woods where the trees were denser than normal. I looked around my surroundings until I saw pillar that looked like a gate. On top of it, the words 'Camp Half-blood' were written. I went inside and started my trek until I was on top of a hill. Down below me were a bunch of cabins and obstacle courses. I was gonna start walking again until I heard a monster-like snort sounded beside me. On instinct, I flicked my wrists to activate my switchblades but I was only inside of a dream. A dragon was curled around a tree, happily snoring away. Since it wasn't a threat to me for now, I ignored it and I turned back to the cabins in awe.

"What is this place," I muttured to myself. I then remembered my mom and sensei telling me about camps for demigods. There was one for Greek and one for Roman. This must be the Greek's

Kids not older than fifteen years old were playing around, doing an obstacle courses and a bunch of other stuff. I was completely mesmerized on the scene in front of me when it suddenly flickered. Like what a television does when the reception you are receiving isn't that stable. It started flicking until the scene in front of me was now completely different. I was still on top of the hill but everything changed. Down below me, the camp was in ruins. Dead bodies were littered everywhere. Some of the cabins were now on fire and some were already completely destroyed. Round holes were that was at least 5ft deep was seen, like someone bombarded this time. I looked closely and I saw bunch of girls in silver parka, fending off the army of monsters that were over-numbering them 1 to 100. It was the hunters. I tried looking for Zoe and I caught a glimpse of her in front of the lines, holding off the monsters in bay so her sisters can shoot from the back lines. She has blood stained on her parka and red blood is dripping from her cheek, hands and legs.

Behind the army of monsters was a person with blood red eyes and sea green eyes. I didn't take a genius to know that person is as he was me. His eyes was filled with something that I don't quite understand. I wasn't sure if it was sadness, anger or plain deadpan. Why aren't the monsters attacking me? Why am I not fending off the monsters and helping the hunters?

"Stop," the me in the dream said. The monsters stopped and the hunters as well. The monsters then looked at me- the dream me- angrily, like I just stopped the best moments of their life from happening. Realization then dawned at me. I couldn't believe it, I was their commander!? What happened to me? Why am I hurting one of my own family?

He then slowly advanced, the monsters parting, giving him way towards Zoe. She looked like she was ready to pass out, so were the hunters. I wanted to scream at her to run but my voice didn't work. I was powerless to stop the monster that was suppose to be me from flicking his wrists and readying his switchblades. He readied the stance I was all so familiar with. The stance that I tried perfecting throughout my years of training with my sensei. It took a lot of energy to move with that kind of speed that I can't use it more than twice without passing out but when it's night, I can do it at least three times. The stance that I used to kill the manticore.

As fast as a bullet, I was behind Zoe with my arms stretched at my back, blades dripping with blood and a huge X in front of the daughter of Atlas. I watched in utter horror as the monster me killed my best friend. At first, nothing seemed to have happened but soon, she spat out some blood. She crashed to her knees and started coughing out blood. Her body stiffened and she fell forwards. I noticed that she was struggling to stand up as her hands were involuntarily shaking under her weight. I couldn't tear my gaze away from my dying best friend. Nobody could survive that long after being hit with that skill. It aims directly for your heart so it is ensured that the person will eventually die.

With all the effort I can muster, I turned towards the hunters who were in deep shock and fear. They watched their de facto leader- if Lady Artemis wasn't around- get trounced so quickly. They were now crying and screaming at the dream me for killing the hesperide and their lieutenant but he didn't even acknowledge this. Instead, he flicked his switchblades so blood of Zoe spluttered beside him. He slowly advanced at them but the hunters didn't retaliated. They were still too stunned to do anything.

Before I saw what he was going to do the faded and it was dark once more.

"That's one of the glimpses we saw in your future if you keep on helping the hunters." I heard a raspy voice said inside my head.

I suddenly jolted upright and I was back in my room again. I shakily sat beside my bed and tried to get the thing out of my head but I keep seeing the way how I killed Zoe. I tried evening out my ragged breathing to try to calm my nerves down. But seeing my body past through hers with my switchblades wasn't helping me. I unsteadily tried walking towards my bathroom but I tripped over something, making me fall. I looked behind me and saw one of my single-edged dual blades.

I hesitantly took it into my hands and a sick idea came up to me. I sat on the side of my bed with the blade still on my hand. I don't want to see my friends get hurt because of me. I don't want to know that my family will die because of me. If couldn't bare to live knowing that it was all my fault that they are now gone. If it meant my life so the others can live, I'll do it. So, I have to end it before to prevent the same scenario from ever happening.

I reluctantly looked at the blade before I slowly unsheathed it. I held it in a hammer grip, aimed for my heart. I let my hands do all the work. It slowly moved backwards, to give it enough momentum to pierce it, I then let my hands flow and move forward. Bye Zoe, Mom, aunt Hecate and others, at least you wont get to suffer because of me.

Before it me went through me though, the doors banged open and the sword flew away from my hands. Before I knew what was even happening, I was engulfed in a hug none other than my mother.

"It's okay Percy. I'm here," she said soothingly. She was treating like I'm still a kid but I didn't care at the moment. I need all the support I can get to help me contemplate on my thoughts and my current actions. I nearly suicided if it wasn't for her barging in all of a sudden. That was the only solution that I knew that will keep my love ones safe. Because of my turmoil, I completely forgotten my duties as the prophesy child, unless there is another child of the big three who isn't sixteen yet. Nothing is set to stone until I made my decision. Even if I kill myself right now, the titans can and will still overthrow Olympus. Suiciding right now will be pointless.

I gathered my bearing and said, "Thanks mom."

I felt her hug me even tighter and I felt all of my problems go away. I'm lucky to have to such caring and wonderful mom.

 **A/N: I think I made Percy a bit close to Nyx, don't you think so? But at least it is going the way I wanted to. Anyways back to the story.**

 **-Line Break-**

 **-Zoe-**

"Tonight, we will campers vs. the hunters in a game of Capture the Flag," Chiron Announced.

Lady Artemis teleported as to Camp half-blood as she went to Olympus and report back to Zeus with the two unknown demigods. Before she left though, I sense that something was eating her away again. She knows that Percy is alive so that's not the thing that was making her occupied. What was it? I'll just ask her about it later. Right now, I need to focus on keeping up our winning streak in Capture the Flag which was 64 already with me leading half of the wins.

The only thing is that the children of Apollo was arrogant as him. They kept bragging that they were better archers to the point that we started breaking their noses. Some of the campers that was leaving us be laugh at them. They tried telling Chiron what we did to them like what a little kid would do if he was being teased by his older brother, but Chiron just shrugged them off.

Few minutes left and we are all set to go. Alyssa already pointed out a place in the map where we can hide our flag. Playing with the campers for so long that it made me think, do they always put their flag on Zeus' fist. Every time I play with them, we always seem to find their flag in a clearing where Zeus' fist was located. I'm not even sure if they gonna use it as bait or they were just to lazy to find another place to hide it. It's probably the latter.

A conch horn sounded, indicating that game will start in 5 minutes. The campers went to the armory to get their weapons, but since we already have ours, we took our place on one side of the river.

All of the campers finally stood on the other side while Chiron stayed in the middle or the river. "You all know the rules. Just so we are clear, killing is not allowed and maiming must be kept to a minimum," he explained. "Whoever crosses the other side of the river with the opposing team's flag wins." He hoofed his foot three times and we ran the opposite direction from the river.

We splitted into 4 groups. Our tactic is make them go the way we wanted which is making attack from one side only lest they might surround us. My group is the in charge in setting in the traps on one path or the gate while the others made sure to block every other existing paths.

We heard twigs breaking in front of us indicating that they were already attacking. The hunters got in their ready positions while my group dashed to the side, hoping to sneak past all of them and get to their flag.

We eventually crossed paths with a few campers but we took them down easily and gagged the males with leaves so they wouldn't the others about our presence. I know that is kind of out of line but hey, Chiron didn't say anything about making them eat leaves, it is just tactics.

We reached Zeus' fist. As expected, the flag was on top of it. The only thing standing between us and the flag was the same camper who went in the quest earlier. She was introduced as Thalia, daughter of Zeus, another candidate for being the prophecy child. She clearly doesn't have any love for his father. Who would have? I mean she was turned into a tree by him, literally and guard the camp forever. She was also the only camper I like here as she helped beat up the Apollo kids who kept bragging and flirting with us. I know she was related to that prick that left me to my father's wrath, thousand years ago, she wasn't anything like him. She wasn't power-hungry, doesn't have a huge ego- unlike her half-brother- and the best part is she is also a girl.

About her being the prophecy child, she isn't the one because she will turn sixteen this week. The enemy haven't made there move yet, except for attacking the di Angelo kids. I highly doubt that they will make their move in the next few days taking her out in the list of candidates.

The daughter of Zeus is twirling a small knife in her hand, completely bored.

"This is so boring," she grumbled out. She then threw twirled around and threw the knife behind her with so much force that it embedded itself on tree. Unfortunately, we where sneaking up behind her and she nearly missed Ashley by mere millimeters, one of the hunters.

She was shock at first her before it turned into a grin. "Finally, I thought I was gonna die here from boredom." She quickly drew her weapons, her electrical spear and her own aegis shield. I admired her braveness in taking us on even if she was outnumbered 4 to 1. She will make a good hunter.

I took out my hunting knives while the others readied their bows. Someone needed her to be kept in bay so the rest can continuously shoot arrows at her. Of course I volunteered to do it.

Without warning, she charged at us with her buzzing spear. The hunters shuffled backwards while I intercepted her attack. I groaned a bit as her electric was conducted by my blade giving me a light shock. I was in a huge disadvantage here. Her attack range is far more longer than mine and her combination of it with a shield is just making it worse. As added bonus, if I block any incoming attacks of her spear, my blade will just absorb the electricity again resulting of me getting electrocuted. But all I needed to do was divert her away from the hunters so they can sneak up again and get the flag from behind. I know that didn't work last time but she isn't holding a knife anymore that she can throw, which means she wont see them again by accident.

I rushed towards her while the hunters pelted her with arrows. I waited for the right moment to strike. The hunters stopped firing and she peeked out from behind her shield. I made slash towards her face but she rammed her shield at me making me bounce back. From the corner of my eye, I saw Cassie sneak up behind her. That's one of the perks in being a daughter of Hermes.

I decided to get her attention by talking to her. "Why are you playing defense? Wouldn't you be better off doing offence?" I asked genuinely. The question kind of bothered me before our battle with her started. She was good with her spear and with her combination with the shield, it will allow her to push back the hunters.

She frowned at me, "This sucks. I just lost to a game of rock, paper and scissors and they made me the defender," she replied.

"Where are the other defenders?" I saw Cassie stealthily maneuver her way through the trees until she finally reached their flag.

"They ignored the orders given to them joined the attacking group. Since no one was defending, I stayed behind." she grumbled.

"Lucky for us then..." I said just in time when Cassie removed the flag which triggered an alarm. Thalia whirled around in shock which I took to my advantage. I dropped my knives and quickly drew my bow. I notched an arrow and fired it which hit her square on the leg. She dropped to a knee, giving Cassie a chance to run towards us.

We took off towards the river leaving behind a cursing Thalia. We reached the clearing where the river was located and crossed to the other side. Chiron blew on the horns signifying that we won the match. We cheered along the side of the river for our 65th winning streak but it was short lived. A person... is it even a person make a beeline towards us. She looked like a mummified girl but without the cloth covering it. It was the Oracle.

It stopped dead in its tracks in front of me before its mouth open and green smoke came out of it.

 _"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand,"_ it rasped out before the smoke disappeared while it's legs gave away.

 **A/N: Chapter 8 complete. Sooo... hey guys, sorry about the long absence and short story. I got a bit carried away in playing vainglory. I got addicted to playing it again. I'll try to make it better next chapter. Next time I'll make a schedule so I can balance my time in playing vainglory, watching youtube, practicing bike tricks, practicing karetedo and other stuff and of course writing fanfictions. I made Percy very close Nyx for the thing I'm about to do. I think I made the fates a bit of an antagonists, did I?**

 **I know the story is a bit canon but I'm having huge writer's block right now. I got the story the way I wanted it but there's this few holes that I need to fill in which is kind of annoying. I already of thought of the things I want do, like in the battle of the labyrinth, but I need to find way to make it go that way. Sorry about this but I'll be gone for the next week to place where internet doesn't exist... I'm not entirely sure about it but I doubt it it has. I'll still bring my laptop so I can continue writing and in case it has internet, I'll try posting next week. That is if I can?**

 **To those who want to add me in vainglory, either pm or put your username in the reviews and I'll add you. I can't add my name here for specific reasons. This line might cause her some suspicions but I doubt she'll read this. I can never be too careful. Enough about this before I accidentally spill the beans.**

 **So how was the story? If you have suggestion, things you want me to add to my story, write it in the reviews. If you have any questions, don't be shy and add it in the reviews. I'll answer it unless if the question is a bit personal.**

 **Reviews are what keeps us fanfic authors in continuing in writing our stories. Last chapter, I receive 6 reviews. It is not a very low number but it isn't high either. The number of reviews didn't give me enough motivation to write my story faster.**

 **P.S. If you can promote my story, thanks a million.**

 **REMEMBER, REVIEW**


	9. Reunions

**Chapter 9: Reunions**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I'm gonna answer a few things in the reviews just so to clear things out**

 **ViperTimeline:** I've just began to read your fic for 20 minutes, but I gotta say, wow.  
And if you decide to continue looking at this long ranting of mine, please hear this out:  
In chapter 1, Percy is 4, right ? And then you make him speak like an amateur, sometimes you adds a few cute lines 'mewcy' or whatever it is I don't remember. Now look into chapter 2, if you look hard and look at the right place, you will realize your biggest loophole on your plot:Percy said 'Oh Shit'. Literally.  
Oh hell no. HELL TO THE NO ! Whyyyy... Why would there be a 4-5 years old kid who can CURSE ?! They don't even know how to speak and write properly, much less cursing. Really dude ? I  
Anyways, I enjoyed your fic pretty much. As a South-East Asian, I'll strongly support you. I'm just pointing out the loophole that's all. I hope you will keep updating.  
Regard, ViperTimeline.

 **First of all thank you for reading this piece of junk. I was actually waiting for someone to ask that question. I'm actually writing base on how I see the kids act these days. I mean in my school, grade 1's and 2's already know how to curse because they see us doing it. My little brother said his first curse when he was six bro and I don't do cursing that much, neither does my older brother especially in front of our parents. Basically what I'm saying is that kids are copying what teens, me and adults do. You might not notice it that much but it is the truth. And since Percy was on the streets when he was young, he practically heard people curse all the time. Hope that answers your question bro.**

 **Stubbsie8:** I would expect Nyx to intervene against the fates as they are basically her son's enemy and the fates are younger and weaker than her, maybe threaten them.

 **That actually goes against in what I'm trying to do. When I searched up the primordial gods family tree, I notice that the fates are actually the daughters of Nyx which was kind of unexpected to me. I always believed that the fates are stronger than the primordials but not as strong chaos and that is what I am trying to stick to. Hope you understand bro.**

 **-Artemis-**

"A children of Hades?!" Zeus bellowed. We were at Olympus, having another council meeting. The two poor kids now were backing away from Zeus. At first they were awestruck by these humongous place, the next second they were frightened like little kids.

"Lower your voice Zeus, the two obviously doesn't know what is going on," Hera told Zeus. We were able to figure out there godly parent with Athena's analyzing. They have the same onyx eyes and deathly pale skin; only one god has this kind of features, Hades. This was confirmed when a karat of gold suddenly popped out near Bianca's feet, a thing that happens when a child of hades gets nervous or scared.

"Calm down? How can I calm down if my brother just broke the oath we three," he pointed at Poseidon, "just made."

"Like you haven't," I spat out.

He glared at me first, telling me with his eyes to _shut up_ before glaring at the two demigods again. "These might turn their backs on Olympus and betray us to the titans. I say we take them out of the equation before the war even begins," he said. He drew out his master bolt and aimed it at the two who now has there eyes closed and hugging each other. I want to come to their side and defend them but someone beat me to it. Before Zeus fired his symbol of power, a new immortal presented himself in front of the council.

He came out of a shadow beside the two terrified demigods and placed them behind his back. "If you touch a single hair on their heads, I swear on the Styx that I will rip away, limb from limb and send you Tartarus before this war even begins," he threatened. He has same onyx eyes like the two and deathly pale skin. It was Hades, the father of the two.

Zeus looked unfazed by the threat of the god of the underworld. "What are you doing here _brother_?" he said the word brother like a disease. "Council members are ones only allowed here unless you are called upon by us."

"What do you think I'm doing you bastard? I'm protecting my own children," Hades retorted. "Unlike you I believe who turns their child into a tree just to avoid him/her from seeing judgement."

Zeus' face turned red in anger and he aimed his bolt his brother who was covering his children.

"Zeus!" Hera yelled at her husband. "Control your temper, the prophecy is still ongoing and we need a prophecy child if we want to survive this second titan war."

"My daughter will be the prophecy child, not a child from any of my brothers."

"Your daughter will turn sixteen this week. The titans haven't made their move yet. It will be unwise for them to attack right now when we are still in full strength," Athena chimed in.

Zeus stared at her daughter for a while until he lowered his bolt in defeat. "Fine, make them swear loyalty to Olympus first."

I saw Hades nod before turning to his daughter and son. He crouched so he was the same height as Bianca. "Do you to swear on the Styx to remain loyal to Olympus." The two nodded and thunder rumbled outside, sealing the oath. He smiled at them before looking at Zeus expectantly.

"What are you still doing here?" Zeus growled, barely controlling his anger as things never went the way he wanted to.

"I am awaiting for your further orders of course, my king," Hades said with a mock bow.

Zeus gritted his teeth, "does anyone else have something to add."

Nobody responded.

"Everyone's dismissed, except for you Artemis." Everybody flashed out until me, Zeus, hades and his children remained. I know fully well why Zeus wanted to talk to me. He was gonna give me a mission to hunt something, preferably the Ophiotaurus and I rather do it alone. If a person were to sacrifice in flames, the person who burned will gain the power to topple over Olympus. Apparently, it was revived after it was killed during the first titan war. It was killed by the titan Hyperion but luckily we were able to get its remains before it was offered to the flames.

So I respectfully made my way towards Hades and his children who were having a conversation about something. When my uncle finally noticed me, I bowed to him making the three of them look at my way.

"What is it do you want niece?" he asked.

"Are you gonna send them to Camp half-blood?" I asked politely.

He nodded before turning back to his children. "As much as I want you to two back to the underworld, I can't. It is in chaos at the moment as monsters keep escaping and wrecking havoc down there. I don't want to risk your lives so I want you two stay first at Camp half-blood. As soon as I solve the conflict, I'll come back for you," he said before giving them both a hug.

I cough making the god turn towards me. "Can I ask Bianca to relay a message to the hunters?" He nodded again and I turn towards her.

"You did good at protecting your little brother. You'll make a good hunter someday," I smiled at her. "I want you to tell this to Zoe when you get back to camp, tell her that I'm going on a solo hunt and she'll be in charge while I'm gone."

She looked like she was remembering what I said before nodding. I smiled at her before bowing to Hades again. I then turned towards Zeus who was looking at me impatiently. I made my towards him slowly as I already knew what he was gonna tell me to do.

 **-Zoe-**

"We will not take any campers especially those disgusting males." Phoebe yelled. We were at the big house, discussing about the given prophecy with all the cabin leaders. The only empty seats were the seat for the cabin leaders of the Poseidon cabin and The prophecy said that we need to combine forces but there is no way I'm gonna work with a camper, except for Thalia.

"I'm sorry Phoebe but the prophecy clearly says that the campers and hunters will prevail. It needs to be combination of the both," Chiron said.

"We will not -" Phoebe started but she was interrupted by door opening. It was Bianca, one of the unknown demigods we were sent to find. She looked like she run a few miles without stopping as she was drenched in sweating.

"Who are you? And what are you doing her?" the cabin leader from the Ares growled at her.

She huffed one last time before straightening herself up. "I have come here to relay a message to Zoe from Lady Artemis."

I looked up as I heard my name get called. "Yes?"

Her onyx eyes laid on me before walking towards me and Phoebe. "She said that you are to be in charge while she went on a solo hunt mission given by Zeus."

I slowly nodded, trying to imagine milady being captured in chains. Seeing my mistress' skills first-hand, I and some of the hunters, that were with her for a millennium already developed a tenet, Lady Artemis is a force to be reckoned with. With her constantly training us and fighting monsters, she must be the most powerful goddess in a fight were powers aren't allowed. Knowing the other Olympians, they must be sitting on their thrones right now and doing nothing.

During the first titan war, all the Olympians where powerful in both their powers and in weapon abilities as they were fighting hordes of monsters titans. I for one know this because I was already during that time. Now they have gone soft and lazy.

Back to the topic about Lady Artemis. She will only be defeated if she was heavily outnumbered or if she was ambushed. The only thing that is missing is the monster she is gonna hunt.

"Did milady told you what she was gonna hunt?" I asked Bianca.

She shook her head. "She only said that you will be left in charge of the hunt."

It is impossible for Lady Artemis to be defeated and get captured... then again the prophecy said that we hunters should go. Why else would the fates makes us go rescue a random goddess? Unless if that goddess is Lady Artemis.

"So Lady Artemis is the 'goddess in chains' and we need to rescue her," the girl from the cabin of Demeter guessed.

Bianca looked at her confused. She obviously doesn't know about the prophecy. "What is she talking about Zoe?" she whispered to me.

"A prophecy was given to me when you were still up in Olympus. It said that a goddess was captured in chains and both hunters and campers need to go to save her," I told her.

She gasped at the revelation. "So, while hunting for that monster, she while be captured by the titans?"

I nodded to her. Everyone seemed to have quieted down while we were talking.

"I volunteer to join the quest." a girl's voice said. I turned towards the voice and saw Thalia standing up. I smiled at her before turning to Chiron.

"I'll be taking Thalia, Phoebe-"

"I volunteer," a girl's voice interrupted me that came from the Athena's cabin which was weird because the cabin leader was a male. Everyone was now looking at him confused while he just raised her hands.

"I didn't say that," he said.

A girl then suddenly appeared behind him holding what looked like a baseball cap. "I did." She was the same girl who went on the quest to save the di Angelo. I believe her name is Annabeth, a daughter of Athena.

Everyone was now looking at her in surprise before her brother said to her, "What are you doing here Annabeth?"

"I'm joining the quest to save Lady Artemis," she said matter-of-factly. The two then glared at each other like they were having an argument with their eyes before the cabin leader sighed.

"Then I volunteer as well," he said, not removing his scowl from Annabeth's.

"Absolutely not, we wont go on a quest with a male," Phoebe sneered at him.

"If she's going, then I'm going as well. I don't trust you to watch over my sister."

Phoebe looked like she was gonna argue some more but she suddenly shifted like she was possessed by someone. "Fine," she spat out before storming off. The campers and me were looking at the door puzzled, what exactly just happened?

The boy then looked at me from confirmation. I'm not exactly against the idea of travelling with a male. Don't get it wrong, I still hate them but if they are just protecting their family, I'll allow it. Like what Percy does.

"Wake up at 5 am sharp boy, got it."

He nodded before beaming at her sister.

"This meeting is dismissed," Chiron said before pounding his hoof indicating that we can leave.

I waited for everyone to clear out before I, myself leave. Phoebe was probably back at the Artemis' cabin with the other but to my surprise, she was waiting for me outside of the big house.

"Why did you suddenly change your mind?" I asked her. I'm not one to pry but I hate secrets being kept from me.

She tense up but replied, "it's nothing." Before I can say anything else she walked away, heading towards the cabin. I followed her suit with my head in thoughts. I don't have time to think about what Phoebe is hiding since the given prophecy was bothering me, especially the last line: _one shall perish by a parent's hand._ I know fully well who will take the fall on that one. It might not be obvious to the others but to me, it is very palpable.

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain._ The only part I'm not sure about. If one us will be lost, then I hope it isn't Thalia nor Phoebe. I know that it is kind of selfish of me to think like that but I'll be honest here, I barely know Thalia, Annabeth and that other guy. The reason I picked Thalia out of the three is because she showed that a hunter would do and like. Since the remaining two are both a children of the goddess of wisdom, they have a fatal flaw that they got from their mom, pride. They hate losing in anything because Athena thinks she is the best in everything. Alyssa was also like that until we were able to change the way she thinks. I don't know if I can trust them or not but since they are in good terms with Thalia, it will have to do. for now.

 **-Percy-**

I am getting nowhere. I am literally looking around every place that I can think of just to get the tiniest clue to know where his whereabouts is but to no avail. He felt guilty for leaving and lying to him all those years. Maybe that's just it. Maybe he is avoiding because he is angry at me. He has a knack for detecting the presence of different entities, strong or weak. Maybe when he senses my presence, he jumps into a shadow and travels to a different place to avoid me.

The thought made me sad. I sighed sadly, knowing that I wouldn't find my lost pet/companion, heck maybe even best friend since he was with me the whole time when I was growing up. A dog is a man's best friend after all.

"Where are you Samuel?" I muttered out.

I conjure up a portal that lead to our home, not caring if mortals were around me. With the ability to control the mist effectively with ease thanks to Aunt Hecate, I was able manipulate their brains to think that I wasn't even there. After training with the goddess of sorcery for four years, I can easily control the mist to do my bidding. I am now able to use this on mortals and demigods alike, I'm not entirely sure with gods yet. With major gods, of course I wont be able to fool them but with the minor gods, I don't quite know. The only 'minor' god I tested it on is Aunt Hecate, since that is her own element, I wont be able to fool her anytime soon.

I jumped through the portal and I found myself in the living room of our manor. I quickly set off to find my mother. Knowing her, she is probably around the house, either doing some house chores or training. She might not look like, but she is damn powerful when she has a knife in-hand. She is able to disarm everytime we fought, a knife vs. two single-edged blades, Angele and Achilios. You can probably guess where I got name from.

The two persons that I want to see fighting in a weapon battle is my sensei and my mother. My sensei never revealed his real name because it is number 1 rule in the blah blah blah, never reveal your identity to anyone yada yada yada. He lectured me all about the rules that I should follow but my ADHD always had other plans making me forgot everything. When I fight either one of them, they make me feel like a noob. They are just toying until I start to get frustrated. I'm now wondering who is stronger, my sensei or my mother.

As I continued my search, I finally found her sparring with a dark figure, most likely a conjured servant again with my sensei watching in the sidelines. He was wearing a mask over his face so his hair was covered. He was wearing a clothing that resembled gi, but instead of white, it was black-around. He looked around 18 to 20 and has a Mr. fantastic face. I know nothing about him, I don't even know how he met my mother. The only thing I know about him is the fact he is also demigod; he is a child of Hermes. That would explain why he is able to move quickly, he go it from his father.

You might mistake him as not-so-muscular man or maybe even an emo but that is what makes him so dangerous. His speed and agility makes up for his lack of muscles and he is armed to the teeth, literally or not, I'm not sure as I haven't found out yet. I still remember the day when we fought a small army. He nearly died when he hadn't pulled a knife from inside his pants in time and deflect the projectile.

 **-Flashback-**

"Ready for your warm up Percy?" he asked. He didn't wait for my answer as he pulled out his phone and called someone. I heard it ring a few times before someone picked it up.

"Hey Heracles..." he said. As soon as I heard the name, I frowned at him but he a look that said 'I'll explain later'. " ...biggest asshole of all time," he added. He was grinning like a madman when Hercules threw insults and curses at him through the phone. "Yea, yea we both know that you're powerful and yada yada. I just called in to tell you that your wife got whacked last night and I'm expecting a girl from her." Before I can hear Hercules scream his head off, he ended the call. He then started laughing while I just looked at him in shock.

"Are you nuts? you just angered a god." Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared of that arrogant prick. I hate him as him as much as I hate my 'father'. I'm more scared to what he'll do to my sensei here if he finds him. He must have notice my indifference as he was now looking at me curiously.

"Don't worry about that prick, he wont be able to find me," he said, reading my thoughts like an open book.

"How are you sure about that?"

"I'm not, it is just my intuition."

I frowned at him. "That's not very reassuring."

He let out chuckle. "Oh don't worry, I have a reliable sixth sense. I'll pick my gut feeling over my brain anytime."

Just then, the air suddenly got denser, I felt monsters closing on us. I readied into my stance. I expected him to do the same but he gave me a smirk. "Now your training begins."

Monsters started pouring from the corners, blocking our front. It consisted of dracaenae, hellhounds and bunch of cyclopses. The way the monsters poured in resembled in how the zombies does when they see a possible food. I know this because me and my mom had a movie night and the movie that she picked was all about how the zombie virus outbreak started.

I then heard a finger snapping in front of my face and I was knocked out of my thoughts. "What the matter Percy? You scared?" my sensei mocked. "I think this monsters are too much for you. I help you fight them."

I smiled at him before a playful thought came to my mind. "Bet I can kill more monsters than you," I grinned at him.

"You are so on. The one who losses pays the bill later," he sniffed the air, "I can smell the delicious ramen already. Get ready to lose."

"Arrogant much?"

"Nope, my intuition remember. Never lied to me before and never will."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Then you know that a monster will shoot you first." Just as I as said that, out in the corner of my eye, I saw a snake lady fire an arrow aimed at him.

"What?"

"Look out." I was gonna rush towards him when he finally noticed an arrow flying towards him. What happened next was... I'm not quite sure, his movement was so fast that it was just blur to me. The only thing I was able to see is when he drew a small hunting knife from inside his pants.

"Dirty move you bitch." He now look agitated; he hates being attacked when he is not looking. He placed his knife back before unsheathing an celestial bronze sword and pointing at the monster who attacked him. "I'm going to take my time with you." the monster visibly paled.

I readied my stance again and this time he did the same. He nodded at me and with that declaration, we charged.

 **-Line Break (after the battle)-**

"Man... that was... fun," I breathed out, huffing every time I say a word.

"Meh, I'll give it a 4 out 10," he grumbled. "I still think fighting that ghost figures at your realm is way harder." He sheathed the bronze sword before asking me, "So, how monsters did you get?"

"23," I said proudly. Truth be told, I didn't count how many I killed so I just made it up. "How about you?"

He gave me a smirk, "27. Told you my gut feeling never lies."

Speaking of which, "Hey, why do you have Heracles' phone number? Better yet, Why does he even have a phone?" I asked my sensei.

"Hey, I thought you gonna buy me lunch?" he said, trying to change the topic. I gave him one of my glares until he sighed. "Fine. Hercules asked his half-brother and my father, Hermes how to be more 'modernized'. Since Hermes hated his egoistic brother, he just gave him a phone and his phone number and sent him to the world."

"Okay that explains why he has a phone but why do you have his phone number?" I continued asking but he just gave me a look that said 'are you that dense'. "Oh right, the whole father of the god of thieves thing," I said as realization dawned at me.

After of a few moments of silence, he clapped his hands, gaining my attention. "Now, are you just gonna stand there and bail out on your promise or are you gonna buy me all the food I can eat."

"hmmmm..." I held my chin to feign thinking. "I rather stay here than spend all of my hard earned money."

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that," he slumped an arm on my shoulder, "I promise I wont eat that much," he said while dragging me away from the battlefield.

 **-End of Flashback-**

I walked towards my sensei who finally noticed my presence.

"Hey Perce," he said casually.

My mother gave the figure one last stab before it turned into smoke. He gave me a warm smile before asking me, "So how was the thing you told you were gonna do. You haven't exactly told me what you did and where you went."

"You haven't told her yet?" he looked at me questioningly.

"Told me what?" she looked at me curiously.

My sensei tapped me on the shoulders making me look at him. He glanced at me then moved his head towards the my mom that meant 'go on, tell her'.

"Have you seen Samuel lately? I can't seem to find him anywhere," I asked her.

"Samuel?" She looked at me confused.

I sighed. "The son of Orthrus?"

"Ah, do you mean Orthrus Jr.? He is up in Tartarus, hanging out with his possible mate," she replied. If you fall at the edge of Tartarus, this is the place you will end up. Sure, you will be able to conjure almost anything but that will be useless if you weren't given the blessing of Nyx or her husband.

"What, and you didn't tell me?" I almost yelled.

"Hey, you didn't ask?" she countered with a smirk.

"Touche," she got me there. "Does he already know that I'm alive?" I asked.

She nodded. "He just found out last month I think."

"What? Why didn't he come and see me?"

"He said he felt guilty. He wasn't able to save you again so he thought you hate him now," she finished.

The thought of Samuel feeling guilty made me ashamed. It is my fault that I'm so reckless and always saving others, it felt like it was my second nature. Sure he was my protector but I chose what I wanted to do. I did what I want to because if I didn't, I'll regret it my whole life. "So he is roaming in Tartarus as we speak?"

She nodded. "Be wary though. I think his mate is working with Kronos and he doesn't know it yet. She could have easily convince Orthrus Jr. to join them."

I frowned at her remark. "He wont be deceive by the enemy so easily. I have faith in him."

"Let's hope you're right," my sensei said.

"If you are gonna look for him, I suggest you start at the hellhound camp. He is part hellhound after all," she implied.

"Thanks mom," I said before I jumped into that I just conjured up. It transported me near the camp of the hellhounds. I quickly hid behind a boulder in case the hounds suddenly attack me. I'll be outnumbered 100 to 1. I peeked from behind the rock and saw hounds doing their daily routine. Beside the camp, I saw a river that I'm guessing is the river of Styx. Since I didn't have anything that can help me find my friend, I just followed the flow of the river, hoping he did the same.

Upon following the river, a few monsters started confronting here and there. To say that I was satisfied when I killed them was a bit of an overstatement. They stare at me hungrily before charging at me recklessly, I sidestep their attack and give them a nice slash at their side, they stiffen and turn into monster dust. That was the sequence that I did like the hundredth time which made me feel like a robot.

After few minutes of hacking and slashing, I finally stumbled upon a cave. As the distance of the cave and me lessen, I faintly heard voices talking to each other. I quietly made my way on the entrance of the cave before peeking inside. An overly large dog has his back at me and the weird part about it is that voices that I was hearing was coming from them.

"What do you think we should get for her?"

To my surprise, another answered. "hmm, how about cy..." He suddenly tensed up. "That smell."

Shit, I forgot hounds can detect ones aura. I started stepping backwards as I wanted to avoid conflict with this gargantuan creature but it said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"I vaguely smells like Per-"

"Don't say that name. He hates us remember. We failed him when he needed our help. It's best that we forget about him. Besides, this smell is probably just from Nyx wandering around again."

"Yeah, you're right."

I sneaked away from the scene before a pang of sadness hit me as I have finally found my long lost dog. I tried to think of a way to make amends for my recklessness and so I did. I conjure up a portal in the darkness and pulled something out of it. It was the same bag that I got for my birthday a few years ago. I opened up the bag and pulled something out of it. It worked better as expected as I started pulling out a huge buffet for a huge dog. My bag will need to cooldown after this so I toss it back to the portal.

Time for step 2 of my plan, with the help of the mist, I made myself invisible to all nearby monster, including Samuel. Last part of my plan is to send off a powerful aura so they will come out and investigate what it was. I arranged the food first I continued my plan. Few moments later, a two-headed dog was looking around until he saw the food. I moved out of the way as he started run towards the food that I littered on the ground.

I snickered as I remembered how he use to eat like a pig. I involuntary started patting him on the head making him tense up and stop eating. I wanted to smack myself for being stupid but he spoke up.

"Is that you? P-Percy"? he stammered out.

I sighed before removing the mist I used before giving him a sad smile. "Hey Samuel." I didn't dare make a move as I am not sure what he thinks about me now.

"You're not real." he deadpanned and just to prove his point, he gave me a quick slash on my blind spot making stumble backwards before he continued gulping down his buffet.

"Oww, what was that for? I assure you that I'm real and the pain you just gave me is also real."

He finally stopped eating and looked at me for the first time in years. "P-Percy?"

"It's me buddy. I finally found you."

After a moment of silence, I thought he was gonna tackle me to the ground but he feinted and ran towards the nearest shadow to shadow travel away from here.

"Wait." I ran towards in hopes in catching up to him. Luckily the fates allowed it and I was able to get ahold of his fur but instead of stopping, he just ran faster and jumped to the shadow. We were suddenly in a underground subway. He bucked all around like what a bull does when a rider is on it. Screams filled the area as mortals started pointing at me in horror. I snapped my fingers whilst still holding on for dear life. Mortals all around me started fainting and hitting the floor face first. The scene would have been funny if I was in a different circumstances.

"Samuel, calm down, please. I just want to talk to you," I pleaded

"No, stay away from me Percy." He was now banging on the walls in attempts to throw me off.

Sensing that I wont be able to last much longer, I drew Achilios from my waist. I smashed it at his lower left leg but not without turning it on its blant side. The leg made a sickening crunch making it limp and useless. He lost his balance making him stumble forwards and hit the floor. I quickly jumped away before the impact.

"Samuel, stop it. I just wanna talk," I pleaded again. He tried standing up but couldn't due to his leg

"What do you want?" he hissed. Can't blame him, we hasn't seen each other in a while and now I'm forcing him to talk to me.

"I just walk to my friend who has been missing for quite some time now."

"Why the Hades do you care!?" he screamed. "I failed you hundreds of times already when you needed me the most. I'm just obsolete to you... completely useless." he said sadly. He then started crying or what I assume is crying. He made a sound a dog would do when he was sad and lowered his head. I then soothingly rubbed his back, like what a friend would do when his or her friend is also sad.

"Throw that bullshit somewhere else Samuel. A true friend will not determine how useful you are to him/her or how you fail him/her. It is determined on how strong your bond is together. It is how he/she sticks by your side and helps you in anyway he/she can. You stuck with me the whole time when I was growing up and when I was in a bad situation. You even went with me to visit my mom even though you were scared shitless in front of her," I said as he snickered a bit with his two heads which was good. "My point is, I don't think of you as a guardian who is only there to protect, no, rather I think of you as a true friend," I finished while I was now stroking his two heads which were laid down in front of me.

I heard his two heads sigh in contentment before saying, "thank you Percy, thank you."

We sat on the ground in comfortable silence in a while before I remembered. "So, are you gonna tell me about the lucky lady monster."

I heard him growl before he spat out, "That's none of your business."

I laughed at his antics. "Why? Like I'm gonna steal her from you."

"I doubt it. She has already fallen for me. If you like, I can give you a tip or two."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why not? I'm sure the great lady guru has a tip that can actually help me," I said sarcastically and we both ended up laughing.

"So, who is she?" I asked.

"Oh, her name is Nemea. She has the most wonderful golden fur in the entire world," he said dreamily.

"Nemea?"

"You know, the Nemean lion. Apparently is a lioness as she is a lady," he explained.

"Nemean, lion... The one with impenetrable skin?"

"Yup that's the one," he confirmed. "What can I say? I'm just a lady-."

He was suddenly interrupted by the doors opening with a loud bang.

 **A/N: Chapter 9 complete. So what do you guys think? This is a 6 000 word story so I hope you enjoy it. Also if you know that the Nyx is a the mother of the fates, read the last paragraph of the first A/N. I almost forgot, I might start up a new story as a plot came up to me while I was writing this. Anyways, If you have any suggestions, write them down below or in the reviews especially on the 'battle on the labyrinth'. I'm nearly running dry guys and gals so your suggestion can be really be helpful right now.**

 **REMEMBER, REVIEW.**


	10. Percy meets

**Chapter 10: Percy meets...**

 **Hey guys... yeah I owe you guys an explanation for disappearing for a few months. I slacked off a bit... okay maybe not a bit but tbh, I suddenly got bored writing this or I just got addicted to playing vainglory and other games especially last summer. Who knows. Then there's school again with tons of projects and homework. I also have training , making me come home late and tired. I can't say that I don't miss writing to you guys and reading my own story. Yea, I couldn't find any story to read so I read mine. I'll fix all of the grammatical errors and wrong spelling there if I can manage my time wisely.**

 **Review:**

Guest chapter 4 . Aug 2

Every five seconds you break suspension of disbelief... that's quite an accomplishment for a fantasy setting. You could try and write a little more seriously, fox your spelling, have correct grammar and quotations mark.

 **Look who's talking. Just kidding. Yea I noticed a few mistakes as well. If you can help me guys find them and if I can manage my time more efficiently, I will gladly fix them. Also thanks for the review. I will try to best to make my story wrong grammar and wrong spelling free by triple checking everything. If you're wondering how to get your review into the next chapter, write something that might catch my attention like a little criticism or a question or something really random or funny and I might add them. Just don't overdo it. Also I running out of my ideas for writing a title every chapter so by next chapter, I'll start using lyrics. I know it sounds like I'm stealing someone's idea but that's were I get my inspiration on what to write so by next chapter I'll probably do it.**

 **I hope this 11000 chapter makes up for my absence. To all my loyal readers out there, thanks for waiting and I salute you.**

The doors to the train station banged open. On instinct, I teleported me and Samuel to a safe distance. We were still in the train station, behind the counter on the other side so we can see what is happening.

On the doors, two girls in silver parka came in walking backwards. They were shooting something outside.

"It's the hunters," Samuel said in surprise.

The dream of me seeing Zoe die by my hands suddenly come rushing back to me. I remembered her clutching her chest and slumping forward, slowly bleeding to death. That vision might come true if I help them right now, so I need to be careful in making my choices.

Before I even chose what my next move is, a deafening roar echoed throughout the whole station. I saw the two hunters cover their ears before two more demigods, one boy and one girl came in, also clutching their ears. I recognized them as two of the three persons who were given a quest to fetch the two children of Hades.

"Where's Annabeth?" I heard one of the hunters ask the two demigods. I recognized the voice as Phoebe's.

"She's invisible," the boy answered. Judging by his features - stormy gray eyes and blonde hair- he was a son of Athena.

"What?!"

"She invisible," the girl said this time who I believe is a daughter of Zeus. The way her spear crackled with electricity convinced me.

Another girl then suddenly appeared behind the daughter of Zeus, startling Phoebe and the other hunter. She closed the doors behind her before turning to the surprised hunters and the other demigods.

"What?" the girl that appeared asked, who I assume as Annabeth asked. Phoebe and the other hunter, I still haven't recognize just looked at her strangely. "Come on, we don't have time for this. That monster is still hot on our trail." Just to prove her point the doors opened with a loud bang. A lion with golden fur walked in and snarled at them. To be more precise, the Nemean lioness or Samuel's mate barged the doors open and stared at the five with a intent to kill.

I turned towards Samuel who was also watching the scene. His two faces morphed into shock before it quickly changed to betrayal. "No, I thought… she lied to me? She used me? She promised… after all the trouble I went through just to get her that tooth," he said while staring sadly at his mate.

"Wait, what are you talking about? And what tooth?" I asked.

He shrugged me off and sighed. "I should have known that it was all flattery and play pretend. I was so stupid to fall for her and follow her words," the right head said sadly.

I tried thinking something to say to try to say to him but honestly, I don't know how to comfort a broken-hearted. Sure I comforted my mom when she was left by Erebus but I don't even know what I did that made her herself again.

"Get over it! I never truly loved her anyway," the left head suddenly said.

"Maybe that's why she never liked us at all," right head yelled, growled to those who can't understand what they are saying.

The left head let out their hyena laugh which was loud and annoying. I quickly closed his mouth to avoid jeopardizing our hiding spot. I took a quick peek to see if they noticed anything. So far, the only one who noticed the laugh was the lioness as her ear twitched towards our direction.

The left head shook my hand off and starting ranting. "You truly are gullible are ya? I even wonder if I can fool you into decapitating yourself. We were just one of her playthings One minute she was all over us, and before you even notice, she throws us away like a rotten meat. We were used, end of story."

The right head opened to retort but no sound came out of it so he just closed it. I too don't have anything to say. It was the coldhearted truth. Even though I don't know what really happened, it was the truth as I just pieced everything what they said together.

"But maybe-"

"No, we are nothing but toys to her, nothing more, nothing less," the left head cut off the right head, "So get over her, we don't need her. I'm also itching to kill something right now to vent off my anger."

I involuntarily flinched at his words. Sure the left head is a daredevil, always wanting a good challenge but hearing him say those words sounded foreign to me because I never knew he had these kind of side to him. Maybe the being in the wild, hunting for everything just to survive had affected him

"In more ways than you can think," he answered like he just read my mind. Oh wait, he can read my mind, the same way I can do with his.

A clashing of metal suddenly ringed throughout the whole station.

I turned back to the demigods and hunters- who were now fighting zombie-like figures. They were missing a few of their body parts and their skin looked like it was smelted to gold. There are at least four of them and attacking the each of the quest members except for Zoe who was having the hard time backing everyone up. The nemean lioness wasn't doing anything except watching the fight in boredom. She was occasionally licking her paws and watching them again, like she was waiting for the right time to strike.

"And that is what the tooth is for," the left said.

"A drakon tooth to be precise… or is it a fang, I could never tell," the right added.

"Wait, you were the one, er, two who stole the tooth from the national musuem?"

The two looked at each other before they answered in unison.

"Yes."

"No."

I gave them both a stern glare because I couldn't determine who was lying or not.

They were looking at everything except my eyes before they heaved a sigh. "Yeah, we took it. She ordered us to."

"And you followed her why?" I asked exasperatedly

"Because we wanted to impress her. Who wouldn't fall in love with that beautiful golden fur," the right head said dreamily.

"Stop that! She used us, remember. So stop thinking about the wonderful things her and start hating her," the left said angrily.

An idea suddenly popped inside my head. "Hey Samuel, you said you needed to vent of your anger right?"

"Yeah?" the left said excitedly before he brightened even more, "Oh hell yeah! What better way to released my rage than to kill the monster who did it. Why didn't I thought about that?"

Again, I flinched when he said the word 'kill'. Even though I use the word and do it all the time (to monsters, mind you) if it comes out from a different person, it sounds so weird to me. I need to get use to him saying that.

The left head was happy as he can be while the right looked uneasy.

"I don't know if… you know."

"This is a great opportunity to find all the bad things about her and to get over her," the left said enthusiastically.

I'm also uneasy the same us the right head. What the fates said kept repeating inside my head. I couldn't help them personally but, by sending in Samuel, it feels like I'm just using him.

"Don't worry about it," the left suddenly said. "I'm not just doing this because you told me to, I'm doing this because we need this, right?" he nudged the other head who answered with a simple nod. "Besides, I can finally test all that hard work living in the wild."

I smiled at him. "Thanks bud'. Just try not die or I'll kill her for you. Got it?"

"Got it."

-Zoe-

When we encountered the the nemean lion, we were already having a hard time fending her off, then as if the fates didn't want us to succeed, 4 more indestructible humanoid monster appeared as if the nemean lion wasn't unkillable enough.

The four immeadiately started attacking the others, leaving me alone with the lion. I waited for it lunged at me but instead it just sat there licking its paws, like it was trying to fool us that it isn't a threat.

I took out my bow and started shooting arrows at the four whilst keeping an eye on the lion. I didn't want to turn my back on it because it might try to attack me from behind. Despite the distraction, I was still able to hit my targets but it just bounced off harmlessly.

"Annabeth," I heard Phoebe call out, dodging another jab from the monster. "Any ideas?" She was having a hard time holding off the monster even though it was weaponless. It used it's bare hands to try and grab them or to land a punch. Every time Phoebe hits it with her hunting knives, sparks would just fly out of it, showing no signs of damage.

"I'm little busy here," she replied. She was also having a hard time as well as she was only using a dagger.

I quickly did a survey on the area, making me open for the lion to attack. I heard its paws running towards me making me turn towards a massive lion charging at me. I readied myself to jump at the last second but it was intercepted by another huge figure who appeared out of a shadow. It heads, yes heads, turned towards me, giving me smile before it tackled the lion again. It was Samuel. They started roaring at each other making the others turn towards them.

"Is that Samuel?" Phoebe asked whilst still locked in combat.

"Who?" Malcolm asked quizzically. He was fending of the monster with his own sword.

"None of your business boy now focus," I snapped at him. I did another quick survey and I found myself staring at the train tracks before an idea hit me.

"Lead them towards the yellow line," I ordered. "When I give you the signal, push them towards the rail."

They backing up towards the edge of the station with the monsters following them. Thalia wasn't doing too bad with her shield-spear combo as she was the first one to bring her monster onto the line. She was followed by Phoebe then Malcolm. The only one left was Annabeth so I went beside her to aide her.

I went behind it and gave it a few slashes to gain its attention away from attention. When it finally noticed me, it started focusing on me instead of Annabeth. I quickly went to where the others as I can finally hear the trains engine.

"Start pushing them off and don't get pulled in," I gave them the signal.

I caught a glimspe of Phoebe repositioning herself before doing a leg sweep, making the monster fall backwards hitting the rail with a loud clang. It tried climbing up again but she held it there.

When the monster finally caught up to me, it gave me a wild jab. I easily dodged it and pulled its arm towards me. I maneuvered him to be able to flip it over my shoulder and crashing it onto the rails. It immediately tried climbing back up again but I held it there by kicking him with my legs.

"AAARRGH! Let go of me you bastard." I heard Malcolm grunt. The monster had gotten a hold of him by his shoulder blades. I now saw the blood the was expanding on his on his shoulder.

Thalia, who was nearest him, shove her monster aside and tackled the monster. Malcolm would have fallen off as well if Thalia gotten a hold on his shirt.

"Thanks," he said before he sat on the floor while stretching his shoulders. His relaxation was short-lived as he saw the monster that Thalia shoved away come back for her. "Thalia! Behind you!"

She turned around just in time for Annabeth to tackle it towards the rail.

Thalia sighed. "Thanks, glad to know that you always have my back." Annabeth smiled at her before the train's headlights was now visible which was at least 30 meters away approximately. I gave mine one last kick before nodding to everyone.

"Let's go."

We made our way towards the other end of the station so we were away from the monsters and also to try to hitch a ride on this for free. We weren't able to buy any tickets because of the rush we had to go through.

The train finally appeared with tremendous speed, ramming the monsters before it halted to a stop. The doors slowly opened but when we were starting to get in, a howl resonated through the station.

My eyes widen as I have completely forgotten about Samuel fighting off the Nemean Lion. I quickly rushed towards the source of the sound.

A mauled and heavily bruised Samuel laid bleeding under a golden fur Lion. The lion's jaws was near the left head's neck, like it was readying for the kill.

My instincts kicked in and I started shooting arrows at it but it just bounced off its fur. I didn't hurt it, more than anything, it just annoyed it.

The lion glared at me before it let a roar so loud that I had to cover my ears. It positioned itself on Samuel's neck again but this time, a person fell over its snout. Before it was able to shook the person away, it elicited a pained roar.

"Oh did that hurt?" the person said. "Let me ease the pain for you." I couldn't see what he was doing but he was hurting the lion even with it's impenetrable fur.

The lion released yet another loud and pained roar. The figure jumped off its snout before it dropped dead to the ground. Where the eyes should have been were now replaced by two swords with blood flowing out of it.

I let out a gasp as it was a very brutal way to die, even for the monster. The lion turned to dust but not before leaving a pelt which draped over the bloodied Samuel like a blanket.

My gasp apparently was heard by the person because he suddenly tensed up before he settled with a sigh. I can't make out any of his features, he is wearing a cloak that covered his entire body and he still has his back on me.

"So you came back for Samuel huh?" he asked rather calmly.

Who was he to judge? Samuel is my friend, even if he made a disappearing and appearing act on us. Also, how the does he know my name and Samuel?

"Zoe!" I heard Phoebe call out. I turned towards her and I saw him turn a bit, not enough for me to make out his face.

"Zoe, we need to move now," she said before she noticed the boy and Samuel in front of me.

"Fancy meeting you here Phoebe but you need to get moving unless you want to be left out by the train and wait for another half an hour," he said.

She left out a gasp at the mention of her name before she notched an arrow and pointed it at him. "Who are you boy and how do you know my name?"

He sighed."I'm sorry but I can't reveal myself to you girls right now but you'll remember me when the time is right." he apologized before he touched and stroked Samuel. "And Zoe," I looked at him as I heard my name, "stay safe." He said before they suddenly fell to the ground.

"Uh Zoe… who was that? I feel like I know who he is."

"I don't know," I answered honestly. I really don't know who he is but I feel like I should have recognized who he was. It could have been easily be Percy , the person had the same height as his and he knows about Samuel and the hunters but their voices are different and the height and knowing us isn't enough to prove it though. I don't know about the Samuel part, he was away for a very long time though, he might have made some new friends.

"Zoe, Phoebe," I heard someone call out. It was Thalia. "Come on, the trains is about to leave."

"We'll talk about this later. Just don't let him distract you, it might jeopardize the mission," I said to Phoebe and she nodded.

-Percy-

"I can't believe that potion actually worked," I said as I threw my cloak back to the abyss(or the portal that I always conjure to get things) and went towards Samuel.

"Welp, there goes my first mate," the right head said crestfallen,"but… I couldn't say that I didn't have fun beating her up even though we nearly died," he continued with a small smile curling on lips.

I threw away the pelt that covered them like a blanket to see what I was dealing with. A few scratches here and there, nothing too severe or life-threatening wounds… I think.

"Gee doc, you're such a great help. Have you ever considered becoming a veterinarian?" the left head said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't blame me. I wasn't ordered to study dog anatomies."

"Yea, yea just do your thing doc so we can continue -," he abruptly stopped.

I looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"

"The F-Fates," he simply answered.

I turned around and sure enough, an angry looking fates are staring back at me. Sometimes, when I don't know what to say, I just say the most stupidest things.

"Uh hey, what are you three doing here?" I asked, trying to maintain a calm facade.

"You know fully well why we are here?" the lady on the middle said. I can't distinguish who is who because they all look the same and remembering their names is too troublesome

"You failed to heed our warnings about helping the hunters," this time the one the left said.

"Should you not take this seriously… we are sure that you remember the punishment that is present," the right one finished.

I glared at them before I just gave them a smirk. "Let me stop you there. Technically I didn't do anything but save Samuel from the Nemean Lion by silencing it for him, for now."

"Who are you trying to fool boy? We know that you ordered-"

"Order Samuel? He is not my subject to do my bidding. I just gave him the the thought and it was his choice to follow it or not. You can even ask Samuel.

We all turned towards Samuel who quickly nodded like he wasn't used to getting all of the attention.

"See? It was his call and he choose to take on the impervious lion. You didn't gave him the same warning that you gave me did you?" I said in triumph because I know that they have nothing against me right now.

I now noticed them gritting their teeth before they said in unison again. "Then why did you intervene the fight between Samuel and the Nemean lion?"

"As far as I am concern, that only thing you told me not to do is to help the hunters. So why would I watch my friend die when I could do something about it?" I said indignantly. I was starting to get annoyed of them trying to find a way to make my life worse. Like I would allow them to do such thing.

They were giving me their hardest glares before they finally said, "This isn't over Perseus. We will be keeping a close eye on you so we will know if you make a move to intervene with the quest again. Besides, it is only a matter time before your friend finally receives her faith."

My eyes widen as they must have been talking about Zoe.

They let out an laugh similar to what villains do before they spoke in unison again. "We're not the bad guys here Perseus, we are just doing our jobs as the fates here and we can't have you messing it up all the time. Also, remember our warning Perseus, you simply can't keep on relying on your family to keep on watching on them, they have also have problems on their own."they finished with their ugly smirks on their face before a brilliant flash of light appeared. As soon as the flash disappeared, so did the fates.

I just blankly stared at the last place where the fates were, expecting them to appear again and to be just joking but they never jest around, they always talk business.

"Don't' dwell on the idea too much. Don't let them get inside your head. That's what they want to happen," Samuel told me.

"How can I not when I know my friend is gonna be in trouble and I can't do anything about it," I nearly yelled at him.

I now feel the intensity of his glare from behind my head. "Then do what you always do that made you survive all this time," he said rather angrily. "I don't know why you worry so much when you already survived everything the fates threw at you."

"But this isn't about me. This is about all of the people that I care for," I said in a depressed tone. "The people that I treat as my my family."

"Then do the one thing your best at."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Seriously? I thought that would be pretty obvious," he said as I remained oblivious to what he is saying. He let out a sigh before he finally said what it was, "The will to protect anyone even if it cost you your life and survive to save someone another day. I mean seriously, how many times did you lay down your life when you were with the hunters?

"I don't know, a couple of times."

"Only a couple?"

" A dozen of times."

"A dozen still feels like an understatement."

"Alright I see your point. But what about the fates?"

"There just a bunch of assholes…" he paused, "hmm, but that would just insulting a donkey's butt hole. I don't want to think about those old hags when I see a donkeys rear."

I snickered at his remarks as to try to cheer me up. "Thanks Samuel."

"Are you two done now?" the left head huffed angrily. "Because I feel like I'm disturbing a great reunion. Just don't mind the monster who's dying right now."

"Don't over-exaggerate. Like I can't feel what you are feeling right now," the right one retorted.

The two started their daily routine of arguing the whole day so I just them ignored and set of to work. I stretched out my hand to willed the water to go to my hand. Since Samuel was too injured to do much, I teleported to us to the nearest body of water, which was flowing river in a forest so I can treat him.

I let the liquid float over my palm before I pressed it against Samuel's overly-larged body. The water spread quickly, healing anything it came on contact. It did it's miracles as it slowly mended the wounds, leaving nothing behind nothing but a few scars here and there.

It took at least half an hour before I was able to heal all of his wounds. Though very tired, I still manage to bring us back to the realm of darkness.

I stumbled upon mom on our huge living room. She was lied down on the couch, watching something on the television. Just when I was about to get her attention, the show went on commercial showing the title "Probinsyano" with a man in blue uniform holding a gun across his chest.

"Mom, I'm home."

She got up from the couch before she finally noticed me. "Welcome back Sweetie," she turned towards Samuel. "And I see you found your pet. I get that he'll be staying at the dog house."

"Oh come on mom. He's a different dog. He knows better than to pee on the floor. Please mom." I pouted.

"Nope. My mind is already made up. He stays outside." She crossed her arms.

"Pleeeaaassseee." I continued pleading and I gave her the best puppy eyes I can conjure even though I am not very good at it.

"That's the best puppy eyes you can do?" she mocked, completely unaffected by it.

"oh come on, you know I'm not very good at this and my eyes are starting to water."

She chuckled but sighed at the end, loud enough for me to hear from the other side, "Fine, but you are the one who's going to make the hallways bigger."

I beamed at her before I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks mom."

"Anything for my little baby," she hugged me back. I heard Samuel let out a chuckle at the way she called me.

"Mom, stop babying me."

"Oh that's right, you are my little man."

By now, I was hearing Samuel laughing his ass off. I pulled back from the hug and I sent him a glare which only made him laugh even more.

"Oh yeah, one last thing mom. Can you please watch over the quest members?"

She frowned, "You know better than to make me watch over the hunters when my favorite shows are on. Besides, the fates don't allow me to interfere."

"No, later at night when your favorite shows aren't on anymore," I grasped the necklace that hung on my neck. "I just want to make sure that they're safe." It was the necklace that the hunters gave me as a gift during the last birthday party that we celebrated together.

It wasn't silver, celestial bronze or anything valuable really, but rather a tooth. Since I'm not good on any biological stuff, I always thought that it belonged to a dead hellhound, but my gut kept telling me that it was much more than that. I haven't had the chance to ask what tooth it was because you know… the last day I spend with them.

She noticed me grasping the necklace; she gave me a warm smile before she looked thoughtful for a second, "hmm, well it certainly beats watching other boring shows or wait for you to come back or spar with another with another servant," she paused before she finally made up her mind. " Sure, I'll watch over your girlfriend and her friends," she finished with a cheeky smile.

I gave her a scowl even though she's my mother because these one of those times when we wanna jest around. If I gave her a real scowl, she will absolutely kill me. She sat there with her innocent smile before she ruffled my hair.

"You better get some rest before you leave; I can see the weariness in your eyes. I now remember why you aren't watching them yourselves. Do you still remember where the entrance is?" she asked.

I nodded. "That's where I use to live after all."

"Are… are comfortable going back there?"

I took my time to answer that question. Am I ready to go back to the hellhole what I call home? Ready as I'll ever be. But am I comfortable with it ? Probably not. I mean, who's comfortable going back to where there childhood was destroyed. And the fact that that was where my first mother died protecting me wasn't making it any better. I must have been spacing for a while because she didn't wait for me give her an answer.

"I understand if you wanna do this another time -"

"No, it's fine. I'll go." I assured her.

"You sure? You can always try to find daedalus another time if you're not ok with it. We still have some time to kill anyways." she tried arguing with me but I already made up my mind.

I shook my head, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I wanna finish as soon as possible anyways so I can have more time with you and more time to watch over the hunters."

She beamed at me, "Now don't forget about the stone that your Aunt kept boasting all day long. I don't want my son getting lost in the Labyrinth because of a stupid mission that your Aunt wanted you to do.

I nodded. "What does it do anyway?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. When she explained it to me, all I remember is nothing but gibberish except that it teleports you to a different location if you hold it and send your thoughts to it."

"But I can already do that, I can just make a portal to get out of there."

She frowned at me, "Arrogance will only get you so far Perseus, let me finish. Once you're inside the labyrinth, it will prevent you from going back out and seeing daylight again, that includes teleporting away using a portal."

"But how will the stone work if the labyrinth prevents people from teleporting away."

"That's why you have to ask your Aunt that before you take your leave ."

I let out a groan. Everytime I pay her a visit, she would lecture me on how I should use potions more often in a fight and not just with strategies and whatnot. Then another lecture on how to get my full potential with controlling the mist and since I'm going to ask her how the stone works… that's gonna be a another lecture.

I just settled with a sigh, "Guess I should be going then."

"Nonsense. Your Aunt has all the time to berate you later but for now, get some rest."

"Whatever you say mom."

We chatted for a little while before I went upstairs and resigned in my room for a much needed rest. After all, I need to prepare for both Aunt's agonizing and possibly long lectures and my given mission. I don't know why she want to get ahold of Daedalus that much. I can always ask her about it… but I already 3 have agonizing lectures to go through, I don't want to add that to the list. Besides, it's the least I can do for her , after all she one of the persons who treated me like family.

I let myself fall over my bed face-first , not bothering to remove any of my gear.

"I am coming with you, right?" Samuel suddenly asked. I was so hung up on my thoughts that I forgot about him.

I looked up from my bed,"Sorry buddy. I can't focus on the battles when I'm protecting someone.I can't babysit you while I'm fighting a bunch of monsters."

"Since when did the protector became the protected? I can perfectly protect myself," the right head said in an insulted tone.

"Don't get cocky kid. I can still take you on on a hand-to-claw combat," the left added.

"You know that's not even a fair fight right," I told him. I sat up on my bed and started removing my weapons and the cloak that I usually wear. He observed me first before he was finally able to think of a retort.

"It not our fault that you humans polish your nails and brush your teeth. It would be a fair fight if you didn't."

"yea, yea your better than me in that kind of combat." I just let it slide. We could have continued arguing for an hour but I really want to get some sleep. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get some shut-eye."

"Can we come to your aunt's at least?" the right finally asked with a real and effective puppy dog eyes despite his battle scars.

"Sure, but no teleporting after me when I leave for the labyrinth, got it?" I know I should have said no because I'm suddenly getting this bad vibe that something was gonna happen.

"Finally! Anything to get away from your mom."

I turned towards him and sent him my glare, instantly making him wither.

"I was kidding. Jeez bro, can't take a joke."

I glared at him"That was a joke? Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to laugh." I said in harsh tone.

"I'm sorry."

I snorted a laugh. "Got you. But seriously, stop making jokes about my mom."

He smirked back, "I don't think I can do that."

I gave him another glare and he instantly backed down.

"Alright, I promise," he said and I smiled at him.

"Now get some rest some as well." Knowing someone was accompanying me to my aunt made me happy to have someone listen to her runting as well.

"I don't stay outside right?"

"Of course not."

"Cool."

This is where I originally stopped writing this story for a few reasons. After A few weeks or months away from this, I finally continued writing again. I didn't post this yet because I was waiting for something, but now I'm back and writing again. I would have post this the time I came back but I felt like it was too short so let's continue on the story.

"Were off to Aunt Hecate Mom." I yelled in the living room.

I always go here before teleporting because I always expect her to be here, watching the telly again. If she wasn't I yell out that I was going somewhere and she would immediately respond. But tonight, she didn't and I felt something was off…

"Or she already left to watch over the girls ," Samuel added. "Stop worrying too much. It's already night where the members are located and that's where she's strongest. No one can defeat her except if another primordial god is also at his/her strongest point. What are the chances of that happening?" he says while pacing back and forth on our carpet.

"yeah, you're probably right," I said, slowly agreeing with him. I sat on the couch to think first.

"Of course I am. Have you ever proved me wrong before?" he boasted.

I rolled my eyebrows at him. "Fine, she must been wondering around another park again."

With that being said, I conjured up my portal which will teleport us to a place that Samuel will probably hate me for.

"Wait, where are we heading?" Samuel suddenly asked. He was ready to jump but apparently heard my mind.

"Oh shit." I muttered, totally forgetting about that, again.

"Percy!"

"Hey, I don't wanna ruin the surprise. "

He started growling at me but before he started demanding answers, I made a new portal appear on his paws, making him fall to the ground. His growl slowly fading away leaving me laughing in tears. I made it extra long on purpose just to have this effect.

After gathering my bearings, I jumped onto the first portal that I created.

Before my feet even touchdowned on the floor, I was suddenly tackled to ground, the snow cushioning my fall.

"Percy!" I heard Samuel scream in my head. "Get me out of here!" his claws, digging deeper to my flesh.

"Get off of me first."

He did what he was told and I quickly stood up. I looked for the cave that I usually stayed in and pointed at it. "Over there."

We made our way there with the cold wind pounding on our backs. I changed to my first form and placed my arm in front of me for extra light and warmth. Since it somehow conjured up black flames, I used it to my leverage.

Once we reached our destination, we rushed inside it and we started playing 20 questions.

"Where the hell are we Percy?"

"Welcome to Aconcagua, the tallest mountain in America," I said with my hands stretched at my sides for some dramatic effect.

"What the hades Percy, What are we doing here!?" Samuel practically screamed inside my head.

I looked around the cave first before I answered him. "We're going to Aunt Hecate's remember" I said calmly despite the coldness outside.

"Then why are we here?"

Instead of answering him, I ran my hand across the wall of the cave, feeling for something out of place or different.

"Thanks for answering my question," he said sarcastically.

"You'll know when we get there." I continued what I was doing until the texture of the rocks suddenly changed to less rough. I knocked on it and it made a sound that indicated that it was hollow. I ran my hand downwards until a felt a round rock, similar to a doorknob.

"This is where the magic happens, literally." Once I opened the door, I expected to be greeted by one of her magical broom, the say way I was greeted every time I used this entrance. Since she was always busy making potions and gathering materials, she made her cleaning tools come to life so they can clean things for her.

When I opened the door, nothing came out to greet me, not even the brooms but instead I saw the that her house was a mess, like it was ransacked. Potions from the shelves now littered the floors with their contents spilled. I watched my step because I didn't wanna step on random puddle of potion.

He too noticed the area and said, "Looks like she's been busy, " he joked.

I glanced at him before looking at the potion"Watch your step in here. You might step on poison." I warned him.

"I think I rather stay here than die a painful death."

"Or you can shadow travel yourself inside," I suggested to him as I stepped on the plank floors and slowly made my way to the door. Through experience, I knew we were at the back entrance of the store where she keep s her potion stocks. Since people bought from her even before this store was made, she transformed her own home into a selling place of magical stuff like crystal orbs, totems and other stuff that I don't know off.

"Nah I'm still not convinced," he said as I finally reached the door.

Without looking back at him I let out a chuckle in which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What's so funny?"

I conjured up a portal underneath him - again- and he came out of the wall of in front of me.

He looked shocked at first, his eyes wide open like he saw something that he would never forget before he gathered his composure and growled at me. "Stop fucking doing that! You're gonna give us a heart attack."

"No promises," I replied with a cheeky smile.

He continued growling at me but I just ignored him and started walking down the hallway. It was quiet, too quiet. I couldn't hear any 'thumping' sounds that came from the brooms as if their bottom part where real legs nor did see any randomly flying objects that came out of nowhere. It was like as if all the magic disappeared from this huge house.

"Or she just left to get some things done," Samuel said.

"How could you tell?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait, let me double check," he sniffed the air before he spoke again, "yeah, nobody else is here."

I stopped walking to look him at him, impressed. "Wow, I never knew you could do that. Anything else I should know more about."

He smirked at me. "Of course but where is the fun in telling you everything. How do you think I kept you safe this whole time."

"So she isn't home at the moment?"

"Yup. That's probably the reason why there isn't anything flying above our heads.

I shook my head. "Even if she left her home, the brooms still should be roaming around, guarding the place." I looked in front of me. "Unless someone was here before us." I continued walking down the long hallway which I knew will lead us to corridor with two more pathways.

Upon reaching the crossroads, Samuel asked, "Where do you usually find her when you come for visit?"

I thought for a minute. Since I often visit her during a Sunday, she doesn't open up shop because nobody usually comes during that day of the week. I always find her at her brewery, experimenting another new potion or making mundane ones and other witchy stuff. That's a good place to start.

"To her brewing room it is." He read my mind. I glared at him but he just gave me an innocent smile. "which hallway is it?"

I honestly do not know.

"What?!" Samuel yelled.

I smacked him upright in the head. "I told you to stop reading my mind."

"You don't know your own way inside your Aunt's home?" he said, now gazing upon me with his fiery orange eyes like he was saying " try lying to me and I'll rip your face off" even though his facial expression says otherwise.. Even as I say this, he might be reading my mind right now.

"Yes I am."

I sighed, "I need to learn how to block my mind from yours."

"Yeah you do. Your mind is like an open book for us," he said but it wasn't from Samuel.

"Hey Gelo. Haven't heard from you in a while," Samuel said casually.

"True that. Mr. Stalker did nothing but watch the hunters and trained endlessly.. oh and killed a few monsters. So yeah, boring…," Gelo responded.

"Oh don't worry about him. He is just training so he doesn't lose to his grandpops. He doesn't want to leave his girlfriend after all," he said with his cheeky grin.

"Wait. Don't tell me. It's the girl with volcanic eyes right? Zoe was it?"

"That's the one."

Gelo started laughing. "I still remember all the things that he thinks every time he sees her. He's like, "Oh Zoe, if on -"

"Shut up," I yelled, my face feeling hot by the second, but that only fueled their laughter.

"Wait if he's watching them almost all of the time, does that mean that he also watches them when bathe by the river or something?"

"I don't know. I think he does when I'm too lazy to know what he is doing." Gelo said as the two of them started laughing inside my head. I gave Samuel another smack and wished I could do the same with the Gelo.

"Yea yea, if you don't like me and your pal reading your thoughts, go ask your mother, she knows how to do it. But right now, I think I can be of service to you."

Samuel's expression quickly shifted into a serious one. His gaze turned to meet mine. In this kind scenarios, I would send him a telepathic message but since it's already interfered, that's not an option. But that didn't stop us from communicating with one another. One looks in his eyes and I knew what he wanted me to say.

"What's the catch?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Of course your thinking about that, but I assure you, I'm not gonna hide anything," he responded.

"Quit the games and start telling the truth." Samuel growled.

"Hey, no need to get angry at me," said Gelo. "And here I thought we were friends."

"Friends?" Samuel snorted. "Sure we teased Percy but friends… I think your crossing the border a bit. And it's called acting and apparently I'm quite good at it. "

"Ouch, that hurt," Gelo said with a feigned pained voice, "not. Besides my offered help is yours to accept or not. And it's a one time choice so choose wisely.

I much as I want to decline his offer, I don't want to waste my time wandering aimlessly, looking for a clue. Besides, what can a simple directions do that is worth's worrying about.

"Fine, let's see what you have to say, but first answer me this. Why do you want to help us?"

There was a quick silence before he finally answered.

"Let's just say that this is a thank you present for letting me stay in your head," he said. "But like what Samuel said, this doesn't make us friends. Something is bound to happen and once it does…" he left his sentence hanging as is stirred up another round of silence before he spoke again.

"Shall we get going then?"

No one spoke so he took that as his cue to do so. "Silence means yes right? The hallway on your right should lead you to the brewing room."

"How do you know that?" Samuel said, finally speaking again.

"Yea I've been here for a few times already. Both from the point of view of Percy and his mother. And unlike Percy, his mother walked the hallways and didn't teleported around."

I chose to ignore Samuel's chuckles by walking the way Gelo told me.

"If you need any more directions, I'll be here." With that, I felt his presence disappear, going back to the deepest depths of my body. Samuel started following and we made our way to down the long hallway.

After walking in silence for a few minutes, we finally found a room with high ceilings and chimney. The floor and walls changed from wood planks to cobblestone. In the middle of the room sat a cauldron with nothing inside of it. Below it were symbols that I don't quite understand

"Is this it?" Samuel asked. He was looking at the shelves of potions at the left corner of the room.

"Yup. This is where she brews her potion and tests it on an animal like the one over there." I pointed at the opposite corner where a cage sat on top of drawers. Inside of a cage was normal looking mouse much to my surprise. I expected the mouse to be a bit weirder than others since she did experiments on her. Yes it's a girl with her name written on a paper taped to the bottom of the cage. Matilda was her name.

I don't know if she's the same mouse because I remembered her tailed being dissected by my Aunt for poison potion I think. But the mouse in front of me right now has a tail and is looking healthy as a mouse can get.

"Oh she looks delicious," Samuel, probably the left head said inside my head. He was staring at her hungrily and the only thing between him and the mouse was me.

"Oh no. Focus on what we actually came here for instead of looking at that mouse Samuel," I said to him. The two heads looked down which made me thought that I was too harsh on him before he looked up again but instead of the mouse, he turned towards me and gave two adorable puppy eyes despite its fiery color.

"PPPlleeaasseee," he said.

I would have easily given up to his adorable face if it wasn't for the thumping sound beside us where a closet door stood close.

"You heard that as well right?" I asked Samuel telepathically.

He nodded. We sneak up to it, careful not to alert the one inside of it. I reached for the doorknob while Samuel stood in front of it, ready to pounce on anyone who came out. I held up three fingers to signal to which he nodded at.

I counted him down telepathically, "3…2…1." I opened the door but instead of Samuel pouncing on anyone, a few things fell over.

I looked down and saw that it was the Aunt Hecate's brooms or what remained of it. It was badly burned and some even were cut into many pieces.

"Who ever did this must access to some fire abilities and must be good with a sword. I mean whoever can cut that clean must be a pro." Samuel said. He was right though. The cuts may not be in half but when I touched the end, it was perfectly smooth. I examined the others but got similar results.

Sensing that I have nothing else to do here, my thoughts wandered to the labyrinth. I don't know why but something tells me that I might find something there. Good or bad? I'm not sure. All I know is that I might find some answers there.

I brushed my side and felt the rock poking from my pocket. I took it out and examined it. It was the size of a pebble but the only distinguishable design that makes it different from others is the single wing symbol on it. It was somewhat similar to what the wings of an angel look like. If I remember it correctly, Daedalus was the first one to create a real wing made out of wax, which allows you to fly. I don't know his full story but I know that someone died with that invention.

I turned to Samuel who nodded at me. "Go. I'll look after the place and wait for her to come back." I beamed at him. "But two things first." he said.

"Sure what is it?"

"First, do you know how the stone works?" he said as he looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"No," I answered in a monotone. "I'll just have to improvise."

He finally let out laugh, "Of course you don't, just like how I predicted it. So you're gonna risk going down there?"

"It's better that standing here, waiting for her to come back and do nothing," I spat out as I was starting to get irritated by his jokes. He flinched at my tone. I took deep breaths first before I continued. "What's the second thing?"

He looked at me apologetically. "Can you show me around here first? I don't exactly know where the exits and entrances are," he said in a rather shy manner now.

I started walking to the exit but abruptly stopped.

"Let me guess. You don't where it is as well?" Samuel asked with a smirk.

"yeeeaa… no."

"So that's why you have me," a new voice said.

Samuel groaned. "You again."

"Nice seeing you too Samuel."

Samuel's glare looked like he wanted to bite someone's head off. Unfortunately, since Gelo is a part of me, a part of that glare was directed at me.

"Just tell us the way and make it quick," he growled at Gelo.

"Sure. Takealeftturnonthethirddoorthatyouseethenyou -"

"Whoa, slow down. We can't understand what you're saying,"I said, cutting him off.

"He told me to 'make it quick',"Gelo pouted. I can imagine him smirking, blaming Samuel for it inside my head, wanting me to get angry at him.

"Why you bast-" Samuel said but before he can finish, I sent a glare, effectively shutting him up.

"Okay, now tell us the where it is."

With that being said, we made our way back to the hallway and made few turns. We made a few wrong turns and ended up getting lost at some point but we managed to find our way back and got there in half an hour.

"Why do both of you live in such big houses?" Samuel complained.

"Well… we can just make our house as big as we want it to be and Aunt Hecate has her magical workers to make for her so…" I answered him.

"That was a rhetorical question."

Rhetorical? What does that mean?

I heard Samuel let out a sigh and he shrugged me off as I racked my brain what the word meant.

"It means that he wasn't really asking for an answer," Gelo said inside my head but that didn't go unnoticed my Samuel.

"And he wasn't asking for an answer either so get lost. Your services aren't needed anymore," he said, with much authority in his voice.

"Whatever you say… milord."

I thought the last word was directed at me but Samuel suddenly flinched when he said it, which was unexpected.

"Oh you thought I haven't noticed?" Gelo continued. " I know the aura that powerful immortal gives out when I see one. When I first noticed you, man I got to tell you I was scared shit with the amount power you let out because I know only one who radiated that kind aura and I didn't what his main goal is," he finished with a smirk that I can now feel inside my head.

Samuel, whose look was pure anger which quickly dissipate with a single heave of a sigh. "Leave us."

Before he can even retort Samuel added, "Now." He spoke with so much authority that it even made me cringe and Gelo didn't argue and just disappeared deep inside my head again.

"W-what is he talking about Samuel?" I stammered out, afraid that I might provoke he even further.

His two head looked at me straight in the eyes but instead of seeing his normal orange eyes, it now looked like it was swirling black hole. It was similar to how my mom describes my other eye when I change forms. Despite his scary eyes, his expression was grim.

"I'm sorry Percy but I must take my leave for my powers can only hold for so long?"

"What?! What are you saying? What is going on?" I said, utterly confused.

"You'll know when the time is right," he told me, "for now, follow what your gut tells you to do and you will find your next clue that will help you protect your precious girlfriend." Despite his expression, he made a small smirk. He looked at the wall at his left, which made a shimmering effect before he looked at me one last time.

"This ain't goodbye bro. We'll see each other again but as someone you expect me to be." With that, he run through the wall and disappeared, leaving me alone at the store.

What the heck just happened. Gelo called him a powerful immortal and he suddenly left. Why did he suddenly run away? Who is he really? Was it all an act? He wouldn't lie to me that long, right?

I shove that thought deep inside in my head because I knew it wouldn't do me any good. There's also no use in figuring it out if the fates don't want me to yet so I'll just follow what Samuel told me to do, even if he wasn't really Samuel. He must have been very powerful because of the way how Gelo described him. But despite that, I still have the urge to trust him. Besides, If he wanted me dead, then he shouldn't have wasted all the time protecting me and training when I was still young.

I looked around. The store was similar to any marketplace here at New York. And yes, the entrance is also located at NY. It's shelves hold different varities of potion, books about voodoo magic, magic hats and other things that I don't know what it is called.

I made a thorough inspection of everything just to find something that might help know where the whereabouts of my Aunt are or at least a clue who the assailants or anything that might help at all but I had no such luck.

When I knew that I didn't miss anything, I conjured up a portal that we lead me to the entrance of the labyrinth a.k.a. my former home, to follow what my friend told me to do. With no hesitation, I jump right through it.

I appeared on dimly lit street and standing on the other side of the street was a single abandoned house- the place that I used to call home. The house turned into a dark sinister color through out the years and the dark outside did nothing to help. Sickly green weeds crept over the pathway and the plants were all wilted. If this was in mint condition, it would probably have a decent price.

I didn't bother looking left and right before I crossed the street because we live in a reclused house. That's why nobody ever heard my screaming whenever Gabe used to have his way with me.

With a last deep breath, I stepped onto the frontyard trying hard not to reminisce everything what I used to do with… mom. The mere thought of the word made me shed a tear. I told myself not look around earlier but my concern for the old house got the best of me.

To my left, I noticed my old basketball ring, or what remained of it. It was a three feet ring for little kids but the hoop was missing and upper part looked it was bitten by something.

We used to play every morning before Gabe came and ruined everything. When I always get the ball, she would try to block it but I knew that she wasn't doing it seriously. She would let me pass and shoot a free shot. She would always say, "Your just too good." She would get the ball, pass it back to me and we just have fun until she thinks that I'm too tired to play anymore. She was a bit overprotective of me so when I sweat a little, she will treat me like I have a fever. That was one of the traits that I liked about because she wouldn't let anything bad happen to me.

Beside the ring, our little nursery of plants used to grow there. We were careful to not to make the ball go there when we play because it would be troublesome if it accidentally destroyed a pot.

After playing, I would sit on a bench and watch her care for her plants, similar to what she does to me. I would sometimes help her water all of them but often times I just stand by and watch her.

I didn't really noticed that I was crying until I noticed that I was leaving a wet trail of tears on the pathway. I guess my body couldn't handle the reminiscing all of the happy memories, especially that one person whom I will never see anymore.

My sadness quickly turned to anger because I wasn't strong enough to save her. With my pent-up frustration, I punched the nearest thing in front of me, the wall. Under my fist, a small crack appeared on the cement wall near the door, but that didn't mean that I didn't cracked my knuckles as well. I felt the searing hot pain register from my hand but it didn't compare to the lost of a loved one. It was the pain that you can't just shake off. It was the pain that will last with you and haunt you for a long time. I was able to move on from this pain one time only and that was when I was finally adopted by Nyx. It was only temporary because as soon as I stepped foot on this lot, it all came back rushing to me like a bullet.

 _"Come on Percy, the past is the past. You have a new family now. A new life. Don't let one simple death of a love one haunt you,"_ my conscience said to me.

"How could you say that it was just 'a simple death'. It was the death of my real mother. The death of the person who brought me to this cursed world. The person who loved like no other, so stop telling that it was 'simple' because it is anything but that," I screamed at my conscience which in return remained silent.

I started pounded the wall again and again with all the strength that I can muster, ignoring the screams of protest of my fists, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Punching the wall again huh?" Gelo said nonchalantly. "What made you blew a fuse this time?"

I tried blinking the tears away and with one last punch, I manage to make a hole on the wall but not without breaking my fist. I clutched my head in my hands, trying to forget every memory that I remember about her.

"Why are you trying to forget a loved one?" Gelo asked. "Shouldn't you be treasuring those memories with her?"

I didn't respond to his answer because all I cared for right now is forgetting.

"Is that what you really want? To throw away all the good and bad times you had with your mother, your real mother? Is that you want?"

I stopped what I was doing to try to understand what he just said to me. "My m-mother. My r-real mother doesn't even know that I exist anymore. She loss all of the memories that we had together. So why shouldn't I do the same?" I muttered out weakly."

"That's what your conscience wants you to believe. Besides, what you just saw last time was her body. Nothing but a her former shell but her soul was long gone," Gelo told me.

"What are you talking about?"

"To Christians, when a person dies, their souls go to an eternal paradise where they can be happy. To Muslims, similar to Christians, if their good deeds outweigh their bad deeds, they go to paradise. If not, they enter hell."

I was processing what Gelo is telling me but I still didn't know what it had to do with my mother. "What are you saying."

"What I'm saying is be happy for her. She is finally resting in a place where she can't be harmed."

"But she loss-"

"Like what I said earlier, that was only her body. Her soul is long gone. The real her, the one who has all of your memories together is finally able to rest in peace, away from this war... at least that what the Bible said when I was reading with Nyx."

"She's s-safe?" I asked and I mentally felt Gelo nod at me. I finally calm down a bit knowing that she was in a better place than the underworld but one thought still nagged at me. "I still wasn't able to save her from dying," I said as my sullen mood returned. "I'm still wasn't strong enough to save her."

I heard Gelo let out a sigh. "Look, the past is the past. You can't change what happened before. We can't change the painful memory or bring back a loved one; but we can live with the gratitude for the love we had and for the life that we shared," he said in a monotone voice but I noticed the hint of caring tone. "You can thank her for the love that she gave you and for the life that she sacrificed by living the way she wanted you to become."

"But I still failed..."

"If you can't get over this, then use it as a motivation to protect everyone you cared for. The oil that will fuel your determination in training so you wont lose another loved one."

By now, I was able to quell all of my anger at myself and think calmly. I gave him a mental nod as I was now composed. "Thanks Sam- I mean Gelo."

"What?! You thought I was Samuel," he growled inside my head.

"No no, I'm sorry. It's just that... I'm not used to you being a wizened sage type that helps people get over their problems. That's Samuel thing. I thought you were just a bloodthirsty demon who like to take advantage of people."

"So that's how you treat a person who helped you?" he huffed.

I let out a light chuckle at his childishness. "I'm sorry and thank you," I said as I slowly got back to my feet.

"Your right about me being bloodthirsty and likes to take advantage though. Heck I would take advantage of you the first chance I get."

"Then why didn't you."

He shrugged, "Call it caring. I may be a demon but I still have my emotions." I would have looked at him surprised if I was able to see him physically.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about helping you now."

I chuckled. "alright alright, thanks but... why did you help me?"

"I dunno," he was silent for a moment, "I do reside inside your body but you're still an enemy to me. Now I like to think of you as my frenemy. I help you every once in a while but in the end, I'm still your enemy."

Even though he didn't really answer my question, I didn't bother responding anymore as I stood in front of the door again. Hands shaking as I reach for the doorknob, unsure what to expect. I twisted the knob and pushed the door the open. It made a squeaking sound as it showed me my forgotten home. I felt a weird feeling and nostalgia feeling as soon as I step foot in the house.

"You know, when you thought that it would have costed a decent price, I expected much."

"Oh thanks for ruining the moment." I slowly walked in, inspecting the changes this house underwent without anyone living in it. Surprisingly, everything would have looked the same if it weren't for the rubble and broken floor that littered the ground. The furnitures were still there, a little dusty but still looks the same. The only thing missing was the table I tackled Gabe into. It probably got carried away when I flooded the house.

There was no sign of any dried blood when he sta... I can't even think about it without tearing up again. Tears were ready to burst again as soon as I finished the thought so I immediately left the living room and into the kitchen.

On the wall hung a picture of me and my mom. I remembered her calling someone to take a picture of us in front of our home. A family picture that didn't include my so called stepfather nor my real father to which I was thankful for. I didn't want them corrupting the perfect picture of the only person who took care of me when I was young. I quickly dusted the frame and placed it into the void of darkness so I can keep it for sentimental values.

"Don't lose track what you came here for," Gelo reminded me. I scanned the room, looking for an entrance to the labyrinth or a small triangle, what's it called again?

"Delta symbol."

"Rrriigghht." I know looked for a delta symbol, as Gelo referred to it, inside the kitchen. I searched the sink, drawers, cabinets and even inside the fridge to which I instantly regretted. The contents were so rancid that words don't begin to describe it. And the smell, the smell hit me like a bullet that it made my eyes water in a matter of seconds.

"Enough complainin' and start searching the floors."

"If it were on the floor, I wou..." I stopped talking as I noticed a half triangle sticking out underneath the fridge. I pushed away it, careful to avoid it from falling over and spilling it's disgusting contents, and sure enough a small triangle was present.

"Told you I'm good," he said. I responded with an eye roll and 'shut up' to him.

I was about to touch it to open the entrance when I suddenly felt another presence on the other side. I dove to the doorway and before I even knew it, an explosion came from the delta symbol. From the smoke, two figures started walking out. Fortunately, I was able to get behind the doorway on time.

"Ah finally, fresh air-" the person made a sniffing sound before he recoiled. "... oh what the hell is that!?" Since the fridge was just beside the explosion, a part of it was destroyed, causing the revolting smell to spread throughout the whole house.

"Quit your whining," boomed a voice which probably came from his companion. "We finally found another exit and we got what we came for. Kronos will be very pleased." My eyes widen at the mention of the name.

"Yea, and this house doesn't look enchanted unlike the other one." said first person. "But I'm itching to try out this weapon first. I'm sure the owner wont mind if I test it on his/her things. This looks deserted anyway."

Acting on impulse, I let my presence be known as I stepped out from behind the doorway. As if I'm gonna stand idly and allow him to do what he wants to my old but precious memories. "Do it and I wont hesitate to kill you," I said to him threateningly as I flicked my wrists to activate my switchblades, but to my horror, I forgot that I left it intentionally for a reason.

Before the first person can say anything, his companion started, "Finally another demigod who is willing to fight. This ought to be fun. "

 **To be continued.**

 **Haahahha another cliffy. Even though I was absent for a long time, that doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to leave you guys hanging. Hahahha. Who do you guys think are the two trespassers of Percy's old home? And who is Samuel really? Find out on the next episode of Dragon ball z. Hahah, I just like saying that.**

 **Anyways don't forget to leave a review, it makes me write faster, even though it really doesn't, but at least I will be motivated to continue writing my story for you guys.**

 **Also if you play vainglory and you want to do a party sometime, add your vainglory ign in the reviews and I'll add you. My name here isn't the same with my ign so don't bother sending it a request because that ain't me.**

 **-Sixthstar out**


	11. The Quest Members

****Review of the chapter goes to:****

Diavo

"Smarts are for stupid people". That is my favorite quote. Use it as you wish.

 ** **Thanks for the quote. I think I can use this when Thalia and Annabeth are having an argument. So again, thanks for the quote and Merry Christmas.****

 ** **If you're wondering how to get your review into the next chapter, write something that might catch my attention like a little criticism or a question or something really random or funny and I might add them. Just don't overdo it.****

 ** **Chapter 11****

 ** **Hey-yo here comes the danger up in this club****

 ** **When we get started we ain't gonna stop****

 ** **-Percy-****

"This ought to be fun," his companion said with a smirk. He looked like a tall buffed barbarian who was wearing armor all coated in gold. I thought to myself, who's the titan who likes the color gold as much Apollo does. Hyperion. I can also feel his intent to kill on any prey he spots. But I ain't gonna be that prey.

"Ok everyone just calm down, " said the guy who was gonna destroy my properties and memories. He turned to his companion and said to him,"His another abandoned. I want to know if he's a possible ally first." He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar that he probably wont forget. A huge scythe was resting on his right shoulder and he looked like he was ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"You talk about peace while holding a gun. Yea that's very persuasive," I said to him nonchalantly before I glared at him.

He returned to me an equally intense glare before he stabbed the floor beneath him with the blade of his scythe making it look like it was defying gravity. He stepped back and looked back at me.

"There, now can we talk?"

"Let's hear what they have to say," Gelo said inside my head.

I still wasn't convinced though. The way his companion looked at me like a predator makes me want to drive my blade through their guts but instead I gave the slightest of nod just to oblige to what Gelo said.

"Do you like how the gods rule this world? Have a 'one night only' with your parent before they leave them with a child they can't even raise properly? Leave them a child who will only be tortured and be scarred for life?" his expression turned grim. "I for one felt that pain but we keep moving forward, thinking to ourselves that it was only a bad dream. But this disorder comes back to you everyday, making you feel unrecognized, unwanted, unloved. It slowly kills you inside."

He took a pause before he asked me. "You know that feeling don't ya? The feeling of being abandoned and left alone. We all do."

He ripped the scythe from the ground only for him to bang it angrily against the floor sending a massive energy wave. I suddenly felt that time itself stopped all around us except for us three before it continued moving again. He looked up to me and I saw that his eyes weren't blue anymore. It was now golden. The same ones that haunted me when I was a kid. He smirked at me evilly like he just recognized who I was finally dealing with here.

"The time of the reckoning has come today. Join us in rebellion against the gods. Let no other child become a victim to what we have experienced so they can live their life without being abandoned by their parents. It would be the perfect world for everyone," he said like one of the bad guys in cartoons.

"Do you always do that." He looked at me confused. "I mean do you always send out an energy for a dramatic effect every time you try to convince someone to join your cause ?" I said wittily, trying to suppress the bad feeling that came over me. I don't know why but I knew deep inside that this is a fight that I cannot win. Not at the moment that is. I know when to expect much from people and these two shouldn't be taken lightly.

His smirk quickly came back "Oh that. It wasn't just for show. I just saved another possible at the Junkyard of the gods." He let out a light chuckle, "How relevant. If not for the ble-"

"That's enough information dispelled to him already Luke," his burly companion cut him off. His eyes settled back at me. "Make your decision demigod. Are you in or not?"

"Don't pressure the guy Hyperion. Give him some time. He'll give us his answer soon. For now let's bring them the scythe and finish this mission." Luke said . He grabbed hold Hyperion shoulder and gave me one last look. "I hope you make the right choice because I hate to force a powerful demigod to join us. Just remember this cliche quote, 'keep your friends close but your enemies closer," he said with a smirk before they flashed away.

I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding. The overwhelming feeling that crept over me earlier disappeared. I looked at my hands and saw that they were shaking uncontrollably. Was I really that afraid of them?

"Dude, what has gotten into you? Were you really that scared?" Gelo asked.

I took a deep breath before I answered him. "I don't know. Those two just rubs at me the wrong way. But let's not dwell on that, we still have a mission to finish," I shrugged. I started making my way to the entrance. I took a peek and saw that it lead to something very deep inside the cave.

"Are you sure?" Gelo began. "Because I have a bad feeling happening to the hunters… He said he saved someone from where?"

"Junkyard of the gods. You know, where the gods -especially Hephaestus- throw away the what they deem useless," I replied matter-of- factly. I examined the damage the explosion brought. At least half of the kitchen was charred, with the fridge soaking all of it. A huge hole now decorated the side, showing all the rotten foods and all of it's glory. Luckily all of the smell that was trap were all dispersed.

"And where are the quest members going exactly?" he began.

"I don't exactly know but -"

"Then where did you send your mom off to?" he asked exasperatedly.

"She's the goddess of the night. She can easily track anyone as long the sun is down," I argued. I started walking towards the stair as I decided that I want to see my room first before I went to the labyrinth.

"And basically your her adopted son. Or should I say the prince of the night. Can't you do the same," he retorted.

I stopped my tread to gave out a retort."You know, as much as I like to say 'touche' right now, I rather want to see you have a physical form of your own…" I said in a edgy tone.

"Why? So you can gaze at my handsomeness and give me a pat on the back for my smartness?"

"So I can stick my sword through your gut," I deadpanned.

"Hahaha, as if your sword is strong enough to penetrate me," he stopped for a second. "That didn't came out right," he chuckled

"Shut up," I snapped. I took a few breaths before continuing. "What were trying to say earlier?"

"Dense as ever are you? What I'm saying is that can't you sense them the same way your mother did."

"I can but in a smaller radius. I mean really small so that's not an option," I said. "And besides, I have faith in my mother. I trust that she can handle watching over a few hunters and quest members." I tried hiding my irritation at him for always answering back as I was near my breaking point.

"Small? Is it as small as your brain or you balls because I can't tell."

"Shut up," I was starting to grit my teeth now.

"AAww, someone's piss. What are you gonna do, complain to your mom that your somewhat inner demon is teasing you, mommy's boy?"

Calm down Percy. Deep breaths. Don't stoop down to his level. This is part of your training. Tolerance. Just close your eyes and imagine your beating him inside your head.

Just as I thought of that, I suddenly felt my conscience get dragged away from my body, straight to nothing but darkness. I continued like that until I saw a familiar-looking face. He was grinning at me like when a master finally sees his/her student achieve something that others couldn't. I stopped moving just right in front him.

"Looks like someone finally accomplished it," he said, his grin plastered on his face. "You- ommph." Exactly when I stopped floating towards him, I gave him a hard punch to the face.

"Oh that felt good," I said with satisfied smile. I wanted to do that for years. I took a look all around me but saw nothing but darkness and ironically, I can see through the dark. "Where am I?

"As a I was going to say before you rudely interrupted me," Gelo said as he stood up, He was nursing his jaw and was giving me an intense glare. "You finally did a real meditation for the first time

"What do you mean? I meditated for a hundred times already."

"But you weren't taking it seriously. This time however, it looks like you were finally looking for your inner peace."

"Oookay," I said weirdly as all I thought about was beating Gelo up which suddenly lead me here. And Gelo is quite the opposite of peace. "So what now?" I asked.

"Now, you decide your next move." he said. He suddenly let himself fall backwards. I thought he was gonna fall into the darkness below us but instead he looked like he was sitting on an invincible sofa.

He grinned. "What? You thought I was gonna fall didn't you?"

"How are you floating like that," I asked

He rolled his eyes at me. "We're inside your brain stupid. You can do whatever you want and don't you have like a night vision."

True enough, there was a sofa underneath him. I tried doing what he did but only failed as I flail my arms every time I started falling. I keep conjuring chairs but it keeps disappearing every time.

"You know what, screw it." I cursed. I turned to Gelo as who was laughing to himself, like he was the one cause the chairs to disappear.

"So what do you wanna do?" he said as his face contorted to something more serious. "Go find and check on the hunters or do you want to go on with the mission that Hecate assigned you with, who's missing."

"The problem on checking on the hunters is that I don't where they are. And we're also near the entrance of the Labyrinth so the plausible thing to do is to just continue." I replied. Why abort on your mission you were preparing for for quite some time already.

"Do you know how to navigate down the Labyrinth?"

"No."

"And the only item that can help you is the stone which you don't even know how to use. That's basically a suicide mission."

"What would you want me to do. I don't where the hunters are located either so both missions are just me walking blindly 'till something happens."

"Hmmm," he looked thoughtful for a second before he suggested, "Maybe your mother left something back home. Knowing her, she probably left a note or something when you come back home first. Maybe she left the location of where she was heading."

"So you're basing this on a 'maybe'? What if she didn't?"

"And your basing this on a 'what if". Some intuition you have. It's your call anyway. You either walk inside a huge maze without a map or take your chances on going back home and looking for the hunters and your girlfriend."

I felt my face up heat up at the word. "She's not my girlfriend. She's only my best friend."

"Whatever you say Romeo." he grinned.

I just ignored him and started pacing back and forth, thinking about what I should do about the dilemma.

 ** **-Thalia-****

I didn't know exacty where we were going but I didn't care at the moment. I never knew fighting an unkillable monsters was so tiring. The only thing I noticed before we came in here is the words 'Sun West Line' in gold. I don't know if it was the location where we were heading or the just simply the name of the train.

"Uuuhhh…." I turned to Malcolm who was gaping at the sight in front of him. I couldn't blame him though. If I had his passion for cars, I would be doing the same thing. A bunch of sports cars were parked and displayed in this part of the train.

I snapped my fingers in front of him which brought back some senses into him before he ran towards the cars saying all their names.

"A dodge viper. A maserati…" he said like a kid who's in a toy store who wanted to buy all the toy's his little eyes can see.

The two hunters made their way to silver colored car without a saying anything else other than, "Rest up and we leave immediately as soon as we reach as this trains stops." They've been like that ever since I called them to hurry. I didn't know what exactly happened but I heard a voice other than Zoe's or Phoebe's talking and I'm pretty sure it was a male's.

"Something on your mind?" Annabeth asked, breaking me away from my chain of thoughts.

I shook my head, "It's nothing. You should get some rest. We might be in here for a while."

She nodded towards his brother, " You go on ahead, I still need to calm him down or knock him at least."

I smiled at her before I made my way towards the nearest car. It was green with a small 'viper' just beside the door which I guess was the name of the car.

I let my body fall on the shotgun seat as exhaustion finally took it's toll on me but before I could do though a voice suddenly spoke behind me.

"That was a rather a pleasant day," the stranger said.

I looked at the rear view mirror and saw a smirking blonde at me. "Apollo?"

"Fred," he corrected me. "The Fates and Zeus doesn't like us helping in the quest.

"What are you doing here?" I growled. I'm already very tired and I wasn't in the mood to talk to a very annoying Apollo even if he is a god.

"To visit my little half-sister of course," his smirked quickly turned somber, "And to thank you for trying to save my, our sister I mean. We may bicker a lot but I love her more than the girls I made love to combined."

"What the heck. I didn't need to hear that."

" Way to go ruining my moment," he huffed. "Can I least have a thank you for saving you some time?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

He raised one finger up, which looked weird before words suddenly appeared in gold. 'Sun West Line' was written. The same name written on the station.

I let my brain work as I connected the pieces together. Then realization hit me. "Thank you then lord Apollo," I said, trying to sound grateful even though I knew I was failing. I just want to get some sleep in this not-so-comfortable seat. Is that really too much to ask.

"To problem Thalia. Now say Apollo is the awesomest god next," he said cheerily.

I would have laugh at his own stupidity but really, my patience have been already stretched to the limit. I need my rest! "You got what you wanted Fred now leave."

He frowned, "Excuse me, but that's not how you speak to a god little sister."

"Oh were my manners." I said in a sweet tone. "Piss off before I make you."

"Jeez Thalia, your like li'l Arty, both of you can't take a simple joke. Later," he said before he was consumed with a brilliant light and he was gone.

I sighed. Finally, alone. Rest, here I come.

 ** **Line Break****

"How is that possible?" Annabeth said confused, as she was racking her brain for answers. "We were at a day or two away yet we travelled it over night?"

"Don't hurt yourself Annie. Apparently the gods are more generous than I thought." Malcolm said which made me change my views on Apollo a bit. At least he was helpful, unlike some gods/ fathers that I know.

"How about we get something to eat first?" I suggested. Since we didn't really had any real dinner last night, I suspect everyone was hungry. And they all nodded.

We went to the nearest restaurant which was just a couple of blocks away ate to our stomachs content. But despite the way we ate, not much words were spoken.

Only after we exited the restaurant did one of us spoke.

"So how do you guys propose we get to our next destination, wherever that is?" I asked out of the blue. The prophecy states that the bane of Olympus shows the trail or the monster that Lady Artemis was hunting, as what we all theorized. It must have been a very strong to earn that title and get Lady Artemis captured.

"We head east," Zoe said with authority. Nobody questioned her since she was the quest leader and she's the calling the shots.

"How about our mode of transportation?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh don't worry about it," Malcolm said with a mischievous smile as he rubbed his hands together. "Leave that to me."

 ** **Line Break****

"Tada," Malcolm posed in front of a very huge vehicle. It was 7 feet tall and at least 35 feet long.

"I swear Malcolm, you need to stop hanging out with the Connor twins. Their bad influence." I said but he just rolled his eyes at me.

"I thought this would be enough space for the hunters if they want some space from males," he said. Him thinking ahead didn't really surprised

The two hunters nodded appreciatively at him before they quickly went inside probably at the far most back. .

"Whats the matter with the two?" Annabeth asked. "They been like that ever since we when left for the train station."

"Yea I noticed as well. I usually hear complaints every 10 minutes from Phoebe but she suddenly went silent." Malcolm added. "But there's no point in thinking about it if I can't even ask them." With that, he went inside, probably to the driver's sit to try, leaving me with Annabeth.

"Why don't you ask them?" Annabeth looked at me expectantly. "Didn't you say also wanted to join the hunters?" Ever since Luke joined Kronos, I started considering becoming an eternal maiden. Why? Because he betrayed us. He betrayed me. He gave us a promise that we will always stick together but in the end, he's the one who ends up breaking it.

"I'm not sure if that's a very good idea," I said, trying to find an excuse but I couldn't think of any.

"C'mon don't be like that." she said. She started pushing me inside the van and towards the hunters. I would have turned the other way but she shoved me making them notice my presence. I turned to Annabeth but she just gave two thumbs before he went to the front.

With a sigh, I shifted back to them and asked. "Can I talk to you gals?"

The engine roared to life and we were on our way.

Zoe unsheathed her knife and started cleaning it with a white cloth."So what is it about Thalia?" We sat at the very back of the RV which had a double deck bed. Phoebe occupied the top bunk, who's probably asleep while me and Zoe took the lower one.

"Are you two okay? Everyone else is worried about you."

"It's nothing worth mentioning about. It wont jeopardize this mission. I promise you that," she said. I immediately noticed that she wanted to change the subject. But my head pondered back to the station. Specifically the voice that I heard talking with Zoe and Phoebe. A male's voice.

"I don't want to meddle or anything but back in the train station, who were you guys talking to? And how did you know the huge two headed dog?" I said.

I saw Zoe visibly flinch before she scowled at me. "That's none of your business. Now is that all you wanted to ask me?"

"No actually," I said, trying to think how to phrase my next words. "At the end of this quest, can I join the hunt?"

Zoe gaped at me wide-eyed which made the blade in her hand slip. Fortunately, her quick reflexes were fast enough to catch it before it alerted anyone. "Are you really serious in becoming a hunter?"

I beamed at her, "Of course I am."

"Then after we rescue Lady Artemis, you are welcome to join the hunt. Just make sure to survive this quest so you can receive a more proper pleasantry." She sheathed her knives and placed it beside her.

"Same to you. It wouldn't be complete welcome without the lieutenant." I knew all about the prophecy. She explained it to us when Malcolm left to find our ride. She was destined to die by the one who the monsters call the general which is also her father. Phoebe and Annabeth didn't look surprised when she announced. Annabeth being the smartest and Phoebe being the one she's closest with at the moment meant that they already knew about it. But to me, it was huge news. But for some reason, I have a feeling that part of prophecy wont be fulfilled. Deep down in my gut I knew something else was going to happen.

I stood up. "Get some rest first. You probably didn't get any back in the train."

She nodded. She placed her knives below her pillow, probably for easy reach, before she dozed off.

I walked to the front and took the vacant seat beside Annabeth. She was holding a map of what looked like the western part of US. She wore a frustrated look on her face as she was calculating something. It didn't took a genius to know what she was doing.

"Damn it," she scratched her head with annoyance. "How did we reach Mexico so quickly?"

Her brother just laughed at her irritation. I just sighed at the two before I zapped the map she was holding, effectively creating a fire with it, which wasn't my plan at all.

Annabeth started panicking as she shook it all around but it only made it spread faster. As last ditch effort, she did what everyone else would do in her situation, she threw it outside.

There was few moments of silence to realize what Annabeth just did, throw away our only map, before it quickly changed to Malcolm' s laughter and Annabeth' s scolding.

"What did you that for, that was our only map…" Annabeth yelled. I didn't process anymore of her rantings as I just laughed all along with Malcolm.

But it all ended up short when someone yelled from the back.

"Shut up useless boy. Keep driving and don't talk with the others." It was Phoebe's.

"Why am I the only getting yelled at?" he whispered. But for some reason, she heard it.

"Because you're a dumbass boy and their good girls so shut up before I shoot your head."

He paled at her words and just replied with simple nodded while me and Annabeth laughed at his flustered face.

 ** **Line Break****

Everything was going perfectly well until the fates started playing with us.

I was woken up with someone shaking my shoulder.

"Get up Thals, were out of gas." Malcolm voice said. I groaned in protest but obliged when I felt someone pinch my nerves. I was jolted awake at the pain.

"Told you it would work." Annabeth with a smirk

Malcolm rolled his eyes at her. "I was the one who thought you that, remember?".

"Nope," she said with a cheeky smile. He huffed at him before going outside.

According to the clock on the van, it was 2:43. I looked to the right to see a mountain pile of junk. I turned to Annabeth confused, "Where the heck are we?"

"Why don't you come out and see for yourself."

I stood up from the chair limply, as the drowsiness was still there, and walked outside. The hunters stood together talking to each other while Malcolm stood at least a few feet away from. His eyebrows scrunched up which meant he was thinking.

"Was it a coincidence that we ran out of gas exactly at the entrance of this thing or are the fates just toying with us?" I asked rhetorically.

In front us stood a barb fence which I think was 15 feet tall and probably surrounded the perimeter. The only noticeable entrance was the huge gate like fence but it was padlocked. On top of it was a sign that said 'Junkyard of the gods'.

"I could easily pick that lock but who knows what's lurking in their," Malcolm said.

"Stop boasting boy," scolded Phoebe.

"Just do it already and remember," Zoe said. "We just need to find some gas or a different vehicle to get us to San Francisco. No messing around," she turned to Malcolm, "especially you boy."

He held up his hands surrender before he continued what he is doing.

Few minutes later, we were inside it and exploring around. I don't know why but I kept seeing figurines from the greek mythology, some missing a few pieces or melted. I saw a hellhound with its right face burned off, a hydra without its legs and even a mini Zeus with his head missing, which I found amusing.

When I saw what looked like automaton head, my curiosity got the best of me as I picked it up and examined it. "Hey guys check this -"

Before I was able to finish what I was gonna say, the mountains of junk shook all around us. The one in front of me started growing like when someone rises out of the water.

"Look out." Phoebe yelled. She grabbed me and we she dragged to the left. The place I was standing earlier was now filled with huge debris.

"Thanks." I muttered out throughout the chaos. But she was gaping to at the sight in front to acknowledge it and so were the others. I looked in front as well and I found out why. Standing at least 50 feet tall a spartan-looking warrior with it's huge sword beside it.

"Talos," Zoe gasped.

 ** **A/N: Percy just had a run it with Luke and the titan Hyperion and Luke already has the scythe of Kronos. I'm trying to mix up the plot a bit and see what I can come up with it. With Thalia's group, you already know the story, 'one shall be lost in the land without rain'. Who do you guys think it is?****

 ** **Merry Christmas guys!****

 ** **Sixthstar out****


	12. The Bane of Olympus

**12/27/2017**

 **Review of the Chapter goes to:**

The Son Of Nyx

Umm, sooo uhh nice story title.

 **And nice name too bro hhahahaha. I honestly did not know that your name here is the same as my title. It took me a while to notice anything weird but it did made my day in the end.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **A/N: Can't think of lyrics today but I'm updating it as soon as I get back.**

 **-Thalia-  
**

"Talos," Zoe gasped.

The hulking figure shifted its sword and turned its gaze towards us. With one motion of his hand, he brought his weapon in a deadly arc. We dove in different directions making us scatter.

"Run," I heard Annabeth yell. With every step it took, the ground quaked beneath us but we still manage to keep our balance and run away from it.

Phoebe, who was beside me, started firing her arrows with a precision of a hunter but it just bounced harmlessly against it's metallic body with a clang which only serve to agitate it. It swung its sword more wildly.

"Stop wasting arrows. It obviously has no effect on it but making it angry.." I told Phoebe through the chaos around us.

"Don't you think I know that?" she yelled. The sword swung at as again and we both dove to side. She followed it up with be three more arrows, "It would be nice for you to help me buy the Athena kids some time think of a plan right now."

I summoned my trusty spear and shield and faced the gigantic monster.

"I'll take the right flank and you take the left." She ordered and I nodded.

We both sprung into action. I sent an small electric towards it which got me its attention. "Over here you big lump of metal."

It started running towards me and my mind processed one action only, run. It knocked down all the mountain of junk in front of it making a trash rain. Before I knew it, I was in a corner with Malcolm.

"Tell you already have a plan," I asked pleadingly.

"What? You were relying on us for a plan?!" he looked at me with disbelief.

My eyes widened before I punched him a few times. "You dumbass, what the hell were you doing when we were buying you some time."

He held his hands in front of him, "I was kidding Thals. We do have a plan just stop punching me so I can explain it to you."

I wasn't worried about the monster too much since it was preoccupied with Phoebe and Zoe who was firing arrows at it.

"Do you think you can generate enough electricity to overcharge that thing?"

"How many volts are we talking about?" I asked.

"Just do the strongest one you can. I doubt you can do a million volts anyway," He muttered the last part to himself but I still heard it.

"What did you say?" I scowled at him.

"Uh nothing."

"Just go help them," I said. "I need a few moments to charge up."

He smiled at me before he stumbled towards the hunters. I finally closed my eyes to concentrate but I him heard shuffle back towards me.

"One last thing, can you lend me your shield," he said. "It would be awesome if I were to fight with similar weapon to my mother."

I growled at him before I removed my bracelet and threw it at him. "To summon it, just tap on the top part.

For me, everything seemed to happened quickly but I doubt with the others. The moment I opened my eyes again, everyone was close by even Talos. They were still holding him back but was still closing in fast. Annabeth looked like she was barely conscious with one shoulder on Malcolm's. The other one was bleeding profusely and hanged limply.

Malcolm wasn't any better. There was a bounce on every step he took. His foot was bent in unnatural direction. I would have puked at the scene but I held my composure and just closed my eyes again.

"Any moment now Thalia." I heard Zoe at my right but I didn't dare look at her lest I want to lose all that time I wasted charging up.

I gritted my teeth as my body started burning up. With the amount of energy I had right now, I know my body wouldn't last long. I can even the air crackling all around me. Our bodies can only hold on for so long after all but I knew I wasn't at my limit yet. I only have one shot at this I need to to do it at my full power.

"Just a little more." I said with grits in between.

Just then, I heard a yell. I opened my eyes again just in time for Malcolm to throw Annabeth to the side with the shield. He gave me a one last smile before a foot stomped on where he was just standing.

With a scream of rage and agony, I released all the energy I had to the sky. I felt my feet leave the ground before I fell back down to my knees. At first nothing but a few seconds later, a lightning struck down to earth and hit the giant metallic fiend. I saw the monster changing from withstanding the bolt before it created a massive explosion. It was so intense that we were thrown backwards to the ground.

Amidst the explosion, I remembered Annabeth. She was too close to escape without any injuries and given her condition already, it would just get worst.

I tried getting back up my feet but I was too spent. Everytime I put my weight down on one knee, it kept wobbling until I fell down. I heard someone walking behind me. Before I took notice who it was, she lifted me by the armpits and slung my left shoulder to hers.

"Annabeth… Find her." I croaked out. I was barely holding on to a thread keeping my consciousness.

"Don't worry, Phoebe got her." I heard the calm voice of Zoe. "You've done enough already Thalia, get some rest.

I tested my weight on one leg over the other and I was able to wobble forwards . "No, let me see her first." I needed to see Annabeth before I get some rest. She is my responsibility now.

"Over here," we heard Phoebe's voice on the other side of the pile of junk. It took a while to maneuver over all the debris but we managed.

The daughter of wisdom was grief-stricken. She stared were her brother used to be unwavering with tears shedding down her eyes. She held the shield with her good arm while the other hanged limply.

I ran up to her and gave her hug. "I'm sorry Annabeth He wanted to protect you when you volunteered to join. He knew the risks if he did as well but he knew had to protect you."

"It's my fault. If I hadn't ignored his orders to not get closer, he wouldn't have sprained his foot just to save me."

"Its no one's fault Annabeth," Phoebe said. "That bo- Malcolm died protecting you. Not many male would've done the same so be honored that you had a kind brother."

Annabeth just nodded at her words. Of course she was devastated since he was the second person she looked up to and second to leave her. You all know who was the first one and didn't want to mention his name.

I glanced at the crater the explosion created before I felt something liquid on my lips. I touched it with my finger and noticed that I was blood. The world starting spinning all around me before I finally lost consciousness. That's what I get for over-exerting myself.

To get some peaceful sleep must be forbidden. As soon as I fell to the ground, it felt like my vision just changed. I was in a huge flower patch. Different variety of colorful flowers bloomed all around. When I thought I was alone, I saw three old ladies tending to flowers. Of course, they are more than meets the eye.

"Welcome daughter of Zeus," one of them said without turning around.

"UUhhh… nice garden." I didn't know what else to say so I just said complimented on their work.

They finally looked at me for the first time but there stares made me feel uncomfortable. "Do you know why you're here girl?"

"I can take a wild guess but no I don't."

"Don't you remember, here let me remind you." A vision appeared in front. It was when I was talking to Zoe. Nothing was audible though except for the last. 'Can I join the hunt?' It reminded me.

"You see, as the possible prophecy child, you're not allowed to join the hunters."

"Possible? I thought you had total control over our fates?" I asked confused.

"Yes we do but," the one on the left brought out a string. The upper half kept changing different colors of gray while the rest remained unchanging. "This one's fate is too unpredictable even for us and I'm pretty sure you two saw each other before."

A mist appeared beside her where it showed me a male. He looked like any ordinary boy except for the scar on his right eye and different iris color. Despite his age, he looked like a soldier who came back from a war.

"I don't know who that guys is."

"Of course you wouldn't, he erased your memory and everyone elses after all."

"And he used what? The mist?" I asked not that seriously.

"You are quite correct."

"Wait… what?" I said dumbfounded. Was that even possible, to use the mist to against a fellow demigod.

"He was blessed and trained to use the mist so erasing a demigod's memories was just

simple feat for him," They said.

If this was a competition who gets to be the possible prophecy child, I would've already lost in terms of skills outside of combat. "Anything else I should know about him. You know like his name, godly parent, where is he siding with and etc." I was trying as much as information as I can.

"Like we don't see what you are trying to do," They said in unison. "The only thing we will tell you is his name is Perseus Jackson. If you want to know more about him, ask your hunter friends. They know plenty about him."

"Okay… thanks I guess." I said awkwardly. "I don't suppose you can tell us where to go next."

"Don't worry about that. Your friend Zoe knows already where to go. Now off you go." With a flick of their hand, I was suddenly awake, gasping for breath. Beside me, I saw a startled Phoebe who just sighed at me.

"Here drink this." she tossed me some ambrosia and I drank it.

She visibly relaxed and settled at staring at the coming night. "Bad dream?"

"Yea you can say that," I copied her.

"I'm sorry for your loss Thalia but I'm not used to grieving for a male." she said with genuine sympathy. She shifted uncomfortably as I knew this wasn't topic she wanted to talk about.

"It's okay. Being a hunter and all. You must have some tragic memory with them," I glanced at her.

"Yeah, that's why I despise them so much. But there was this one male who changed not just my views but the other hunters as well."

"Percy Jackon?" I guessed.

The fates weren't lying that they knew the demigod as I saw her tense up. " How do you know his name?" she demanded.

I explained my dream to her from beginning to end. I also just noticed that I was behi

"He's alive huh. He did fought his father for his sister." She shrugged. " So no surprise there." She started cracking her knuckles. "But that bastard has hades for not even paying us a visit and for erasing our memories."

"Wait," I said, "if he is a prophecy child, who is his father?"

"Poseidon," She said. He isn't your brother and if he was a Hades' he would've come and saved his siblings at the school. Trust me, if it came to his family, he wont stop until everyone is safe again."

"That Perseus guy sound like a good fellow and all but what was he to the hunters?" I asked.

"He's similar to how Annabeth sees Malcolm. By the way, she's resting up front."

I gaped at her. "He managed to befriend a bunch of man-haters and become their brotherly figure?"

"Yup. It sure sounds crazy but he is the only male that we will fully trust no matter what," She smirked.

Silence enveloped the two of us before the wheels screeched to a stop and the engines died down indicating that either we reached another destination or we just low on gas. When I jumped out of the vehicle, I realized it was the former. Homeless people littered down by the pier and not one person looked very healthy.

"Where are we and why are we here?" I glanced Zoe who was just getting out of the driver's seat.

"On the docks of San Francisco. We just need to find an old man and torture him to give us an answer," She then clapped her hands and looked at the group. "Now, who wants to volunteer to dress up like gross male."

Annabeth and Phoebe exchanged glances before they both raised their hands, "I volunteer Thalia," They said unison.

Before I knew what was happening, I was showered with two full trashcans, thrown sand and mud at and cloaked with very old and smelly rags. I have so very nice friends.

"Remember, look for an old man that sticks out too much," said Zoe who was trying to suppress laughter but wasn't trying hard enough.

"And I zap the life out of him," I said, crackling my hands with electricity.

She nodded, "Just don't overdo it."

"I think you look great," remarked Annabeth. She looked a lot better today than she

did yesterday but I knew the death of her brother still stung her. She was just trying to

hold on till the end of the quest.

However, that didn't stop from growling at the three of them. "Your so dead to me after all of this."

"But for now…" Said Phoebe. She gave a strong push to the people down the docks. I glared at her but she just laughed at me before she left to take her position.

I didn't know if I was doing it right but I just walked how I normally walk. Some of the people just looked at me weirdly before they looked away while some looked at me that made feel disgusted at them. One even had the nerve to block my way and gave me a drunken smile. But before he could say anything, I punched his teeth in which effectively knocked him out.

It seemed to have gathered a few eyes but I just glared at all them and they went on to what they were doing. I mentally face palmed for how great I was playing my role.

I scanned the area for anything conspicuous that might be the old sea god. So far, the closes thing to that description was a fat old man with a beard that already turned yellow and was staring out in the open sea. I brushed for my bracelet and necklace to make sure they were there incase things get violent.

The closer I got to him, the more I smelled the smell of dead fish and hot seaweed. I just ignored and went on. When I was just within arm reach, I noisylessly brought out my spear.

I aimed the blunt side at his side and hit him not the hard. He instantly crippled to the ground just like that. It couldn't be that easy.

I heard footsteps running behind me. "Did you get him?" asked Annabeth

The two hunters readied their bows and I flipped him over. He had his eyelids half-closed before it opened again. "Psyche."

He then started getting smaller and started growing a bill. He turned to pelican and stated flying away. Zoe fired at him but he maneuvered through all of it.

I sparked my hands with electricity with volts equal to those of a taser and fired it at the god. It him directly and he started falling back to earth with a trail of smoke. He changed back to his human form and he limbs were covulsing from being tased.

The hunters took advantage of the situation. Zoe aimed her arrow at him while Phoebe pinned him to the ground, threatening to dislocate his arm.

"A-alright you w-win. Just d-don't zap me a-again," he said stammering.

"You know the rules Nereus. We get ot ask you one question," said Zoe.

"Just ask him already," Phoebe said irritatingly. "I'm holding a gross male here."

"What was Milady that was so important?" Zoe demanded.

"That's it?" He laughed. "Over there." He pointed to the sea with his head. We followed his gaze and we barely made out a figure because of the sunset. The closer it got us, the more I saw slithering animal. I thought it was huge snake but it had a head of a bull.

"Being the a daughter of a titan, I thought you already knew about the bane of Olympus." Nereus said directly to Zoe.

"Why, what's so important about the half-creepy and half-cute monster?" I asked.

"That's your own problem," he said before he suddenly shrunk into a small reptalian who quickly slithered to the sea.

"The Ophiotaurus," Annabeth exclaimed snapping her fingers. "An ancient monster that could bring down the gods if it was slain and its entrails burnt. It was killed by an ally of the Titans during the first titanomarchy but it was retrieved by Zeus' eagle before they were able to burn it."

"That is correct Annabeth. Sharp as ever," a voice said behind us.

We turned and saw Luke with a scythe in hand standing in front of what looked like a small monster army.

 **A/N: A 3k chapter in one week. I think this is better than making a 10k chapter for 3 months or more XD. I would have made it even longer but we will be out-of-country for a few days and I ran out of time in writing this. I can't bring my laptop because we already have to many luggages to bring. An impeccable number of 5 big luggages for 5 people and thats just me and my family. We still have my grandparents and cousins coming along. I don't even know if our starex will be able to hande all the weight.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this one. There's no point in making this cliffhanger if you already know whose line it is. Malcolm died protecting Annabeth… or did he. Mwaahhahaha. We're getting closer and closer to the part that I've been desperately wanting to write and I hope you can bare with me and my messed up updating schedule.**

 **Also if you play vainglory and you want to do a party sometime, add your vainglory ign in the reviews and I'll add you. My name here isn't the same with my ign so don't bother sending it a request because that ain't me. SEA player here and the lag never ceases to amaze me.**

 **Merry Christmas and have a wonderful holiday. We're off to South Korea baby. Hopefully I'll get to see some snow for the first time.**

 **1/1/2018**

 **Hey guys, I'm back from Korea with some good and bad experiences. I got windburns on my hands and never-ending runny nose from the trip. I now know why some people hate winter. And of course, I got to touch real snow for the first time. YAAAAYYY. Sadly, when I got back to Philippines, I remembered that I wasn't able to post this before I left. The Doc Manager didn't allow me to submit any new documents and I didn't know why. I first write my story in MS word before transferring it here. When I did with this one, it kept making an error to the point that I ran out of time and had to leave. I would have made this longer but I didn't know where to end it. I'm gonna make it up to you guys by writing a new chapter due till next week. With school staring up in again this Wednesday, I need to balance out my time equally. I just hope I can keep this promise to you guys. Anyways Happy New Year and its good to be back home.**

 **P.S. I still can't think of a title for this Chapter but I'm definitely gonna come back to this chapter to add one.**

 **P.P.S. Did you guess that song last chapter. If so, put the title on the review.**

 **-Sixthstar out**


	13. Withstanding the Titan's curse

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter, firstly, I want to say to thank you for all the support this story got. 279 followers, 251 favorites, 4 communities, 85 reviews and almost 45,000 views. I couldn't ask for anything more. So thank you and I want to all give you a virtual hug.**

 **Review of the Chapter goes to:**

yoloswager678

Mannnnn Percy be a man whore at 6.

 **That really made my day bro. Seriously dude, where did that come from. Sure he hang out with a bunch of girls but… wow. Hahahahha.**

 **One last thing before I start this story, one particular review wanted me to stick with 10000 words per story. Should I do it or no? I might put a poll this week (that's for sure this time) to ask you guys what you think about it.**

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **I will never go down**_  
 _ **Any other way …**_

 **?'s POV**

 _Where the heck am I?_ I thought myself.

I knew I was supposed to be dead since that's what happens if you get crushed by a giant walking lump of metal. I expected my hands to be a little transparent when I examined it like the ones of the dead I saw when I entered the underworld. But they were normal and non-see-through.

Maybe Hades still has a grudge on us for entering his domain without his permission and immediately sent me to the fields of punishment so he can torture me with my body. If so, this was not as unpleasant as I thought it would be. The only thing right now is nothing but coldness.

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_ the prophecy ringed in my head.

So it had a double meaning after all. Because,as far as I know, I'm pretty much alive and breathing. The only problem was that I didn't know where I am. Towering over me was 12 different looking thrones in a U formation and I was in the middle of it. I thought I was back at Olympus but this place was more gloomy and less comical. It even held a dark aura that would have sent Grover panicking.

"Are you cold child?" A voice said. Sitting in the most majestic and biggest throne in front of me was a dark figure with golden eyes that belonged to one titan I knew.

" _Kronos"_ I snarled his name which caused him to smirk. He looked like a silhouette but he had a few features that made look like he was real as well.

He pulled out scythe behind him and held it in front of him. He looked at it as if he was considering slicing me with it.

"Where am I?" I demanded, trying not sound fearful.

He stood up from his throne and started walking towards me. "Your inside the council room of the titans, the destination of the ongoing prophecy…" he said.

I held on to the hope that my friends will rescue me but Kronos' smirk just grew. "But don't consider your friends helping you in time. They're still back at the Junkyard mourning for your death, giving you and me some time together to chat."

"Then I'll just buy then some time until then." I said. I glanced at my right shoulder and expected to see my sword, which was luckily still there, and drew it. I stood on a stance that I Luke taught a while back, with my sword in front of me in a defensive state.

He laughed. "I can see why Luke wanted to save you. Not only did you inherit the brains of your mother, you also have the determination or stubborness similar to a god of war spawn." He rested his wicked scythe on his shoulders lazily before he continued. "Your not only a valuable to the camp," he paused, "your also a valuable asset in fighting against your brethren."

"Do you think I'll fight with you and your cronies Kronos? I rather die before I serve you."

He stopped in from me, his smirk never wavering before he slowly circled around me, like he was examining me. "You see, it takes an experienced Athena child to beat another Athena child. And Luke just so happens to know that you're the oldest in the Athena cabin.

He stopped in front of me again after he completed the circle. "Now answer my first question, _Are you cold?"_

Just as he said those words, my sword suddenly got heavier that I fell to ground with it. I tried lifting it but little voices started talking inside my head. I tried ignoring it but it all turned to screams of pain of hundreds of people. They all screamed the mantras of 'help us' or 'save us' before it was replaced by cries of agony.

It got to the point that I had to drop my sword and covered my ears in attempt to block of the sounds of them suffering but it was no use. "Get out off my head." I gritted my teeth.

"Do your hear them. Those are the screams of pain of those of a demigod who were neglected by their godly parents. They all want their revenge against them and you can be their saviour," he said.

Finally, as quick as they came, all the voices faded in the background. I was grasping for breath, taking in everything I can before glared at Kronos with all the intensity I can muster. "Saviour my ass. Like you're any better than the gods. You ate your own kids because of you paranoia of them taking over. You ruled the world with an iron fist and shed blood for your entertainment."

He sighed. "I didn't want to come to this but, goodbye." He banged his trident onto the ground and I started falling until I splashed into something liquid. My body suddenly flared up in pain. I tried screaming but the water just entered my mouth and every sound was muffled. My head started hurting again as all of my memories played in a fast forward.

I kept floating to the bottom and the pain was so unbearable that I felt was gonna explode. But instead I passed out, falling to the bottom of the of whatever liquid I was in.

 **Line Break**

"Luke," said Thalia as the air crackled all around her. She was like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode any moment.

"Luke, please, don't do this," Annabeth pleaded.

He looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry Annabeth but how many more demigods must fall

before the gods who doesn't even remember they had them."

"And you think the titans can do even better," said Phoebe. "Where do you think they got all of their pride and arrogance."

Luke's glowered at her. "Who are you to judge? You have your goddess to take care of you and give you a new home while we demigods suffer in the streets waiting for our godly parent to help us or even show us any sign which in the end was a waste of time."

Zoe notched her arrow and aimed at Luke, "talk to her like that again and I'll show

you no mercy you filthy male."

"And you demititan, you're no different that her. You had a great family going until you exchanged them all for a man whom you thought was your prince in shining armor but was quite the opposite. You honored your parents by betraying them which led to your exile from the garden of hesperides. Your lucky the fates gave you a second chance to start over a new family while we would have gave anything to have a family take care of us."

"You do have a family Luke," said Annabeth. "Us, Camp Half-blood, were your family."

He looked at her with sympathy. "I wish I could make you understand Annabeth. -"

A shrieking _mooo_ pierced the night sky and we all turned to the Ophiotaurus. It was

being dragged away deeper into the sea by an invisible force. It was trying to swim

towards the shore but it was losing its battle.

"No," yelled Luke, "Stop them." With that command, the small army charged at the four quest members. The four them got over their shock of what just happened and fought the monsters.

Thalia let loose all the electricity she stored before she brought out her shield and spear and stood in front of the two hunters. She would pierce them with her spear at slams those who got too close to her. The two hunters aided her by raining down arrows which sent the monsters to their impending doom. Annabeth used her cap to sneak behind enemy lines to kill the archers.

One thing she failed to notice was that Luke was watching her every move. With one quick leap, he made a horizontal slash with the blunt side of the side which caught her in the stomach.

The hat fell off her head and she turned visible again, hunched over trying to catch her breath. With a swift chop to her neck, he knocked her out.

He took a quick glance to the sea and cursed. The Ophiotaurus already faded into the darkness, nowhere to be seen.

"Annabeth," yelled Thalia. She charged towards him but the monsters prevented her from reaching her in time. By the time she cleared a path, he already had Annabeth scooped up on his shoulder. He tapped his bracelet and teleported away with the daughter of Athena before Thalia was able to grab a hold of him.

"Damn it," She screamed. The winds roared all around her and the sky kept rumbling from the constant thunder. She turned angrily at the monster who in turn backed away from her.

With her spear and shield, she slaughtered through the ranks of the monsters. Everytime a monster attempted to strike her, she would either dodge it or glance it away with her aegis. The latter always made them stagger because of the force she puts in her shield giving her an opening to destroy more of them.

She fought without remorse until no single monster was left. She took deep breaths after decimating an army. She turned to the two hunters who were looking at her sadly.

"I'm sorry Thalia," said Zoe. "But I promise we'll get her back."

"Where did they take her?" Thalia asked her but she looked at her confusedly. "The Fates said that you already know where to go."

"I-I only have a suspicion but it's Mount Othrys," said Zoe. "It's where the Titans based during the First war and it's here at San Francisco."

"Then let's go." Said Thalia. She was walking towards their vehicle before Phoebe spoke up.

"What about the Ophiotaurus?"

"We have no idea who took it and judging by Luke's face, he was just shocked as we were." Thalia told her. "Which means that it wasn't there doing either."

"So what, are we just gonna let that one go with the power that can destroy the gods?" said Phoebe who wasn't convinced with what she said.

Thalia gave her a glare that meant she wasn't backing down. "I'm not gonna let my best friend be in the hands of the titans. Who knows what might they do to her." She started walking to the truck again. "If your not coming then I'll go there myself."

Phoebe stared at her leaving form before she turned to Zoe. "Your not gonna allow this right." She asked her for support but Zoe just shook her head.

"No. She's right." said Zoe. "I will do the same if one of the hunters were taken. Besides, our main mission is to rescue Lady Artemis right." She started to walk to the truck as well, leaving Phoebe alone with her thoughts.

"But…" she started but just resigned with a sigh before she followed the two but not before picking up what Annabeth left behind.

Zoe drove them to they're destination and they reached without any confrontation. They left their truck and proceeded by foot when Zoe said it was already near.

They all gawked at the huge palace except for Zoe who already knew what it looked like. She used to live there after all.

They continued on their way until they saw a mush of greenery and bushes surrounding an enormous tree that looked like it grew golden apples. Before they were to get any closer though, four entities shimmered into existence.

They all looked like Zoe and was looking at the quest members with disdain. They would easily mistaken for a quintuplet if they all wore the same clothing.

"Hello sisters," said Zoe. "Still tending on the garden like your life defended on it I see."

"Sister?" one laughed.

"We only see a traitor, a hunter and a daughter of Zeus," another added.

Thalia moved between Zoe the four hesperides. "Hello I'm Thalia and if you can just kindly shows us where your father is holding Lady Artemis and f off, we'll be on our way," she said with mock politeness.

"F off?" one asked her confused.

"It means," Thalia said, the air crackling now all around her. "F*ck off." With her statement, she blasted the four backwards with her electricity. She expected them to get up immediately being immortal and all but they didn't.

She cracked a smile, "That was easier than I expected."

One of them at least manage to stand up on their feet again though groggily. "Ladon awaken."

With that, a shriek-like hiss echoed through the night. A huge lizard-like figure emerged from the tree and started running towards the three of them. Thalia's instinct screamed her to run but she stood frozen staring at the dragon. To her point of view, its head looked like it was splitting into hundreds of heads.

Zoe immediately noticed this and grabbed her arm. "Come on."

Thalia regained her senses started running. "What the heck is that."

"Ladon." said Phoebe. "the guardian of the Garden of the Hesperides and the tree of immortality. " She glanced at her shoulder and saw the monster was closing in.

Zoe also saw this and finally made her decision. Without warning, she stopped running. The two looked back in shock as their friend faced the monster.

The hundred-headed dragon stopped right in front of Zoe. It growled at her with all of its heads but she stood unflinching.

"Don't you remember me boy?" she talked to the dragon. If it still remembered, it didn't show any sign. But the dragon could have easily killed with its poisonous breath but it didn't. It was hesitating.

She tried reaching for one of its head but it staggered backwards away from her.

"What are you doing?" one of the hesperides yelled. "Kill her already."

"That wont be necessary my dear." A male voice said.

All four of them turned to the source of the voice and saw, what seems like a living statue, a tall and muscular man in a brown business suit.

"Father,"

"Atlas," hissed Zoe.

"I will take it from here Aegle," said Atlas while correcting his tie. "Go back to the garden and wake your sisters up. They'll be very upset when they find out they've been lying down on their nursery rose bushes the whole time."

"What?!" she yelled before she ran down the mountain at speeds that might make you trip in going down such incline.

The dragon, seemingly lost what to do turned to man who noticed its gaze. "You go back as well. Someone might come and steal a golden apple," said Atlas.

Upon hearing this, it went down the slope as well not as hurriedly as Aegle though. It took one last glance at Zoe before it continued its trekking.

The titan then turned its attention to the girls who was glaring daggers at him. "I think its a little bit too late to say 'Welcome quest members,'" he sighed. "Well that ruined my entrance." he said grumpily.

"Catch to the chase _dad_ and tell us where Lady Artemis," said Zoe.

Atlas seemed to regain his calm composure before he smirked. "Ah yes, you want to see our bargaining chip first correct?"

"What the hades are you talking about?" swore Thalia.

Atlas turned to her. "And I see you brought the million grand as well if you get what I mean."

Realization dawned at the three as they understood what he was saying. In a matter of seconds, they all had their weapons drawn and aimed at the 'General'.

"As if were gonna just Thalia to you," said Phoebe.

"We plan on leaving this place with both of them beside us and you want stop us father," Zoe finished for her.

"That's too bad then," he said. Two monsters with spears came out of hiding flanked the quest members which meant that the archery is useless at the moment unless they want to have a spear piercing their back.

"If you'll be so kind to follow me, without attacking the guards, to where your mistress is at we can start the negotiations," the titan said with a smug smile.

Not wanting to endanger anybody, they obliged and followed the general. They climbed up the mountain until they reached the summit where the weight of the sky or Atlas' punishment was located. But since he was free at the moment, another immortal was taking his place.

"Lady Artemis," Phoebe called out.

She brought up her head, though struggling to take a glance at the three, "Girls?" Her clothes were tattered but she wasn't hurt, just tired from lifting the sky for too long.

"Yes Artemis, your beloved hunters have came to rescue you," Atlas said.

She sent him the most dangerous glare she can at her condition, "You bastard. I will kill you if defile any those three," she threatened. She shifted the weight onto her back so she could glare at him properly.

"You will still try to even if I don't so I'll take my chances," he said with a smirk. "But I wont do that to my own daughter and her friends. Wherever did you get those thoughts Artemis. I'm not that of a monster."

"Wait," Thalia suddenly said. "Where's Annabeth?"

The three of them looked at the general expectantly for an answer but he just stood smirking at the trio which made Thalia angry.

"Where is she?!" she yelled.

"Oh but that wasn't part of the deal now was it," said Atlas his smug smile never wavering.. "She's with Luke right now, probably catching up on things, But don't worry daughter of Zeus, she'll be here."

Just then, two people emerged from Atlas' behind. One was blonde girl who had her hands tied behind her back but otherwise unharmed while the another blonde, Luke, watched her from behind.

"Annabeth," said Thalia who calmed down a bit at the sight of her.

"Hey Thals," said Annabeth with a sad smile.

"Now that everyone is here," Atlas began. He turned to the three. "What will it be demigods and _daughter?_ " he asked. "The prophecy child in exchange for your goddess or death? If I'm feeling generous, I might even add in the daughter of Athena "

The three of them looked at one another like they were conversing with their mind but Thalia's mind was already made up. She wouldn't let others suffer because of her.

They turned back to Atlas with resolute. Before any of the two hunters reject the offer, Thalia spoke up first.

"How are we sure that we can trust you?" asked Thalia skeptically.

The titan narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not my brethren who's good at creating false facts or promises. If you want to make me to swear on the River of Styx, I will have to say no to that. I have been duped once before into doing something I don't want to so no. But if you add Ares to the exchange, I wont hesitate to do so."

"Out of all gods why Ares?" asked Luke confused.

The general turned to Luke. "He comes here often just to laugh at my suffering so yeah I want a little revenge." He turned back to the three members. "So do you accept?"

Before Thalia was able to speak any further she was roughly grabbed by her shoulder and was forced to turned back.

"What are you doing?" asked Zoe. "You can't just give yourself away to them."

"I wont let others get hurt because of me," said Thalia. " I'm not that worth it." Her head dropped.

Zoe grabbed her shoulder to reassure her. "Yes you are and I meant it that were walking out of her together." said Zoe who smiled at her. "There is always a way out in situations, you just have to find a way." Her eyes darted to the right before it settled back on her.

Thalia followed her gaze and saw that the two guards were gone but so was Phoebe. Seems they took advantage when Atlas wasn't looking. She smirked at this before she turned back to the titan who was still waiting for an answer rather patiently.

"So, you must have been a coward to not fight back against Ares," said Thalia.

Atlas' scrunched his eyebrows at her. " Excuse me?"

"Couldn't you have held the sky with one hand and beat up Ares with the other being the titan of strength and endurance and all," said Thalia trying to push the titan's buttons to get his attention on her.

Atlas shrugged. "He was too much of coward to come any closer in reach of my sword so its quite the opposite actually."

"Oh really? Is that the best excuse you can do, _dad_?" Zoe joined in.

Atlas turned to her and laughed. "Stalling the inevitable I see. You three-" he suddenly paused and looked around wildly.

Before he was able to yell that somebody was missing, an arrow whistled through the air and hit Luke at his shoulder. Annabeth noticed this and immediately took advantage. She grabbed his arm and maneuvered her over shoulders, flipping him over and further damaging his arm.

Atlas tried to grab a hold of her but she was too quick for him. Annabeth made her way towards Thalia and let her bonds fall to the ground. She held out her dagger in front of her and fell into a stance.

The titan looked glowered at the three. "You really know how to get to me worked up now."

"We know," said Thalia.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a goddess to save and a titan to put back in his punishment," added Annabeth. "And you can't touch as unless we challenge you."

"Aaahhh. That's what you think. But she… " Atlas grabbed the air beside him. Phoebe suddenly appeared, choking when the Yankee's hat fell off her head. She was punching the huge hand of the titan in attempt to pry it off but to no avail.

"…attacked us first which I always take us an indirect challenge. I will kill her instantly for attacking us unless," he turned to the three, "someone challenges me to a real challenge."

The three watch in horror as they watch the monster of a titan suffocate Phoebe to death. She gagged helplessly as she was losing air very quickly.

Zoe readied her bow and aimed at Atlas who turned to it nonchalantly. "Let that arrow fly and you'll be the next one to -," he paused

Thalia stepped forward with spear and shield in hand. "I challenge you then _Atlas_ that is if your not to afraid to fight against a demigod," Thalia said fearlessly.

The titan looked surprised at her declaration, not expecting the prophecy child to challenge to a fight him. His smirk quickly returned as he threw Phoebe aside.

She landed a few blocks away, barely conscious. Zoe immediately ran to her side to check on her while Annabeth stayed back with Thalia.

"I see the that you finally grew a backbone," said Atlas.

Instead of retorting, she charged at him head on with Annabeth following suit.

Luke, with his bleeding arm, stood beside Atlas with Kronos' scythe in hand while the titan grabbed a massive sword, almost as big as him, that looked like it can cut down a tree with one slice.

Annabeth faced off against Luke and Thalia took on the titan of strength.

 **-Thalia-**

I'm tired of people getting hurt for my cause. I'm tired of people of sacrificing himself/herself just so the me and the others can be saved. It should be the other way around like when I was just a kid. Believe me when I say that it wasn't a pleasant experience, especially when you're not really dead at all.

This feeling is what made me confront the titan and accept his challenge. No more staying in the sidelines where I can be safe.

"Your a lot braver than I thought." said Atlas. He was swirling his blade all around as if he was trying to get good fill in it.

"I can say the same thing to you." I dropped into the stance that I usually do and faced the titan. "But enough talk. I'm gonna need you to take back the sky from Lady Artemis."

"Ummm… no." The titan finally dropped into stance.

"That wasn't a question." With that, I charged at Atlas. I tried a stab into his chest but for someone with his build, he was able to dodge it easily and make a counterattack.

He made downward stroke towards me making me roll to the side. The force that he put into his sword made a small crater from where I was standing a while ago. One strike to connect was all he needed to defeat me so I'll need to avoid that from happening at all costs.

I tried to get another stab in it but he was still able react in time to dodge my attack. I dodge backwards just in time to dodge his attack as well. I call on to my lightning powers and fired one at the titan.

He groaned. Smoke was coming out of him as if he was a food getting grilled. "That tickled demigod. You think a puny bolt like that will hurt me."

An arrow suddenly sailed past me in and hit the titan in the chest, easily ripping through his probably expensive suit. For the first time, he bled golden ichor, soaking the his suit.

I expected him to be hurt but he looked in horror more than anything. "NO, you know how much this suit cost."

"Don't know. Don't care." spat Zoe from behind me. "You cared for it more than you cared for us anyway."

With a roar of anger, he charged at us. He made a wild strike at me but I dove in time to avoid it and finally get a stab in. I followed it up with a smash from my shield, staggering him backwards. I took this opportunity to take a quick glance at Annabeth.

Making a dagger-user fight against scythe-wielder was a huge mistake. She had cuts and blood stains all over his body. Her legs were already shaking from supporting her weight for too long.

Meanwhile, Luke on the other hand, stood unscathed with his scythe resting on his shoulders. He looked like he was ready to end the battle but his face told a story.

"Don't look away from the immediate threat," yelled Atlas who was suddenly looming over me. I brought my shield up just in time to block his slash but didn't stop the force he put in his swing. I felt something crack beside me, either that was my bones crushing or my shield breaking but either way the impact sent skittering the hard cold floor.

I tasted blood on my lips as I quickly stood up. I looked down to see my shield almost broken in half. The medusa on the front of the shield, who now had her face cut into two, looked like as if she was in pain now. Couldn't blame her though, she just had her face sliced after all.

The titan now stalked towards Zoe, who was firing her arrows at the speed that would've made Artemis proud but despite her efforts, Atlas continued his trek dodging or enduring the pain the arrows brought.

Even if reengaged against Atlas, I knew I couldn't win against him even if Zoe was supporting me, were too much outmatched, outclassed and outpowered. We needed help.

I then towards Lady Artemis. We needed godly help.

-Zoe-

At the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia make a break for it towards Artemis. She tried breaking the that held her with her spear and they argued for a bit.

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand_

That part of the clearly stated that one will take the burden from Lady Artemis long enough to put Atlas back in his punishment. Thalia is clearly the one who will hold up the sky. Which means that I also need to hold on long enough to keep him occupied.

I continued the sequence grab-and-fire until I emptied my whole quiver of arrows at him. I let my bow fall from my hands as I quickly drew my two hunting knives from their sheathes. Even if I am in a disadvantage in many ways, I'll will fight till the end, no matter what. And besides, my fate is already set to stone.

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

I'm destined to die here anyways. So might as well go down fighting.

"Come on _father_ ," I said defiantly.

He lifted his sword up and quickly brought it down which could've cut me into to two if haven't dove the other way. He continued swinging his sword at me but I was always too quick for it. I waited patiently as I waited for an opening. Finally, after he made another swing, he left his right side expose. I rolled under his strike and at least made 7 slashes in quick succession at before jumping back.

He looked me with anger and frustration evident in his eyes. "Stop moving around you and fight me you coward."

"Are you the saying that my way of fighting is that of a coward?" said a female voice behind Atlas.

Milady had her bow and arrow aimed Atlas who in turn glared at her.

"How did you get free from the punishment?!" said Atlas.

She moved to the left which allowed us to see Thalia. She was struggling in lifting the weight of the sky.

"Now that's out of the way," began Lady Artemis, "For insulting my fighting style, you'll be lucky to live another day." She then let loose arrows at a godly speed into the air creating an arrow rain.

I rolled to the side to avoid getting caught in a friendly fire. I glanced at the battle and saw that Atlas used his great sword as his metal umbrella as he charged against Artemis.

When he was a few feet away from her, a white flash appeared on her hand and her silver daggers appeared to life. To my surprise, she met Atlas' blade with her own. Her dagger was able to withstand a blow from a greatsword which probably was enchanted.

They both fought with godly speed. Sparks came out their weapons as they kept exchanging blows but neither of them was gaining the upper hand. Atlas was even blocking every strike from Lady Artemis with ease even with his huge weapon. So he wasn't even fighting me seriously earlier.

The thought of that made me think. _Why? Why was he holding back?  
_  
I shook my head. T _hat thought wont help anyone. Do something helpful instead._ I glanced to where Annabeth was but to my horror, she was lying on the ground and Luke was nowhere in sight.

Without second thoughts, I immediately rushed to her side. I placed two finger on her neck and, with a sigh of relief, she still had a pulse. Just like Phoebe, she needs to rest.

I tried to looking for Luke but he was nowhere in sight. I don't know why but I had a gut feeling that he's using Annabeth's hat and he wasn't anywhere near me or any of the quest members.

A scream of pain suddenly echoed through the night. Golden ichor was bleeding on Lady Artemis' back as he fell down to one knee. Luke stood with his scythe dripping with golden ichor and holding Annabeth's yankees cap.

"Milady." I yelled.

"I wouldn't normally resort to this kind of things" said Atlas as he stood beside, both towering over Lady Artemis. "But for turning my own daughter against me and being a powerful enemy, we must get rid of you in any means possible." He readied his blade for an overhead strike.

In a desperate move, I threw my hunting knife right at Atlas. He roared in pain as it hit him as his right ribcage. His eyes glinted dangerously red as he glared at me.

"I'm done giving you mercy daughter. I don't want honestly to kill you but, " he suddenly appeared in front of me, "you're too far gone already.

My eyes widen as he slashed with across the chest with a speed than he was using earlier. I dropped my dagger as my blood exploded out of my body. Purple dots appeared on my eyes as I was quickly losing blood and I'll lose consciousness any moment. I stumbled backwards, as I try to stay on my feet, until I was standing just a bit away from the edge of the mountain.

My legs screamed in pain for me to give up already but I refused to do so. I still stood on my feet as I glared at my father even though I was defenseless.

This time, all anger was erased from his scarred face, he looked at me with sadness. "I dread for this moment to some," he said genuine sympathy. "Goodbye daughter." With one kick to the chest, I was falling down the dark cliff.

The last thing I heard was Lady Artemis screaming NO, then there was darkness.

 **A/N: Ahhh new chapter done. Sorry next week due turned to next month. I forgot to consider that it was examination week. It didn't end there, we had to memerize the speeches, (yes speeches, plural) that we finalized just before the exams, in front of the class the day just after the end of the exams. To top it all off, it rained projects and homeworks to kick off 3** **rd** **trimester. Also, since we missed a lot of classes, due to suspensions, there solution to this to make to school hours longer which utterly destroyed my schedule. So all in all, I had a great month, a very great and lovely month (saracasm of course). On the good side though, I'm 2** **nd** **honorable mention :P**

 **Anyways, getting off topic, what do you guys think? What do you guys think happened to Malcolm? Is he really dead for sure this time or he still alive? How about Zoe? Falling to your death is one of the most painful way to go but will she really die? And how do you guys think took the Ophiotaurus from the bay? Luke's cronies or the Olympians? Or is it neither? Wooooohhh.**

 **Lots of questions to be answered so don't miss the following chapters. Put your answers down on the reviews box.**

 **To those who play vainglory and want a decent captain(hehehe) put your ign in the reviews as well. I have an acc from SEA and SA. I already sent a friend request to Leafd but couldn't with VinceMa. Sorry but SEA and SA only.**

 **See ya guys and gals,**

 **-Sixthstar out**


	14. Death of a Sensei

**First off, I would first like to salute(yea again) those who patiently waited for me to release a new chapter. And I would like to give to you guys this [::] delicious virtual brownie for staying loyal to me and this story. I know some of you guys kept checking their acc. and yelled, "WHEN IS HE GONNA UPDATE" or something like that but here I am now. My ranting can wait for later below or next chapter so without further ado… Chapter 14( can't think of a title anymore)**

 ***One last reminder. This story is "plot protected". Meaning, even those really close to the main character can (or possibly 'will') still die here. Muahahaha**

 **Chapter 14**

 **-Zoe-**

I fell off the mountain.

I heard Milady screaming but every sound drowns out in the background.

At first I flail, my hands trying to grab the empty air in hopes of slowing down or stopping. But then, I knew I was to supposed to die in this mission. The fates predicted it.

 _And one shall perish by parent's hand_

I was destined to die here so I had to accept it. It will only take a few seconds before I splatter to the cold hard ground so might as well enjoy my last few moments. The world slowed all around me as my mind wanders particularly to _him_.

For years of traveling all over the earth and watching it evolve for centuries, I've seen a lot of horrors a mortal person couldn't handle. Most of this are composed of injustice on women. It was that that have driven me to think that all men are evil.

But then, a boy with a sea green eye and blood red eye made me think twice about everything. He treated everyone as his equal and will save those he cared for even if it caused him his very own life. He even saved mine. But his sacrfice was in vain… I'm going to fall to my death without even saying goodbye to him.

 _Never say never Zoe._ A voice said inside my head.

I flinched as I felt to two hands snaked around my stomach and a warm and comfortable body was pressed on my back. Normally I would a punch the person who ever did that to me, boy or girl, but I knew better not to do so to my savior and I also, among other things, I didn't have enough strength.

"Sorry I'm late. I hope I can make it up to you by this one joke." said a very familiar voice behind me.

My heart faltered when I felt him breathe out through my ears. Could it really be him? I glanced over my shoulder and saw none other than Percy Jackson saving me again. He gave me one of his mischievous smiles before he looked upwards.

I followed his gaze and I saw the ground coming at us at a terrifying rate. I instinctively closed my eyes and waited for the impact to happen but it never did. Instead I felt a tingling feeling that even made me woozier than before. I opened my eyes and to my surprise, I was back on solid ground. More specifically, on top of the mountain again.

I scanned the situation. Lady Artemis was fighting the general again with such ferocity that she was pushing him back. I looked for the third guy or Luke but he was nowhere to be seen again which meant that he was invisible again.

I took one step forward but instantly regretted it. Unbelievable pain shot through out my body making me slip and fall. Before I hit the ground though, he caught me from my waist. Our eyes locked for a good second and we stood unmoving. He slowly lowered me to the ground and immediately fetched something from his pocket.

"Here," he said. He popped open a small vial which contained a yellowish liquid. If I didn't know better, this was nectar. But due to my life-threatening injuries, that small amounts of godly drink wont be enough. If drink too much however, I'll be incinerated.

"No Zoe, this isn't nectar. Just please trust me on this one." he said in a pleading voice as if he was reading my mind. I would really like to punch him right now for intruding my thought but I couldn't muster enough energy to do so.

I nodded and tried moving my arms to take the drink from him but my body didn't respond. I looked at Percy with pleading look and sent him a simple thought, _Help_.

He looked at me confused before he realized my situation. He chuckled a bit before he readied the small bottle. "Alright, I'm gonna shove this down your throat, just promise me to not hit me after you get healed."

 _Heal now, laugh later._

I opened my mouth and he gently lowered the liquid. I tasted my favorite food in the entire world (don't ask) before I quickly gulped it all down. I instantly felt my stamina come back to me and all of the pain disappear. I sat up and starting feeling for my injuries after the fight. I expected the huge chest wound to add another scar to my body but to my surprise it was all gone.

I gaped at him for what he just did before I engulfed him in a hug. "Your back," I said with relief and joy. I felt tears well up inside my eyes but held it back. I wasn't sure why I was crying but I'm not going to in front of the one who saved my life.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Meh. Couldn't really stay away from you girls." He slowly stroked my hair before I felt the air tense up all around us.

"Get your strength back first." He stood up and closed his eyes to concentrate. "It's this bad huh?" he said.

He then turned back to me and gave me a smile which, for some reason, made me suddenly self-conscious. _What's wrong with you Zoe._ I looked away from him and he looked at me questioningly.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

I tried looking at his eyes again but my body kept looking away. "It's nothing really," I said. "Thank you. For saving me I mean."

When I haven't heard him say anything for a while, I finally looked at him. He was staring at me with the same smile. "What?" I asked.

I heard him snicker. "I haven't really noticed how beautiful you are up till now."

Normally, when a male compliments me, I always hit them where it hurts. But for some reason, I acted differently when he did. I felt my face get hot at his words making me look away from his gaze again.

"Where did that suddenly come from." I said, blushing like a flustered girl. Why am I like this? Is this what I think it is?

He started laughing which made me look at him confusedly. "Remember when I said I was gonna tell you joke," he said. "That was it. That was the joke." He then continued laughing making me wonder what he meant.

At first, I didn't get what he meant until I combine two and two together. He was like saying, 'telling you beautiful was a just a joke,' which made my blood boil. "What did you say Percy?."

His laughter slowly dissipated. "If you don't want it as a joke then take it as a compli- ack." He suddenly spat out blood and a familiar-looking huge gash appeared on his chest along with some small wounds. He fell on his back and was bleeding profusely. "Damn that really stung," he said with a grin despite his injuries.

I studied the wound on his chest carefully and realized in horror what he just did. "What the Hades did you do? How did you suddenly get all of my injuries?" I asked angrily.

He gave me his goofy grin. "You remember the one I gave you earlier." he said.

I nodded. "The drink that you made drink?"

"Yea. It was nectar alright but with a little modification," he said.

"Tell me the truth already."

He took out yet another vial, popped it open and gulped it all down in one drinking. "I am. My aunt showed me how to brew it." The wound on his started closing at an alarming rate which shouldn't be happening especially to a wound that big. It wasn't considerably quick but it closed at an unnatural rate. He noticed me looking at him so he explained.

"My domain is all around me which helps considerably helps me recovering," he said. "That's why I took all the wounds for you. I will be able to survive this but you wouldn't."

He sat up, which cause his huge gash to bleed again but paid no heed to it. He flinched at the pain but remained passive. "Be on alert, he's near us," he whispered to me.

I understood what he meant and nodded. I went to fetch my silver knives but realized that I dropped it when I fell off. I saw Percy drew one blade from a sheathe on his waist and gave it to me.

"Use that for now," he said.

I tested the weight in my hands. It was bigger than my usual knife but it felt comfortable in my hands. He was taking deep and ragged breaths. He needed a few moments to catch his breath so I had to protect him.

"Oh it's you again and you even know that hunter," said an invisible voice .

It made me glance to the right but there was nothing there but thin air.

"So is that your final decision?" It came from the left this time.

What did he mean? Have Percy and Luke met each other before?

"It's none of your business which side I choose," said Percy. "If I siding with the hunters, you can't do anything about it."

I heard the crunching of rocks and pebbles but wasn't sure where it was coming from. "Don't go down that road, _Perseus._ "

His eyes widened at the mention of his name. He took out a knife from his pocket and threw it behind it us.

It stopped midair with its blade pointing at the direction where it was heading. A person materialized in front of it, holding the blade between his fingers and Annabeth's hat on the other. "Don't waste your time on those gods. They done nothing for you have they? So why defend them?"

I heard Percy chuckle. "Who said I was defending them? The hunter's will is my will as well. If I fight, I fight for them, not the gods."

Luke eyed him weirdly. "You're odd one are you?"

He shrugged. "Heard that many times but I could care less about it…"

He stood as if he wasn't injured. In fact all of his wounds were gone except for the one on his chest. "and the results were always the same."

"It's not too late to join us," Luke said. "Unless you want me force you first like the others. And one spoiler, the results were always the same at the end." he finished with a smirk.

"Was that supposed to be a threat," said Percy. "Because if it was, your lines shouldn't be copyrighted."

"Funny." Luke laughed sarcastically. "You sure you want to fight me with a big hole in your chest? I might kill you."

"Your welcome try my friend. Your welcome-" He stopped abruptly and looked around fearfully. His sudden change of demeanor made me worried. What's wrong?

"Oh, why the-" Luke wasn't able to finish his statement as Percy quickly appeared in front of him and knocked him out.

"Sorry but my time has been cut in half now." said Percy. He let Luke drop to the field and glanced over the heating battle between the titan and Milady. His hand was engulfed in what like black flames. It swayed with the winds as it danced around his arm.

He turned me and our eyes met. Where his should've been was now a swirling pit of darkness. It looked like a mini black hole that could suck anything it touches. But despite that, he looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry." That was the only thing he said before he de-materialized and reappeared next to the fighting duo.

With his short sword he made quick of Atlas as he made several cuts to his leg. His roar of pain was even heard from where I was. He hunched over but was forced to continue fighting as the Lady Artemis and Percy double teamed him. They pushed him all way back towards the sky. Thalia saw her opportunity and dove to the side when Atlas close enough to the epicenter.

 **-Percy-**

"No. DAMN IT." He screamed underneath his imprisonment. He struggled to lift it properly but he managed.

I transformed back to my normal state and the black flames disappeared.

The girl who was lifting the weight of the sky earlier immediately crashed to the ground, panting heavily. "We did it," she said in-between breaths." She lifted her head and noticed me looking at her. She gave me a criticizing look before she gasped. "Your him."

"I'm me of course but what do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Anino." said a demanding voice me but nonetheless I smiled at the name.

Artemis came into view and I gave her an innocent smile. "Hullo, Lady Artemis. No need to use the other name by the way. I got caught already."

"Do-Do you know this guy Lady Artemis," the girl stuttered out.

We both turned to her. She looked me in the eye that dangerously said 'are you an enemy or not?'.

Artemis glanced at me first and I just nodded, giving her my consent. "Thalia this is Percy. Percy this is Thalia," she introduced us.

The didn't break the ice though. She still gave me a wary look and I don't trust her either. But I didn't have time for this. The more time I spend here, the worst things might get. The fates already showed me a sign that I already got caught. It's only a matter of time before they give me hell.

I looked to where I left Zoe . She was looked at me with sad expression as if she didn't want to see me go. I didn't want to turn away from her because I knew she would feel rejected for some reason but I just closed my eyes and forced myself to look away.

"Lady Artemis, may I have the permission to leave? I am in dire emergency right now." I said.

She looked me with a gaze similar to what predators give to their prey like they were examining it. "You have changed alot Perseus. You seem to be responsible now, now that you're all grown up."

"Hey." I pouted and she laughed. I'm really going to miss the life with the hunters. I readied a portal straight to my home. I gave her one last sad smile before I jumped in.

I dropped in front of my house. While talking to Luke earlier, a sudden image of my Sensei and mother appeared in my vision for a split-second. They were fighting

against an army of the dark ones that we spare with and I'm pretty sure they weren't training. They could've easily commanded them to stop attacking unless they

couldn't.

I rushed inside the house to find it eerily quiet. No sounds of clanging metal and no sounds of fighting. Pieces of furniture and unmoving dark ones littered everywhere the floor as if a hurricane went in destroyed everything.

"Mom," I called out. No answer. "Sensei." Still nothing. I started following the trail of destruction in hopes of leading me to where they are. I know that it isn't a very good plan but it was better than no plan at all.

With every step I took, my heartbeat became quicker and I felt the air became tenser. I was unsure of where I am going and I'm afraid of what I might walk into. The two of them can still be fighting the endless wave, unharmed but tired. However, my gut is telling me otherwise.

I let the path of destruction guide my way until it lead me into the kitchen. The mess here was 3 times worse than in the living room. Everything was scattered everywhere. Flames blazed on the floor and tables carelessly but fortunately it wasn't spreading I examined the room carefully, looking for a trail or anything that might lead to where they are.

Then I heard it, the slightest voice of my master, "Percy." I followed the voice and saw him lying limp behind the counter.

I immediately rushed to his side. "Sensei."

He looked up and grinned at me. "Took you long enough kiddo." He had bite-size wound on his side, though no blood was flowing out, and his arm was bent in a very painful way. He was backed up against the counter. I wanted to look away but I couldn't avert my gaze from my broken master.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

He looked at his wounds as if didn't felt anything. "One word for ya, 'Erebus'," he spat.

A pang of guilt came over me. I was the reason why Erebus and Nyx are fighting. If they just didn't have that one argument that made them go their separate ways, he could've been a father to me. But I guess that dream will remain a dream.

"He somehow gotten stronger over the years to the point he summoned an army of those shade things in different forms and ambushed us," he said.

I went closer to him to lift him from the shoulders but he stopped me. "Let me bring you to the infirmary Sensei," I urged him.

He just shook his head at me. "I'm paralyzed at the bottom half which means I wont be able to fight properly now." Just to prove it, I saw him making an effort to lift his leg but the only movement it kept doing was shaking.

"Besides, I think that bastard who bit me had poison in it. It will take too long. You still need to help your mother," he said so casually as if he wasn't gonna die at all.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I'm gonna lose another one again.

"Hey hey, we talk about this. You knew this was gonna happen eventually. I owe my life to your mother. At least I repaid it by protecting her." He smiled at me. "Besides, you're my successor, you get to have my things now. Firstly, my sword."

He looked around until he found a pen lying on the floor. He tried reaching it from his position but he couldn't. "Could you get the ballpen there."

I stopped my tears from flowing out and picked up the ordinary-looking pen and examined it. It looked like any regular ballpoint pen but the look my Sensei is giving me right now is telling me otherwise.

I clicked the top and immediately transformed into a celestial bronze sword. I stared in shock at my teacher. "Your giving me this? I thought you were bringing this with you to your grave."

He stared at me a bloody smirk. "Of course, not until I founded it a successor."

"But didn't you just stole this?" I queried.

His smirk quickly turned sour. "What kind of student of mine are you? Here I am at Hades' door and your just pissing me off even more. What are trying to do kill me?"

I immediately bowed my head to him. "I'm sorry sensei. I accept your gift to me."

I heard him chuckle, "Good boy. Now the last gift is not something to be taken lightly. The only thing I can tell you is, 'once you use it and go down that path, it will be hard to come back from that'.

I nodded. "I will do what I must."

Silence filled the room as I felt his criticizing gaze at me. As if he was glancing upon my soul to see if my intentions are real or not. At last, he finally heaved a sigh. "It's up to you then. Don't disappoint this master."

Without a single movement from him, a door appeared just behind him. "Inside this room holds a power that your master hopes you will use well."

I stepped forward but he held his hand up to stop me. "But, before you go, I want you to grant my last request." He pointed at a tray where 2 bottles of liquor stood untouched. "We were suppose to have a drink before -" he coughed out a lot of blood.

"Say no more." I took a bottle and a glass and poured it for him. I reached to give him the glass but he pressed it to me and took the bottle instead.

"This will probably be my last time so might as well drink till I die," he said. He gestured to me the small glass with his bottle. "And your drinking with me."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Wait… but I don't drink." I pushed the glass away from me but he wasn't taking a no for answer.

"Cheers," he said. He bumped our drinks together eliciting a clink. "Now drink. "He tipped over the bottle and drank casually straight from it while I eyed mine warily. I don't know how much I can hold my liquor or how long I can stay awake. And I know for a fact that this taste like shit. So the best to deal with this is to drink it in one gulp.

I did just that and damn did that taste weird. Once it hit my tongue, I had the urge to spit it back out but I buried that instinct for now. I let the drink burn my throat and suffered silently. I must have a weird face because my master just laughed at my reaction. "There goes your liquor virginity. Welcome to the unpure comrade"

"Shut up." I had the urge to throw up everything and forget I ever drank it but I think the boat has already sailed. I wont be able to forget that unpleasant taste.

He continued laughing before he nod his head towards the door behind him. "I don't want to burden your mother any longer by wasting your time so go on ahead." He opened his mouth to continue speaking but he hesitated and stopped.

"What's wrong." I asked.

He looked at me criticizingly again before he shook his head. "It's nothing."

 **(AN: I didn't know how to end this so I'll leave it like this)**

I gave him one last bow as a sign of a final goodbye and stood in front of the door. I contemplated on how I should feel. Reluctant, excited, scared. I slowly reached for the door knob and pushed it open. For some reason, I couldn't clearly see anything in the dark which was a nostalgic feeling. It was somehow rendering my ability to see in the dark useless. The first thing I saw was the altar that stood in the middle of the room with lit candles lighting the corners. A cloth was draped over something on top of the altar. I lifted a bit to take a peek and I was shock what I saw.

 **-Line Break-**

 **-Zoe-**

"Thank you quest members for successfully rescuing my daughter," said Zeus. "For that, I commend you all for your bravery." He then turned to Annabeth who looked like was holding back her tears. "And condolence for your fallen brother Annabeth."

That seemed to have broke the dam as she burst to tears. Thalia and Athena who shrunk to her size comforted her.

"That aside," he continued. He turned to Lady Artemis, "I want to hear the whole story."

 ***(0o0)***

"So that's how it happened," said Zeus after Milady retold the whole story from how she was captured and how she was rescued. Of course, she lied about the fact that we were assisted by Percy which earned a curious look from Thalia but I just told her I would explain later. That wasn't what worried me though. It was Lady Artemis' brother, the god of truth. Asking him the simplest of 'is it the truth?' can easily ruin everything. They can also make her swear in the Styx but there is always a way around it.

"Wait," said Athena. She looked in deep thought. "So you're saying that your hunters were able hold back Atlas, one of the greatest fighters of the titan army?"

Lady Artemis raised her eyebrow at her. "Are you doubting the capabilities of my hunters? Just cause you yourself can't do it doesn't mean others can't do it as well."

Before I know it, verbal fights and arguments are thrown in the air between the two of them. The other gods wisely backed off lest they want a well-aimed arrow or spear in places they didn't want. Just as I thought the arguments were dying down, I heard the the most dreadful question that we were trying to avoid.

"Let's just ask Apollo then shall we?" said Athena. She wore a victorious smile. She knows that she has no way out of it. "I'm sure he can tell that you're lying."

All expectant eyes fell to Apollo who was busy texting something in his phone. He looked up at the mention of his name. He glanced at Artemis who was also glaring at him but I know deep down inside, I know that she was pleading for him to lie but it was a lost cause.

"Just say it Apollo so we can get this over with already." said Hermes who was just beside him. He bumped his shoulder to get his attention. "I still have a date with her so hurry up." I heard him whisper to Apollo.

"I-I … uuuhhh" he stuttered out.

"Just confirm what I said Apollo." Artemis said finally.

He looked at her sadly before he turned to the others. "What she said wasn't the complete truth but I don't blame her for that."

"I knew it, you are hiding something," said Athena with a triumphant smirk.

Everyone turned to Artemis who had her head lowered.

"You dare lie to the Council daughter?!" bellowed Zeus angrily.

"I did what I had to protect him father," yelled back Artemis. "To protect our future because some of us are too blinded by our own pride." She said this while looking back and forth the gods.

Some of the gods just laughed, some glared at her and, at the corner of my eye, one goddess who sat alone shook her head sadly. Zeus, who were part of the ones laughing, gathered his composure enough to clear his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Thanks for the good laugh daughter." Zeus sat upright in his throne. "But back to business. Who is this 'male' that you speak of Artemis?"

Milady look conflicted whether to tell him or not. As much as she wants to protect Percy, she is also very obedient to her father. The missions that Zeus gives her, she does it without hesitation unless it violates a woman's dignity.

Then I felt it. There was a sudden change in the air as if the fates just has second thoughts of what they were doing. Lady Artemis looked up with a cold and unflinching face that meant she already made up her mind. But why do I have sinking feeling in my stomach?

"He's name is -,"

"Milady," I yelled to get her attention. _What is she doing?_

"Percy," she said. "Perseus Jackson. The one whom you thought was killed."

 _NO. Why did she do that?_

Confused faces crossed upon their faces. Of course I'm not surprised that they forgot who he is but those who remembered looked at Lady Artemis in shock.

"My son?" said Poseidon who looked dumbstruck at hearing his son's name. "He's alive," he sounded elated but it didn't last. "But I… how did he.…" he mumbled. He look conflicted before disappearing in a sea green mist.

"Leave him," said Zeus. He eyed Artemis like he's deciphering if she lying or not. "The boy who refused to pledge his loyalty to Olympus." she nodded.

Gasps and murmurs filled the room. For a group of immortals, they sure act like mortals.

"Impossible! Everyone witnessed him die here in the middle of council." said Athena.

Artemis gazed at her but ignored her and waited for Zeus to speak. He was in deep thought like he was thinking of a way to deal with this. He looked all around the room and his gaze stopped at mine. A shiver run down my spine.

"Is that the same girl that the boy rescued?" Zeus asked.

Lady Artemis turned to me and her gaze softened but it didn't lasted long. It was quickly replaced with the same intensity earlier and she nodded at him. "He is quite close to her."

Ares chuckled. "To allow a brat to have a relationship with your hunters, you must really like him -"

A whistling sound pierced through the air. Not a second later a silver arrow was embedded beside his head. Milady had her bow out in front of her. "If you have nothing good to say then shut your mouth."

The tension slowly dissipated as Lady Artemis nonchalantly lowered her bow. "I may have exposed who he is but he doesn't come out unless the situation is really _dire_."

"Then we use her." said Athena who in pointed at me. "as bait."

She raised her bow again and pointed at her. "Absolutely not. We are to avoid getting my hunters involve here."

"Mother," said Annabeth. "Zoe and Phoebe are my friends. We will not endanger them in anyway. Surely you'll think of another way," she pleaded. But if Athena had heard her, she just ignored her.

"This our chance to capture him again." Athena said to Zeus. "Surely this boy is a threat to us until he swears to he allegiance to Olympus."

"HE has already pledged his loyalty to me." yelled Lady Artemis angrily. "Provoking him will only make him question his loyalty to me."

"Silence." roared Zeus. "I have already made up my mind. You are to capture the boy and bring him here. No question asked."

"But-" A look of regret crossed her face.

"You have sinned against the council daughter. Bringing him here is the least of your atonement. Now go. This is council is now dismissed." A flash of lightning struck where he was sitting. When it disappeared, so did he. The others followed suit.

Athena smirked at Lady Artemis before copying the others. She heaved a heavy sigh before she shrunk to our size. She made her way towards us but avoided our gaze. Before I can come to her, someone held my shoulder.

"Care to explain what just happened?" said Thalia. She wasn't gonna take a no as an answer so I went up ahead and explained to her who Percy is with Phoebe backing me up when I forget a few things.

"So Thalia is just a possibility to be prophecy child?" asked Annabeth. She apologized for the behavior of her mother which surprised me. Athena and her children are known to be very hard-headed and to never admit their mistakes. So hearing those words come out of her mouth was a shocker.

"Yes, but I think the more probable one is Percy." said Phoebe. "No offense to you Thalia."

I let the three chat as I went to Lady Artemis who stayed away from the group. She was gazing on the city down below us, full in thought.

"I never really thanked him for everything he has done for us," Artemis started. "Yet I willingly betrayed his trust and exposed him."

I leaned on the railing and watched the humans do their thing. They were like little ants in a bright city. The view was really wonderful. "Why did you really?" I asked. "There has to be a reason."

She didn't answer me. She stood unwavering; staring at the glistening city below us. She acted she didn't heard me which made me angry.

"WHY!" I yelled. The three turned to our direction but I just ignored them. I was more focused in getting answers from Milady.

I didn't noticed it earlier but when she slowly turned to me, she was already shedding tears. "I'm sorry… v-voices…it told me…" she sniffed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed to her and I engulfed her in a hug. I knew she wouldn't do such a thing without a reason. "But why would you listen to it."

She hugged me tighter. "T-they've said bad things about him… I thought…. they used my anger. " she sniffed in-between phrases. "I've endangered him Zoe. It's my fault."

"Don't worry, we'll save him Milady." said Phoebe. She was now standing behind us with Thalia and Annabeth beside her.

"And we'll help as well." said Thalia, her best friend nodding along. "I haven't even talked met my cousin and they're taking him away already. I'm not gonna let that happen of course."

"I lost a brother today. I don't want you to lose one too." said Annabeth before she had a quizzical look on her face. "Is he really just a brother to you.?"

"Annabeth." said Thalia with an eyebrow raised at her.

"What? I'm just curious." Annabeth looked at her friend. "The way she explained was like they were closer than siblings."

"Don't crossed the line." said Phoebe in a dangerous tone.

"Fine." she huffed. "Let's just focus on how to warn him without the Olympians getting alerted." Everyone nodded.

I smiled at everyone's willingness to join the cause. Even Lady Artemis who composed herself was ready to make atone for what she did earlier. We also have the support of the other hunters. We're sure to make something happen. We just need of a plan.

 _Don't worry Percy, we wont let anything happen to you._

 **-Line Break-**

"You sure have gotten stronger since the last time we fought." said the woman. "Were you really that dedicated to beating me?"

"I don't know what your talking about my dear Nyx." said her enemy. "I just wasn't serious when we fought last time."

Nyx rolled her eyes. "You and your pride Erebus need to be taught a lesson." She placed her sword in front of her and her enemy.

"And you need to learn your place dear," retorted Erebus. His battle axe poised to strike at a moments notice.

The tension got thicker by the second. None of the two made a move lest they wanted the to make an opening for the other. Shadows seeping out from both of them, surrounding everything they can see until they were the only two visible. Moments passed by with none of them making a single move until Erebus finally got impatient.

He charged at her but she expected it. When he brought his axe in a downward arc, she easily sidestepped and counterattacked. Despite the heavy assault earlier, she was still in top shape. She knew that Erebus would be behind his army, letting them tire her out first.

"But despite all of that, you still have a long way to go boy." she said before giving him a sidekick to the stomach.

Erebus staggered backwards gathering his breath. "Whatever you say sister and waifu. Don't remind me how messed our generation is."

"But I pretty sure you enjoyed it," she said.

He smirked at her. "Every moment of it." He slowly disappeared into the background of darkness which surprised her tremendously.

"Oh so you learned a new trick," she said. "But I can always remove your shadows you know."

He laughed out loud, his voice coming in all directions. "You overestimating yourself sister. Your welcome try anything you want."

She did so but she felt an equal force pushing her back. "I see your not just talk."

"And you can still open that mouth of yours." said Erebus.

She suddenly saw him appear just out of the corner her eye. She expected him make a move so she dove away from him but he just stood there with a sadistic smile on his face. "I'm going to enjoy this." He slowly faded into the darkness again.

Readying her sword in front of her was all she could do. Pinpointing his energy was pretty much useless since he was everywhere so she had to really on her wits and instincts.

"You will know see the gap between our strength," proclaimed Erebus. He then appeared just a few feet beside her and threw a knife.

Being readier than before, she easily deflected it away with her sword but wasn't prepared for his next attack. He reappeared at her blind spot making her defenseless.

She can only hiss in pain as she felt a sharp object came in contact with her arm. Warm blood trickled down her scratched arm. But despite her injury, she continued to smirk.

"Oh I see it alright." she said. " I see your need to rely on your cheap abilities rather than your own weaponry skills."

Erebus laughed loudly that echoed throughout the darkness. "Do you think I would fall for such trick." he said. "I planned all of this out. It's called tactics dear." He let himself appear in front of her. "But you don't have to worry about that." He caressed her cheek.

Before she was able to swipe at him, he disappeared again. "You know what, I think I'm just wasting my time here now. I think it's time to end this."

She stood up straight and again took a ready stance. "I think it's time we get serious then."

In a flash, Erebus reappeared and were exchanging blows with her. He swung his axe wildly but despite its size, he swung it with speed and precision, forcing Nyx to be on the defense. But no matter what Erebus did, he couldn't land a shot in, making him more and more frustrated.

Trying something, he feinted a strike. When she blocked it with her sword, he pulled out a dagger out of his boots to stab her but she also blocked it with her own dagger. Their blades interlocked in a fight of dominance.

"Your so easy to read." She said. "That wasn't even your own move." She pushed his blade away then sent a quick roundhouse kick to his face. Not giving him any breathing room, she took the offensive.

He wasn't good with defending as he was with attacking. He discarded his dagger to be able to block properly with his axe. Until he was able lock Nyx's sword between the blade of the axe and the handle. Nyx used her dagger but he was able to grab her hand before it can hit him but if he was a little bit slower, if would hit him in the stomach.

"Looks like we have ourselves here a Mexican stand-off." he said with a strain in his voice. He was struggling to keep her blade locked in place.

She was pushing her blade the hardest she can but it wouldn't budge. "This is one-sided you know. You don't have knife against me but I do."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ignorant as ever. " he said. He forced away the knife out of her hand. "They say if there's a will, there's a way. I say, if there's a shadow, there's a shadow clone."

Just as he said it, a copy of himself came out, already in mid-swing. Her eyes widen while it came at her. But before it can hit her, a huge X appeared at its chest, making it disappear back into the shadows. From where it was earlier, stood a frowning Percy. "For that, you just earned yourself a trip to uhh..," he scratched his head,, wherever you guys go when you fade." He dashed forward to stab Erebus in the rib but he let himself fade into the darkness leaving his axe behind.

As soon as Erebus left, Percy fell to a knee, panting heavily. "Jumping from shadow to shadow without breaks then suddenly using that, it's really tiring." She slapped him upside the head. "Oww, what was that for?"

Before answering she hit him again. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous here. I thought you were with the hunters."

"I was." He took out small veil and drank the godly in one gulped. "But I knew you were in danger so I rushed to get here," he said. He hit himself a few times and shook of his exhaustion. He wobbly stood up.

"You can't even stand up properly," said Nyx. "Leave now. Your up against a Primordial God. You wont survive here."

Erebus laughed, making the two stand back-to-back. "Well hello Perseus. I didn't expect you to come here. But its 'two birds with one stone' so who am I to complain." His form slowly appeared beside the two in complete armor. "Guess I can't really hold back anymore." Two more appeared beside him and two more beside the two until they surrounded Percy and Nyx in a circle.

"I'll have to disobey you for now mom. I wont leave you to face all of this alone." said Percy in loyal-like manner. "Besides I can't even if I tried."

She looked over her shoulder, examining the situation they were in. They were outnumbered 5 to 1 in favor of Erebus. The one thing she wasn't sure was how they compare to the original. If they were just as strong, then they were really in trouble. "How many times can you still use your move with that X again."

"2 more times." he said while still on-guard. "But as soon as I do the second one, I'm pretty sure I'll pass out."

"Save it unless you can hit two at the same time," ordered Nyx. "We know that that's the original," she pointed out with her head the one at her right. "So avoid him at all cost."

"But if I can hit him with my 'X-restu'-."

"Then take it."

"Are you two done planning?" asked all the Erebus simultaneously. All of them held the same axe as the one he discarded earlier. Without waiting for an answer, the two in front of Percy and Nyx charged followed by the two beside it. In a matter of seconds, they were in full clash. Nyx was doing considerably well since she was used to fighting against him. But with Percy, he was having a hard time coping with the three. He slowly strayed away from Nyx and into the original, patiently waiting for the right moment to strike.

Seeing what Erebus was doing, she pushed the ones she was fighting and took on the original. That's when the chaos started, all the remaining clones joined the fray and attacked her.

 **-Percy-**

"Nyx," I yelled. I tried reaching her but the three clones blocked my way. The triangle they trapped me proved to be hard to escape at. Every time I attack one, the other two would rush at my blind spots. Not having any choice I crossed my arms and pushed the ground with all my might. I easily went through him. I didn't bother looking back. I have a feeling that I won't have enough strength to reach Nyx if I did. My legs felt wobbly but I didn't care. I needed to help her.

"A wonderful but imperfect move." said a voice behind me. I took all of my willpower to not crash down to the floor just to look over my shoulder. Standing there staring back at me were the three Erebus clones.

"Don't think that move will work on twice on me," the middle said, the one I used my X-retsu on. He should've have disappeared like the one earlier. How is it still moving?

"That would've hurt if it actually hit me." He stared at me with a predatory gaze. "It could easily destroy a clone. But, I'm not a clone. I'm the original." With that, he rushed at me with his clones following suit. I turned just in time to block his attack. The force was so strong that I was pushed a few feet back. It was as if I was hit by a truck running at 100mph. With my limited strength, after the impact, the only thing my arms can do were shake uncontrollably. I needed to grip my swords a little tighter just to not accidentally drop it. I was nearing my limit but I still had enough to change to my first form. Black flames burst all around my right arm.

The two clones went separate ways to encase me again but I wouldn't let them so I ran towards where I last saw Nyx. I know they will give chase but I needed to help Nyx. Even she can't handle that many. _I wont lose another one_.

"Why do you still struggle boy even if you know that it's useless?" Erebus said.

"And be like you who just gives up all the time." I retorted. " I rather die than do. And unlike you, I'm fighting for a purpose - for someone." A picture of Zoe laughing popped into mind followed by all of the other hunters. It's was too soon to raise the white flag.

"Ohh, a reason you say," he said in a tone of either sarcasm or genuine surprise.

For some reason, he didn't bother chasing me and neither did his clones. But I didn't pay attention enough to know why.

Nyx was still in the midst of fighting. She was in horrible shape. Her tattered clothes were now a mixture of black and red. A huge cut covered her left arm which was a nothing but a mess of blood now. She was panting heavily now but five still remained. One stood at the back which was probably the fake original while four stood in front of him. I used their unawareness of my presence to take advantage at the one at the back.

I made a slash that should've severed his head if he was the original but it disappeared as soon as I did like I expected. The sound of it got the attention of everyone.

"Percy," yelled Nyx.

The four turned back to her which was just what I needed. I took a small red ball out of my pocket. With all the ounce of strength I can muster, I shadow traveled behind her. "We're retreating," I whispered to her. I grabbed her by her good shoulder and threw the ball at the floor. I felt myself go weightless for a good second before a familiar looking room came into view. It was all I can took notice of before my whole body went numb on me. I fell to the floor face first, holding onto the string of consciousness I have left.

"Percy," I heard Nyx voice. I couldn't even look up too see her condition but I'm sure that it's worse than mine. I may have escaped partially unscathed but I used a lot of my energy just to do so. "Hold on I'll -" she stopped midway. I felt another presence enter the room. But before I can know who it was, I felt my consciousness slip away.

 ***(0o0)***

I woke up suddenly, gasping for air. I wanted to think that everything that I witnessed was only a nightmare but the fates weren't that nice. I immediately took notice that I wasn't in the living room anymore but in my own bedroom. Nyx must have carried me all the way here. I sat up beside my bed and stretched my muscles. My body still felt a little numb and I was still tired but other than that I felt like myself again. The only thing bothering me now was the presence I felt before I lost my consciousness. Since I was back in my room, whoever presence that I felt must have been Aunt Hecate herself or a random guest.

I did another set of stretches before grabbing a few gear and heading out.

"Mom," I called out. No one answered. I finished putting on my clothes and closed the door behind me.

The hallway looked cleaner than before which probably took awhile to do . I must have been unconscious for at least half a day. "Mom," I tried again. I rushed to the living room but she wasn't there. Her bedroom, other guest rooms, the sparring arena, but she wasn't in there neither. I finally went to where I last my sensei, the kitchen.

The thought of him being gone made me sad again but there are still some people I can protect. His body isn't here anymore so it means that she must have moved him also. The door that lead to the altar was still open. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about the entering the room. The only thing that lit the room was the candles so I couldn't really see inside that much. My ability to see in the dark still isn't working inside the room so I have to rely on candles for light. I then something shift inside the room.

"Mom," I called out. I slowly walk to the door. Whatever was inside was camouflaging well with the darkness which was annoying because I was the one who uses usually does that. I took out my dagger just in case. Now that I can see bit clearer, there were two altars now. I was barely able make out a figure standing over the altar.

I cautiously took a step inside, not alerting whoever it was of my presence.

"I'm sorry," a voice muttered out.

When I was a few feet behind her, a tile croaked loudly beneath my feet getting his/her attention. It looked at my direction before sprinting away where a wall should have been. But he/she disappeared before colliding. I felt his/her presence disappear entirely so he/she must have left already. I didn't bother chasing whoever it was. I'm pretty sure if it was my mother, she wouldn't run away from me.

For now, I was more focused on the two altars in front of me. Two figures stood out covered by the sheets on top of the altar. The one on the left was the one given to me by sensei. The one on the right was the one that scared me. It's figure was that of a woman's.

I expected it to move when I touched her forehead but she remained unmoving. I slowly removed the covering to see who she was. But before I can, I finally heard her voice.

"Percy?"

I looked behind me. She stood by the door with a worried look on her face. Nyx. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Mom." I looked at the figure before looking back a her. "Who's this?"

She stood silent. She didn't look me in the eye which only made my curiosity grow. "I-its not something y-you need to know," she stuttered out. "S-stay away from it."

I let go of the cloth and eyed her warily. She never stuttered out that much whenever we talked to one another. I crossed my arms. "Where were you? I kept calling for you but never answered." I said every once in a while examining her arm.

"Oh, I-I was q-quite busy with something." she replied. Her small movements made me notice that she was tense.

I slowly made my way towards her, keeping my facade up. "By the way, how long was I out?" I stopped right in front of her.

"2 days." she sounded unsure.

When I made a move to grab her left arm she tensed up. "That's awfully quick for a very wounded arm like hers to heal without leaving a scar don't you think?" Her eyes widened in fear. She tried pulling her hand away but I held tightly at her wrist. I felt a tingle at the back of my head. The similar feeling when Aunt Hecate tried to get inside my head. But with the intense training I received from her, I was basically immune to it except from aunt Hecate and the Olympians.

She tried other ways to break free but in a single breath I had my knife at her throat. That got her to stop squirming. "Who are you and where's Nyx." I demanded.

She stared at me. "You think I'm going answer to you," she said. Her voice was now different than earlier.

"Then how did you get a DNA of Nyx to make yourself a potion to look like her."

"I wont answer to you!"

I'm not usually the one to threaten women but my patience has been to stretched to its limit. "Do you want me to report you to your mother, Hecate -"

"Don't you dare bring her up," she yelled. "It's your fault that's she being held captive." She was in the verge of tears so I took away my knife but remained on-guard.

"What do you mean held captive? Where is she?"

Instead of answering, she sent me a roundhouse kick which caught be my surprise. Hecate's cabin weren't that physically capable but her kick was perfectly executed. It was enough to break my grip on her wrist. And she took this initiative to run.

Recovering quickly, I took chase. She had the speed that a normal Hecate wouldn't have unless those children ever runs laps. She made sharp turns while throwing furniture at my way. Despite the speed she was running, she hasn't shown any signs of exhaustion. I could even hear her chanting possibly a spell in a low voice. When she turned to another corridor, I didn't run after her. I knew where the path lead. I jumped to a shadow and waited inside a room that she'll pass later. Also with her chanting earlier, she was most likely expecting me to come down that way to unleash her spell.

I finally heard her coming down. When she was about to pass me, I raised the tripwire. But before she can fall to the ground, I grabbed her from behind and lowered her to the ground. To make sure she doesn't try to escape again, I lightly put a knee on her back and placed my knife in her throat second time today. "Listen me to what I have to say fi-"

"I don't care what you have to say. Kill me if you must," she retorted. She was thrashing underneath me.

I took a deep breath and tried again. "I can help you if you let me."

She stopped trying to escape and calmed down a bit. "Why should I trust you. You were the one who got her captured."

"Why do you think your mother trusted me in the first place. If I knew such things would have happen, I wouldn't have asked for help." I said. " I wouldn't put anyone in danger if I could do something about it."

She finally ceased to resist so I stepped away from her. "I swear in the river of Styx that I will do what I can to help you but I need answers first." I stretched out my arm for help her up. She looked reluctantly at it but she grabbed her anyways.

"Good," I said. "Now that the cleared up. Let's start over, I'm Percy."

"I ain't telling you my name."

I just sighed at her hostility. "Fine, but answer me this," I said. "Where's is Nyx?"

The moment I asked, her face darkened. "B-back in the altar," she started. "I… She didn't want you to worry."

I placed a hand on her shoulder and let a shadow appear below our feet. It deposited us where we're earlier, outside the altar room. She went inside and stood over the altar I was standing beside earlier. She did what I was too scared to do earlier. She removed the sheet in one go. I felt my breath taken away from me by force. I finally saw the _real_ her. The face, the dress, the faint aura. It was her's.

"Mom," I rushed to her side and checked on her. Her skin were all wrinkly and frail and her aura felt like it can waver away at any moment. I then looked at the imposter for answers. "What happened to her? Who did this?"

She gave me a sympathetic look. "She's been like that since the battle. There must have been a poison that was has been eating away at her energy, because even the small cuts haven't been healed,"

She pointed out.

Sure enough, the wounds from the battle were still there. Even her mangled arm looked worst than it was before.

"She's in a comatose state until we can cure that poison." she said. She kept glancing at the second altar as she if was curious. I didn't trust her enough to show what it is though. But why didn't she checked it when she had the chance.

"Don't you know the cure?" I asked her trying to be hopeful.

She shook her head. "Not unless you can find those two rare flowers she'll stay like this unless she can overcome the poison on her own. But even if I had the ingredients to make the antidote, it is still a huge risk."

"What are the names of the flowers?"

She looked at me shocked. As if she wasn't expecting me to make a decision that quickly. But she immediately returned to her passive state. "Thin Blazing Red Petal and Eight Mystic Ice Grass." As soon as she finished, she grabbed a small orb from her pocket that transports you to surface instantly. "I need to go. The effects of my potion will wear off in a few moments," she explained.

There was an eerie between the two before she spoke again, albeit reluctantly. "Two days from now, if you're really are going to help me, meet me in Mount Othrys. That's also the only time I'm going to tell you my name. You were there a day ago If I'm not mistaken."

I nodded, "I was and don't worry." I glanced at her, "If it's about Aunt Hecate, then I'm going to help."

She made tiniest of smiles for the first time before she retained her passive feature. "Then I'll be taking my leave. I'm sorry for deceiving you," she said before she dropped the little orb and stepped on it. Within seconds, she was engulfed in a ghostly mist. It only lasted a moment before it disappeared as fast how it appeared, taking her to who knows where. Leaving me and my dying mother.

I examined her pale figure, it is how close she is to dying. But despite that, I refused to shed any tears. She still alive and it's not too late to save her, so why should I? As long as there is a slim chance, nothing will stop from grasping that opportunity.

I slowly stroke her smooth and silky hair. "You saved me when I was a child and you still do now," I said to her unmoving figure. "Now it's my turn." I kissed her forehead and thought of transferring her to her room but I didn't notice earlier that she wasn't lying on an altar but a bed that really looked similar to one. I just settled her by bringing her blanket up to cover her body.

"Wait for me, Mom." I said one last time before I opened a shadow that lead to a particular place. Camp Half-Blood.

 **Long time know see hhehe… yea I kind of messed up and forgot all about this continuing to write. You can yell at me if you want, that was totally my bad. Making 3-5k words per week is definitely easier than making a 10,000 one. With the 10,000, I had to make hard decisions and predict how it will lead to something I eventually I want. It is the same with 3-5k but the decisions here are much lighter and only for a short term. It's not like I don't have commitment for this, it's just because I already have too many commitments. Some of which were put into "hiatus" because of new ones or responsibilities.**

 **Anyways, if guys enjoy it** **,** **pls leave a review down below and stay cool.**


	15. Not Chapter 15

**Relax guys & gals, this ain't an update. This is just me wanting to get out a few things out of my chest. I understand if you don't want to read this. You can go ahead and skip this if you want (even though by the time I released this, there's no update yet).**

 **Ok guys, I just got back from our robotics tournament and... we got eliminated by** _ **10**_ **points!?. Well I can't change the fact that training was minimal becuz of school and what's done is done. This forced me to do the programming in my free time. But it's done now and I can focus on school and writing again.**

 **Here's the thing. The reason I update so late is because of my responsibilities as a senior high school student. I know I could've also done this during the summer but… uhh I was busy, yeah. Uh no, this was a part of my priorities but after training, reading, exercising and the same with playing. Actually, I play and write simultaneously. That's because that is the time I am most creative, most inspired and probably most free. So I'm probably playing while I'm this writing. But it is very productive in my pov.**

 **How long should I make the chapters? I'll be honest. Making a 10,000 word chapter is fun and challenging but a bit handful and time-consuming especially now that I'm in Senior High School. It allows me think how I can lead the story in a deeper sense than when I do 3,000-6,000 words. With 6,000 and lower, updates may come faster but I might mess up some events that I want to do in the future though it has never happened yet, I think. First one of you guys to review to how long I should make it will be the one I will follow. Max. is 12,000 and min. is 3,000. Most importantly, thank you for all of those who stuck with me and my messed-up-scheduled story. I know there are better authors than me like anaklusmos14, Pluto's daughter 11 and others out there, some I probably haven't heard, but still you read my story which makes really happy.**

 **I have some academic catching up to do (because of the tournament) and with the Periodic test coming, next week would really be troublesome for me. This also means I need to put on hold some things. Is writing part of it you ask. Well that will depend on my schedule. No Jk, I missed up to 5 tests this week plus with 2 extra next Monday and the Periodic test starts on Wednesday. Yea, I think messed up hahha.**

 **Well that wraps everything I want to say that I remember for now. If you guys want to respond, the review button is wide open. And, have this virtual brownie [::] for giving me your time to read this. It is really delicious. I can vouch for it. Anyway, see ya guys and gals later and have a nice day.**

 **EDIT: Now that I know that classes are suspended tomorrow (it's not a good thing for me), I'll have more time to either study, write or play. Maybe all three. Also I missed 7 tests, not 5. See ya**

 **-Sixthstar**


End file.
